Cinta Segiempat
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: summary : last chapter. Warning : gaje, AU, *mungkin* OOC dll. RnR please...!
1. Chapter 1

Cinta Segiempat

Hahay… lama tak bertemu dengan Ai. Semoga saja para readers nggak kangen *huek*. Ok kali ini Ai ngeupdate cerita multi chap lagi. Dan dan dan ini adalah permintaan dari author yang sekarang tinggal di Surabaya *kalau nggak salah* dan nama author itu adalah… *jeng-jeng* Ichirukiluna gitulho. Yaps-yaps-yaps… Ai sangat berharap kali ini para readers nggak capek-capeknya ngereview fic Ai. Ok kalau gitu langsung aja. Read. Enjoy. Don't like don't read.

Summary : kisah persahabatan dan cinta segi empat mereka. Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue dan Renji, mereka bersahabat sejak mereka SMP, tapi Ichigo dan Inoue adalah teman masa kecil begitupun juga dengan Rukia dan Renji, mereka juga teman masa kecil. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mulai menyukai satu sama lain. Akankah persahabatan mereka masih berjalan seperti biasanya? Warning : Gaje, UV, *mungkin* OOC dll.

Disclamer : I don't own Bleach. But Cinta segiempat have to me.

Rating : *pastinya* T *rating kebanggaan Ai*

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Ichiruki (my favorite pairing)

Cinta segiempat chapter 1

Berpisah…

Hari-hari yang selalu di lalui mereka semua. Mereka selalu bersama di manapun dan kapanpun. Persahabatan mereka seakan tak bisa di putuskan oleh ruang dan waktu. Mereka selalu membantu satu sama lain dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Mereka seakan ingin melindungi teman mereka yang sedang lemah. Mereka mengorbankan seluruhnya demi menyelamatkan orang yang di lindunginya itu. Mereka semua terdiri dari Ichigo kurosaki, Rukia kuchiki, Inoue orihime dan Abarai renji.

Kelas 3-B SMA Karakura. Di sanalah mereka bertemu setiap hari. Beruntung sekali karena mereka semua satu kelas. Dulu waktu masih kelas 2 mereka berpisah. Rukia satu kelas dengan Ichigo dan Inoue dengan Renji. Bahkan waktu kelas satu mereka semua tak ada yang satu kelas.

Pagi-pagi sekali seperti biasanya. Selalu ramai dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Ada yang ini lah, itu lah, apa lah, yang penting mereka sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Di mulai dari Rukia. Setiap pagi dia harus bangun jam 4 untuk melakukan ritual pagi hari. Ritual itu adalah kewajiban bagi semua kelaurga Kuchiki. Yah ada minum teh lah, senam pagi lah, joging lah, pokoknya hal-hal yang menurut Rukia membosankan.

Kedua, di rumah Inoue. Dia hidup sebatang kara karena ayah, ibu dan kakaknya sudah pergi meninggalkannya waktu SMP. Gara-gara kecelakaan pesawat pada bulan mei waktu dia masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP. Dia harus bangun pagi juga karena dia harus mencari bahan makanan ke pasar untuk sarapan pagi, makan siang dan makan malam. Setiap pagi dia di sibukkan dengan belanja ke pasar.

Ketiga, di rumah Renji. Dia juga tinggal sendirian. Karena orang tuanya sekarang sedang bekerja di luar negeri. Di pagi hari, dia di sibukkan dengan makan pisang yang selalu di lakukan oleh keluarganya. Tak herankan, kalian pasti tau apa sebabnya. Turunan Renji kan turunan baboon *kidding*

Dan yang terakhir Ichigo. Di pagi hari dia selalu di sibukkan dengan memukul, menedang dan sebagainya. Bukan untuk olah raga maupun melatih ototnya. Tapi dia melakukan itu untuk mencegah ayahnya yang super duper lebay itu agar tidak menyentuhnya.

Itulah kebiasaan-kebiasaan pagi dari empat sekawan itu. Aneh, terlalu lebay, nggak masuk akal dan membingungkan.

~~~!!!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Sesampainya di sekolah mereka langsung jadi bahan tontonan. Karena dua dari empat sekawan itu setiap hari selalu debat. Padahal yang mereka debatkan hanyalah masalah sepele yang tidak ada untungnya. Siapalagi kalau bukan Rukia dan Ichigo. Inoue dan Renji hanya bisa geleng-geleng mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Karena mereka trauma untuk melerai perdebatan itu.

"Baka… kau yang menghilangkan penghapusku tau," ketus Rukia di depan wajah Ichigo.

"Midget… memangnya siapa yang terakhir meminjam penghapusmu? Bukan aku kan?" bela Ichigo untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan perdebatan karena hilangnya penghapus Rukia itu berlangsung lama sampai mereka berempat sampai di kelas mereka.

Bisik-bisik dari anak-anak kelas yang tidak terlalu terdengar karena tertutupi suara teriakan-teriakan Rukia dan Ichigo. Dan perdebatan itu jeda ketika Tatsuki menengahi mereka.

"Kurosaki… Kuchiki… kalian ini selalu saja seperti ini, memangnya kalian sedang mendebatkan apa sih? Mu…" kata Tatsuki terpotong karena Rukia menyela.

"Si baka jeruk itu yang salah, kenapa dia menghilangkan penghapus chappyku, padahal itukan baru saja ku beli," kata Rukia dengan tampang sebal.

"Kan sudah ku bilang berapa kali, midget, kalau aku tidak menghilangkannya, karena aku bukan pemakai terakhirnya," kata Ichigo tak kalah sebalnya.

"Sudahlah Kuchiki, Kurosaki, nanti keburu laper lho," kata Inoue.

"Kalau kalian debat setiap hari seperti ini, bisa-bisa kalian akan di lombakan di perlombaan debat," kata Renji asal-asalan.

"Um… tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kalian sama suka ya?" kata Keigo tiba-tiba.

Semuanya memandang Keigo dengan tatapan kau-jangan-asal-ngomong-gitu-deh. Karena merasa di ragukan, Keigo menggeret Mizuiro untuk menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya.

"Kalau nggak percaya, tanya saja pada Mizuiro."

Semua memandang Mizuiro yang sekarang berada di samping Keigo. Dan pada akhirnya Mizuiro mulai menjelaskannya.

"Dan itulah ciri-ciri dari orang yang sama suka, salah satu contohnya kan sudah di lakukan Kurosaki dan Kuchiki, jadi meskipun tidak 100% tapi tetap saja mereka masih sama suka, meskipun itu 50%, 25% atau bahkan Cuma 1%," jelas Mizuiro. Semuanya manggut-manggut kecuali Rukia dan Ichigo yang kali ini muka mereka berubah menjadi merah.

"Ma… masa' sih?" tanya Chizuru yang datang tiba-tiba.

Semua memandang Chizuru dengan tatapan kaget karena dia datang tiba-tiba. Lalu tak lama setelah Chizuru datang, Ishida sang ketua kelas datang.

"Ada perdebatan antara Kurosaki dan Kuchiki lagi ya, sungguh hebat," puji plus hina Ishida.

Ichigo yang tadi mukanya merah langsung geram dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ishida yang mengetahui itu tersenyum licik.

"Jangan kira aku mau meladenimu, Kurosaki, nanti kalau kau bermain-main denganku lalu Kuchiki kesepian dan dia membencimu jadi seperti apa nanti," kata Ishida memuntar-mutarkan pernyataan agar Ichigo yang *memang* agak lola itu tidak mengerti. Tapi pada akhirnya mukanya kembali memerah. Rukia malah lebih parah, mukanya sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

TING… TONG… TING… TONG…

Bel masuk berbunyi. Segerumbulan anak yang tadi berada di depan kelas langsung memecah ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Rukia duduk di samping Ichigo karena terpaksa. Dia sebenarnya sebal karena dapat tempat duduk yang besebelahan dengannya.

Pintu kelas bergeser. Pertanda akan ada orang yang masuk. Dan pada akhirnya Ochi-sensei masuk sambil membawa tumpukan kertas putih.

'Matilah aku' kata Rukia dan Ichigo dalam hati.

Keringat dingin bercucuran melewati dahi mereka. Inoue yang menyadari kelakuan temannya itu bertanya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan dan polosnya minta ampun.

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki… kalian kenapa? Kelihatannya sangat gugup," Inoue menatap wajahkedua sahabatnya yang pucat pasih itu secara bergantian.

Rukia dan Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya. Rukia melihat ke arah Ichigo dan Ichigo melihat ke arah Rukia. Mereka berdua tersenyum garing.

"Anak-anak… hari ini kita adakan ulangan harian kimia yang terakhir, semoga nilai kalian bagus semua," kata Ochi-sensei memecahkan keheningan.

'Sudah ku duga… aku akan mendapatkan nilai jelek kali ini, pasti' pikir Rukia dan Ichigo lagi.

Dan kertas putih yang di bawa Ochi-sensei tadi mulai di sebarkan untuk di kerjakan anak-anak kelas 3-B.

~~~!!!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Sudah 45 menit lebih Rukia memandang kertas putih yang di dalamnya ada soal kimia yang menurutnya aneh dan membingungkan. Ichigopun seperti itu, dia terus memandangnya dengan tatapan jengkel, pengen bunuh orang dan tidak mau di buat sengsara seperti ini. Rukia melirik ke Ichigo dan Ichigo melirik Rukia.

"Aku…" kata mereka barengan.

"Kau duluan," kata mereka barengan lagi.

"Um… cewek dulan," kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah… kau bisa membantu aku Ichi?" tanya Rukia kalem dengan nada sangat and very-very lembut.

'Cewek ini kalau lagi lembut manis banget, andai tiap hari gini, mungkin aku sudah nggak tahan untuk menyatakannya' pikir Ichigo. Mukanya sekarang berubah menjadi merah.

"Ichi… kau sakit?" tanya Rukia khawatir. Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung membuang muka. Karena wajahnya semakin memerah. Rukia menghela nafas.

" Maaf Ochi-sensei… saya mau mengantar Kurosaki ke UKS dulu," kata Rukia sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Memangnya Kurosaki kenapa, Kuchiki?" tanya Ochi-sensei.

"Dia sakit sensei," kata Rukia sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Baiklah… silahkan antarkan Kuchiki dan kau Kurosaki, sebaiknya kau istirahat di UKS saja."

Ichigo mengangguk dan berdiri. Rukiapun ikut berdiri. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju depan kelas. Bisik-bisik teman-teman kelasnya mulai lagi.

"Cie… perhatian banget."

"So sweet deh, Kuchiki memang peka kalau Kurosaki lagi nggak enak badan."

"Ciri-cirinya ada lagi ntuh."

"Jadi sama suka dong."

"Kalau mereka jadian, pasti mereka menjadi pasangan yang unik."

Dan seterusnya. Mereka semua tetap berbisik-bisik. Ichigo dan Rukia asyik berblusing ria sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi Ochi-sensei menghentikan acara mereka.

"Cepat kerjakan ulangannya anak-anak, jangan sampai kalian mendapatkan nilai jelek."

"Hai…"

Kelas kembali tenang. Ichigo dan Rukia meneruskan perjalanannya. Inoue yang melihat muka merah dua sahabatnya itu pun murung. Renji yang sekarang berada di sebelah Inouepun ikut murung karena melihat ke akraban Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kurosaki… apa benar yang di katakan teman-teman?" tanya Inoue lirih sampai tak terdengar oleh siapapun sambil melihat Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan ke pintu.

"Rukia… apa benar ciri-ciri itu?" tanya Renji lirih sampai tak terdengar oleh siapaun sambil melihat Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan ke pintu.

'Kalau memang benar… jadi cintaku tak akan terbalas' pikir mereka berdua. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka kembali mengerjakan ulangannya.

~~~!!!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

= Di tempat lain =

Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan berdampingan di koridor sekolah menuju ruang UKS. Hening mengiringi mereka berdua di setiap perjalanan. Tak ada yang mau memulainya karena muka mereka masih memanas dan detak jantung mereka yang tak karuan tak kunjung berhenti menjadi tenang dan normal.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka berada di tengah lapangan. Dan bersamaan dengan berbunyinya bel istirahat, Rukia tersandung dan kakinya terkilir. Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung menunduk melihat keadaan Rukia.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Dia sangat benci melihat cewek kesakitan, apalagi Rukia.

"Ya… aku baik-baik saja," kata Rukia sambil mencoba berdiri. Tapi dia terjatuh lagi karena kakinya terkilir.

"Aduh… kakiku… sakittt..." rintih Rukia sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Tuh kan… makannya… kalau jalan hati-hati dong midget, kau baru tau rasanya terkilir?" kata Ichigo dengan nada memarahi, tapi tetap lembut.

"Iya maaf… aku kan nggak tau," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

Sudah banyak anak yang berlalu lalang di lapangan. Karena sekarang jam istirahat. Ichigo menggendong Rukia. Dia mengangkatnya hati-hati dan langsung berdiri. Saat itu juga gerumbulan anak 3-B yang terdiri dari Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Renji, Chizuru, Mizuiro dan Keigo lewat di samping mereka. Mereka semua berpandangan sesaat. Lalu,

"CIEEEEE… Kurosaki, Kuchiki, kalian makin mesrah saja, lalu kapan kalian traktir kaminya?" kata mereka semua kecuali Renji, Inoue dan Ishida. Seketika semua anak yang berada di sekeliling mereka melihat ke arah Rukia dan Ichigo. Mereka semua ada yang tersenyum, histeris, bermuka merah de el el.

"A… aku…" kata Rukia dan Ichigo berengan.

"Wah… wah… bakalan jadi kabar yang heboh nih… ayo cepat beraksi teman-teman," kata Momo sambil mengajak teman-temannya yang terdiri dari Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Nemu, mereka semua ini adalah anggota redaksi majalah sekolah.

Mereka semua berhadapan dengan Rukia dan Ichigo langsung dan menanyai mereka plus foto-foto. Setelah mereka puas, mereka pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo yang sekarang lagi begong di tempat.

"Sebaiknya segera sembunyi sebelum seisi sekolah tau hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki, Kurosaki," kata Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan segera berlari menuju UKS. Lalu tak lama setelah dia berlari, dia bergumam kecil.

"Hey… apa maksud dari si anak kacamata itu?" sambil blusing ria.

~~~!!!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Akhirnya mereka sampai di UKS. Ichigo segera menaruh Rukia di kursi dan memanggil Unohana-sensei yang sekarang berada di meja kerjanya. Lalu setelah itu Unohana-sensei segera mengobati luka Rukia. Tak lama kemudian Unohana-sensei berjalan pelan menuju mejanya lagi, dan di sana ada Ichigo yang sekarang lagi bengong mau ngapain plus khawatir dengan kaki Rukia.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki tidak kenapa-kenapa, cukup istirahat sampai nyerinya hilang, dia pasti sudah bisa berjalan lagi," katanya lembut dan tersenyum.

"Arigatou… Unohana-sensei."

Ichigo berjalan perlahan ke Rukia yang sekarang asyik duduk dan minum jus jeruk kesukaan Rukia. Ichigo bingung.

'Dari mana dia mendapatkan minuman itu?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hey… midget… kau mendapatkan minuman itu dari mana?" tanya Ichigo setelah sampai di tempat duduk Rukia.

"Dari Inoue… tadi dia ke sini, tapi tak tau kenapa, dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku," jelas Rukia sambil menyeruput jusnya.

"Oh… jadi begitu ya, lalu… kau mau di sini ku temani atau aku pergi ke kantin?"

Rukia berfikir sejenak lalu menatap Ichigo lagi.

"Temenin dong… nanti kalau aku mau jalan gimana?"

Ichigo menghela nafas lalu menatap Rukia dengan tatapan malas.

"Kata Unohana-sensei… kalau nyerinya sudah hilang, kau sudah bisa jalan lagi."

"Oh… tapi, kau harus tetap menungguku, nanti kalau…"

"Tutup mulutmu midget, percuma saja kalau aku cari alasan."

Rukia tersenyum manis sambil melihat ichigo yang sekarang sedang bermuka sebal karena kelakuannnya. Ichigo melihat Rukia sekilas lalu membuang muka karena mukanya sekarang memerah karena melihat Rukia yang sekarang tersenyum manis.

+ Beberapa menit kemudian +

Rukia sudah agak bosan menunggu kakinya pulih kembali. Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam sekarang membaca buku bacaannya yang biasa dia bawa. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo ke asyikan membaca langsung memajukan mulutnya karena merasa di kacangin.

Rukia yang sudah capek di kacangin Ichigo sekarang dia menjadi ngantuk. Dia menguap lebar dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Ichi… kau baca apa sih? Kelihatannya seru," tanya Rukia sambil melihat sampul buku yang di baca Ichigo.

"Nggak… hanya novel doang kok," kata Ichigo tanpa melihat Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk kecil dan kembali menguap lagi.

"Kakimu gimana Ruk?" tanya Ichigo sambil melirik kecil ke Rukia yang matanya udah sipit banget.

"Kelihatannya… ma… masih… huah… ngantuk," Rukia langsung tertidur di bahu Ichigo karena dirinya merasa lelah. Ichigo tersenyum simpul sambil melihat Rukia. Lalu dia mengelus kepalanya lembut sambil bergumam,

"Dasar midget menyusahkan, akhirnya kau tidur juga, kau terlihat manis sekali kalau kau sedang tidur," Ichigo tersenyum lalu dia menutup bukunya dan memindahkan kepala Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu tak lama kemudian Ichigo tertidur juga.

~~~!!!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

TING… TONG… TING… TONG…

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Lapangan sekolah yang tadi sepi sekarang menjadi ramai oleh anak-anak yang lalu lalang menuju gerbang sekolah. Termasuk anak-anak kelas 3-B. Mereka berjalan beriirngan menju UKS. Kalian tau kan siapa yang akan mereka jemput.

Ya… bener banget. Rukia dan Ichigo. Waktu jam pelajaran ke 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 mereka tidak ada di kelas. Banyak anak yang bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Yang tau hanya Ishida, Inoue, Renji, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiko dan Chizuru.

Wajah mereka bereda-beda ekspresinya. Ada yang jengkel, kecewa, datar dll. Para redaksi sekolah yang mengetehui mereka akan ke UKS langsung membuntut di belakang.

Saat sampai di UKS mereka berdesak-desakan ingin masuk karena ada yang ingin bertanya kenapa Rukia dan Ichigo tidak mengikuti pelajaran, ada yang ingin tanya kenapa bisa barengan de el el. Saat mereka asyik berdesak ria, Unohana-sensei mendatangi mereka.

"Sssttt… jangan ramai-ramai, Kurosaki dan Kuchiki sedang istirahat lho, tuh lihat… mereka sedang tidur," kata Unohana-sensei sambil nunjuk si jeruk dan si midget yang sedang tidur berdua di kursi sambil berpelukan.

Ekspresi para gerumbulan anak 3-B dan para redaksi majalah sama semua. Mereka kaget, nggak percaya dan marah.

"So sweet…" kata Matsumoto, Momo, Nemu, Yumichika, Keigo dan Chizuru secara barengan. Dan itu membuat Rukia terbangun.

Ichigo yang merasa terganggu dengan kebangunan Rukia langsung membuka matanya. Mata mereka berdua masih sipit karena belum sadar total. Hitsugaya dan Ikkaku yang jadi fotografer dari redaksi langsung memoto mereka berdua yang masih berpelukan. Dan silau lampu yang selalu berkedip ketika tombol foto di pencet membuat Rukia dan Ichigo risih.

"Apa-apaan sih ini?" tanya mereka berdua secara barengan.

Hitsugaya dan Ikkaku yang merasa sudah puas memfoto berjalan keluar UKS dengan muka tersenyum karena melihat potretan mereka bagus semua. Momo yang menjadi ketua redaksi menggiring anggota mereka keluar sambil berkata,

"Nanti kita akan lembur, karena besok kita akan terbitkan majalah untuk edisi bulan ini, pasti majalahnya akan laku keras," kata Momo sambil tersenyum puas.

Rukia dan Ichigo yang masih bingung dengan keadaan ini masih saja berpelukan. Mereka bingung karena melihat Keigo dan Chizuru tersenyum jahil ke arah mereka, Inoue yang mukanya sudah merah karena menahan tangis, Renji yang menggepalkan tangannya dan bermuka sebal dan yang terakhir sendiri Ishida, Mizuiro dan Tatsuki yang ikutan bengong melihat mereka.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Rukia dan Ichigo barengan lagi.

Setelah mengatakan itu Inoue berlari keluar UKS, Renji juga begitu, Tatsuki yang mengejar Inoue, Ishida geleng-geleng kepala sambil keluar, Keigo dan Chizuru yang masih tersenyum jahil dan Mizuiro datang mendekati mereka dan berkata,

"Kalian memang pantas ya Kuchiki, Kurosaki."

"Selamat ya…" kata Chiziru dan Keigo barengan.

'Apa yang mereka maksud?' tanya Rukia dan Ichigo di hati.

Mizuiro yang tau mereka belum mengerti langsung menunjuk mereka berdua secara bergantian. Rukia dan Ichigo yang mengerti maksudnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan tepat sekali. Wajah mereka sekarang berdekatan sekali. Bahkan sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Reflek mereka langsung menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

"Wah… wah… pakek acara malu-malu segala, kalau gitu ayo kita tinggal aja deh teman-teman," kata Mizuiro sambil menggeret Chizuru dan Keigo.

5 menit…

10 menit…

20 menit…

Mereka masih belum berkutik sama sekali. Karena muka mereka masih memerah dan detak jantung mereka tak kunjung menjadi normal. Dan tak lama kemudian Unohana-sensei memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Kurosaki… Kuchiki… sudah bangun ya, sebaiknya kalian pulang saja, karena gerbang sekolah sebentar lagi di tutup."

Rukia dan Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Unohana-sensei yang sekarang berada di pintu kerjanya sambil membawa tumpukan berkas-berkas.

"Baik sensei," kata mereka berdua barengan.

Ichigo berdiri duluan lalu di ikuti Rukia. Saat Rukia berdiri dia meringis kesakitan dan kembali duduk lagi.

"Wah… kelihatannya pemulihannya lambat, Kurosaki… kau kan temannya Kuchiki, jadi kau mau kan mengantarkannya pulang? Aku lagi banyak kerjaan nih," kata Unohana-sensei sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Ichigo.

"Terpaksa… baik sensei."

"Tunggu dulu sensei… kami berangkatnya kan berjalan kaki, lalu… kalau aku tidak bisa berdiri dan…" kata Rukia terputus karena merasa dirinya terangkat.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Rukia, kita akan pulang naik taksi," kata Ichigo sambil membopong Rukia dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Nah… nah… anak yang baik, semoga selamat sampai tujuan," Unohana-sensei tersenyum lalu menutup pintu UKS.

Saat Rukia dan Ichigo sudah berada jauh dari UKS, ada beberapa anak yang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para team redaksi majalah. Mereka semua tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Untung saja kita belum pergi beneran," kata Momo masih dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Eh… kalian masih di sini, sebaiknya cepat pulang sebelum gerbang sekolah di tutup," kata Unohana-sensei sambil berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"Ba… baik sensei," kata team redaksi secara bersamaan.

Di depan sekolah Ichigo dan Rukia akhirnya menemukan taksi. Dan mereka berdua pun melesat cepat menuju rumah mereka yang kebetulan satu kompleks.

~~~!!!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

+ Sampai di kompleks +

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang sangat megah dan besar. Gerbangnya pun tertutup dengan penjagaan ketat. Dan di pagar rumahnya ada tulisan 'Kuchiki mansion'. Kalian pasti tau. Tidak setiap orang bisa masuk ke mansion ini. Karena hanya orang pentinglah yang boleh masuk.

Di dalam taksi, Rukia tersenyum ke Ichigo dan segera berpamit untuk pulang. Ichigo pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Rukia untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Saat Rukia mau berdiri, dia jatuh lagi dan meringis kesakitan. Ichigo yang tau itu menghela nafas dan langsung membopong Rukia lagi masuk ke 'Kuchiki mansion'.

"Ichigo… apa kau yakin mau bertemu nii-sama dengan membopongku seperti ini?" tanya Rukia sambil agak blusing.

"Ini terpaksa… kalau-kalau kau nggak terkilir, aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja di tengah lapangan tadi, dasar… memalukan," kata Ichigo agak kesal dan itu hanya akting untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya membopong Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tadi pakai menolong aku segala, mending aku di tolong Renji saja," kata Rukia sambil membuang muka.

"Terserah kau midget."

Ichigo terus berjalan dan sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Ichigo memencet tombol belnya dan tak lama kemudian ada suara kaki berjalan menuju pintu. Dan terbukalah pintu itu. Di sana ada pelayan yang kaget melihat Rukia atau bisa di sebut putrinya sedang di bopong oleh laki-laki.

"Rukia… sama," kata pelayan itu masih bengong.

Tak lama kemudian ada hawa dingin yang menyelimuti kebengongan si pelayan. Dan datanglah seorang yang wajahnya dingin, tinggi dan berambut hitam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kepala keluarga Kuchiki, Byakuya.

"Nii-sama… aku bisa jelaskan ini," kata Rukia tertunduk takut.

"Hey-hey… jangan salah paham ya, eh… Byakuya, kau masih ingat aku kan?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Hem… orang yang sering memanggil namaku seenaknya, ya, kau Kurosaki kan," kata Byakuya dingin.

"Benar… dan kau jangan salah paham dengan keadaanku sekarang ini, biar ku jelaskan, si Rukia ini kakinya terkilir dan sampai sekarang belum pulih, jadi aku yang di suruh membawanya pulang karena tinggal aku saja yang berada di sekolah," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku, Ichi…" kata Rukia sambil mencoba untuk turun.

"Hey… pelan-pelan… kau mau jatuh lagi hah?"

"Sudah-sudah…" kata si pelayan.

Akhirnya Rukia bisa berdiri sendiri dan berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum manis ke Ichigo.

"Arigatou gozoimasu, Ichi," kata Rukia sambil mengembangkan senyumannya.

Muka Ichigo berubah menjadi merah dan dia mengangguk pelan. Lalu dia berjalan kaku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. Lalu tubuhnya hilang tertutupi pagar 'Kuchiki mansion' yang lumayan tinggi itu.

~~~!!!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

+ Keesokan harinya +

Saat ini pukul 7.45 am. Rukia segera turun dari kamarnya menuju ke bawah dan keluar dari 'Kuchiki mansion'nya. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka di kekang seperti ini. Tapi dia juga tidak mau mengecewakan kakak iparnya yang ia sayangi itu.

Saat keluar gerbang, di sana yang ia dapati hanya Ichigo saja yang sedang menunggu dia. Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena heran, kenapa sahabat-sahabat mereka tidak ikut berkumpul di gerbang rumahnya? Tak seperti biasanya.

"Ichigo… yang lain kemana?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Rukia yang sekarang masih di ambang gerbang 'Kuchiki mansion' itu. Dia menghela nafas.

"Mereka sudah berangkat duluan," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan mendahului Rukia.

Rukia yang merasa tak di hiraukan hanya mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang terus berjalan menuju sekolah mereja, SMA Karakura.

~~~!!!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

+ Sampai di sekolah +

Rukia dan Ichigo di pakai jadi bahan tontonan. Anak-anak SMA Karakura memandang mereka sambil tersenyum jahil. Ichigo yang memang orangnya cuekkan tidak menghiraukan mereka semua, tapi beda lagi dengan Rukia. Rukia merasa bahwa pandangan mereka semua tidak seperti biasanya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kelas mereka.

Di kelas pun begitu. Pandangan teman-teman mereka beda dengan biasanya. Tapi Ichigo terus berjalan menuju bangku di pojok kelasnya. Rukia pun mengikutinya sambil memandangi satu persatu temannya yang melihat mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo dan Mizuiro menghentikan mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia yang merasa di halangi langsung berhenti.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

"Ciuh… dingin banget bog…" kata Keigo dan langsung mendapatkan tinjuan mentah-mentah dari Ichigo. Lalu Mizuiro menggeret Keigo menuju UKS dengan sadis. Tinggallah Tatsuki dan Chizuru sendirian.

"Kalian makin mesrah aja ya!" kata Chizuru sambil tersenyum jahil dan langsung mendapatkan deathglaran paling menakutkan dari Ichigo. Lalu Tatsuki langsung menyelanya.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan membuat kerusuhan dulu, Ichigo… aku mau tanya ya, apa benar yang di tulis mereka itu?" tanya Tatsuki serius. Rukia yang dari tadi diam langsung bertanya.

"Benar? Mereka? Maksudmu apa, Tatsuki?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Aku tidak tau itu dan aku tidak akan pernah peduli," kata Ichigo sambil meneruskan jalannya menuju bangkunya.

"Rukia? Apa benar?" tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa Tatsuki," kata Rukia.

"Sudahlah… lupakan saja, selamat belajar," tiba-tiba saja Tatsuki pergi dari hadapan Rukia dan Rukia pun meneruskan jalannnya menuju bangkunya.

TING… TONG… TING… TONG…

Bel masuk berbunyi. Anak-anak yang dari tadi berdiri sekarang duduk di tempat dudknya masing-masing. Kali ini pintu bergeser lagi. Ada orang yang masuk. Dan sekarang yang masuki adalah Ukitake-sensei. Dia mengajar matematika.

Pelajaran pun di mulai. Kali ini anak-anak tidak ada yang ramai. Semuanya diam tidak seperti biasanya. Pada akhirnya Ukitake-sensei bertanya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Tumben sekali nggak ramai," tanya Ukitake-sensei sambil memandang seisi kelas.

"Nggak sensei… Cuma kaget saja," kata seorang anak.

"Kaget kenapa?" tanya Ukitake-sensei.

"Sensei belum lihat majalah bulan ini ya?" tanya seorang anak lagi.

"Majalah bulan ini… oh iya, Kuchiki, Kurosaki… apa benar?" tanya Ukitake-sensei kepada Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Kami tidak tau sensei," jawab mereka barengan.

"Dan aku tidak mau tau," lanjut Ichigo sambil membuang muka karena sebal.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, huh… sudahlah… kita teruskan saja pelajarannya."

Akhirnya Ukitake-sensei meneruskan pelajarannya. Rukia yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan hari ini bertanya pada Inoue yang berada di depannya.

"Inoue… memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Rukia sambil menjawil-jawil Inoue. Inoue tak bergerak sama sekali. Pandangannya tetap melihat ke depan melihat Ukitake-sensei yang sedang menerangkan.

"Inoue… kau mendengar aku kan?" tanya Rukia lagi. Iunoue tetap diam tanpa bergerak.

"Inoue…" bentak Rukia tapi dengan suara pelan.

"Maaf Kuchiki, aku sedang konsentrasi pada pelajaran," jawabnya tanpa melihat Rukia.

"Terserah kau saja lah," kata Rukia dengan wajah sebal.

'Maafkan aku Kuchiki… aku tidak kuat dengan semua ini, apa kita masih boleh bersahabat jika kita terus-terusan seperti ini?' pikir Inoue dalam hati.

Di sepanjang pelajaran hanya ada diam saja di antara empat sahabat itu. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Saat istirahat pun mereka tetap diam. Rukia yang ingin berbicara dengan Inoue tidak bisa karena Inoue terus-terusan mencari alasan untuk menghindari Rukia. Terus dan terus seperi itu sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

TING… TONG… TING… TONG…

~~~!!!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

+ Di lapangan sekolah +

Ke empat sekawan itu memang berjalan beriringan. Tapi perjalanan mereka hanya di selimuti dengan kesunyian dan diam tanpa kata. Akhirnya Rukia memberanikan diri untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"KALIAN INI KENAPA SIH, DARI TADI PAGI NGGAK ADA YANG MAU NGOMONG SAMA SEKALI," teriak Rukia sambil berhenti, menunduk dan siku kakinya menempel di tanah. Air matanya mulai mengalir melewati pipinya.

Ichigo, Inoue dan Renji ikut berhenti. tapi mereka tidak melihat Rukia yang sedang menangis sambil tertunduk di bawah tanah. Melainkan mereka malah membuang muka masing-masing. Lalu Rukia berdiri dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju Inoue, dia menepuk bahunya.

"Inoue… apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau selalu menghindar ketika aku mau bertanya?" tanya Rukia dengan suara yang serak.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari siapapun. Mereka semua tetap diam dengan posisi awal.

"Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang menjawab? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia lagi, tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Rukia membalikkan tubuh Inoue agar mereka bertatapan muka.

Rukia agak kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Inoue menangis juga. Matanya sudah sangat merah karena dia tadi menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa Inoue?" tanya Rukia lagi dengan suara serak.

"Ini… ini semua SALAHMU Kuchiki… ini semua SALAHMU," kata Inoue dengan menekankan kata 'Salahmu' kepada Rukia. Tangisan Inoue semakin deras.

"Salahku?" tanya Rukia lirih, masih dengan menangis. Lalu dengan sigap Inoue membuka tas tangannya dan menagmbil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Dia membukanya dan memeperlihatkan isinya ke Rukia yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Lihat ini Kuchiki… lihat dengan baik… memangnya ini salah siapa? Buaknya ini salahmu? Kenapa kau berbuat seenaknya sendiri tanpa mementingkan persahabatan kita berempat?" tanya Inoue sambil tertunduk di tanah.

Rukia melihat halaman majalah yang sudah di bukakakn Inoue. Matanya membulat seketika. Tangisannya semakin deras dan deras. Dia juga ikut tertunduk di tanah.

"Gomen… aku tidak bermaksud," kata Rukia sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis.

"Kalian semua memang menyebalkan," kata Renji tiba-tiba sambil berlari keluar sekolah.

"Mungkin sudah cukup sampai di sini persahabatan kita… selamat tinggal Kuchiki, Kurosaki," kata Inoue sambil berlari keluar sekolah juga.

Tangisan Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi. Tiba-tiba hujan turun membasahi bumi dan orang-orang yang tidak berteduh. Seperti Rukia dan Ichigo. Mereka berdua tetap di tempatnya meski baju mereka sudah basaha karena terkena air hujan. Ichigo berjalan menekati Rukia. Lalu dia mengambil sesuatu darui dalam tasnya dan memakaikannya pada Rukia.

"Pakai ini dulu, muengkin ini berguna agar tubuhmu tidak cepat kedinginan," kata Ichigo.

"Kau tidak mau pulang Ichi?" tanya Rukia lirih, matanya sebam karena menangis tadi.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini, aku tidak akan meningglkanmu sendiri," kata Ichigo lagi. Kali ini dia menunduk dan memeluk Rukia. Rukia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya lagi, di temani derasnya air hujan yang makin lama makin lebat *?*

"Arigatou… Ichigo," kata Rukia lalu pisngsan dalam pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo melihat muka Rukia yang sedih dan pucat. Lalu dia menghela nafas.

"Sekarang mari kita pulang, Rukia."

Ichigo berjalan gontai sambil membopong Rukia yang sedang pingsan karena kecapekan dan kehujanan tadi menuju rumahnya. Tidak menghiraukan lirikan dan pandangan orang-orang yang heran dengan kelakuannya. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan.

Di sisi lain, dua mata yang sedang menatap dengan sedih Rukia dan Ichigo yang sedang berjalan itu. Air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi itu berjalan melewati pipinya yang tadi sudah basah karena kehujanan dan sempat menangis tadi. Dengan tertunduk dia berkata,

"Gomennasai Kuchiki, Kurosaki, Abarai," katanya lirih dan di iringi derasnya air matanya yang keluar.

Di sisi lain juga dua mata yang sedang menatap dengan marah Rukia dan Ichigo yang sedang berjalan itu. dia menggepalkan tangannya dan menunduk. Lalu dia bergumam,

"Mungkin semuanya sudah berakhir, Gomennasai, minna," katanya di iringin bogeman mentahnya yang dia sasarkan di tembok putih di sampaingnya. Tangannya berdarah dan darahnya menetes perlahan menempel ke lantai.

^_TSUZUKU_^

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic. Gara-gara flashdisk rusak n banyak tugas Ai jadi nggak sempet ngetik fic lagi deh. Hatiku tersayat-sayat ketika mengetahui bahwa flashdisk kesayangan Ai rusak. Hwaaaa… *nangis gaje*. Ok… -kembali tenang- kali ini gimana fic saya? Oh iya… buat Luna-chan, gimana? Seru nggak ceritanya? Cerita ini dapat inspirasi dari lagunya Aqua timez yang alone. Meskipun aku tidak tau artinya dengan tepat, tapi aku tau maksud intinya kok. Ok… Ai Cuma butuh review buat nerusin cerita Ai yang aneh ini. Semoga saja nggak dapet omelan *amin…* ok akhir kata,

!!! REVIEW !!!  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


	2. Chapter 2

Cinta Segiempat

Loha-loha… minna-san. Bertemu dengan Ai lagi di acara *plak*. Eh… maaf –sadar-. Yoi-yoi… Ai kembali lagi membawakan next chapnya cinta segiempat. Buat yang udah review Ai makasih ya. Ai seneng banget ternyata masih ada yang merespon Ai di fandom Bleach –srooottt- *ngambil tisu buat ngulap ingus*. Ok… kayaknya nih cerita berakhir di chapter tiga deh *inget… loe yang buat cerita ini*. Oh… iya ya, heheh lupa. Tapi nggak tau juga sih, lihat aja nanti. Ya udah deh langsung aja. Second chapter. Enjoy. Don't like don't read.

Summary : kisah persahabatan dan cinta segi empat mereka. Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue dan Renji, mereka bersahabat sejak mereka SMP, tapi Ichigo dan Inoue adalah teman masa kecil begitupun juga dengan Rukia dan Renji, mereka juga teman masa kecil. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mulai menyukai satu sama lain. Akankah persahabatan mereka masih berjalan seperti biasanya? Warning : Gaje, UV, *mungkin* OOC dll.

Disclamer : I don't own Bleach. But Cinta segiempat have to me.

Rating : *pastinya* T *rating kebanggaan Ai*

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Ichiruki (my favorite pairing)

Cinta segiempat chapter 2

Kilas balik chapter 1

Ichigo berjalan gontai sambil membopong Rukia yang sedang pingsan karena kecapekan dan kehujanan tadi menuju rumahnya. Tidak menghiraukan lirikan dan pandangan orang-orang yang heran dengan kelakuannya. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan.

Di sisi lain, dua mata yang sedang menatap dengan sedih Rukia dan Ichigo yang sedang berjalan itu. Air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi itu berjalan melewati pipinya yang tadi sudah basah karena kehujanan dan sempat menangis tadi. Dengan tertunduk dia berkata,

"Gomennasai Kuchiki, Kurosaki, Abarai," katanya lirih dan di iringi derasnya air matanya yang keluar.

Di sisi lain juga dua mata yang sedang menatap dengan marah Rukia dan Ichigo yang sedang berjalan itu. dia menggepalkan tangannya dan menunduk. Lalu dia bergumam,

"Mungkin semuanya sudah berakhir, Gomennasai, minna," katanya di iringin bogeman mentahnya yang dia sasarkan di tembok putih di sampaingnya. Tangannya berdarah dan darahnya menetes perlahan menempel ke lantai.

Perjuangan untuk mencapai kebenaran…

Ichigo memperhatikan sebuah majalah yang ia bawa. Dia merasa tertarik membeli majalah itu karena kata temannya ada informasi penting di dalamnya. Jadi saat pulang sekolah tadi dia membelinya. Tapi dia baru saja membukanya saat di rumah.

Sekarang dia melihat isinya dengan tatapan sedih, tapi tak lama kemudian wajah marahnya keluar. Dia meremas majalahnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Lalu dia membogem tembok kamarnya, dan itu membuat semua dinding-dinding yang lainnya bergetar. Ichigo menggeram sambil berkata,

"Dasar team redaksi majalah sialan," katanya sembari meninju tembok lagi dan kali ini membuat tangannya memar.

Ichigo masih bingung, kenapa harus secepat ini? Kenapa semuanya harus berubah dengan cepat gara-gara masalah seperti ini? Padahal membangun persahabatan seperti itu saja susahnya minta ampun. Ichigo terus memikirkan itu. Tapi, di bawah ada sebuah teriakkan kecil yang mungkin terganggu dengan efek bogeman Ichigo. Nadanya sangat khawatir tapi agak memarahi. Dia adalah Yuzu adik Ichigo.

"Nii-san… ada masalah di sana? Jangan ganggu aku dong… aku kan lagi belajar membuat kue nih," teriak anak itu agak kesal.

"Maaf Yuzu… aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu kok, hanya saja tadi aku melihat serangga yang membuatku jijik," kata Ichigo berbohong, agar Yuzu tidak khawatir. Jeda sebentar dan akhirnya Yuzu bertanya lagi.

"Jijik? Sejak kapan nii-san jijik dengan serangga?" tanya Yuzu bingung.

"Ah… Bukan jijik sih, tapi… tapi aku nggak suka melihat hewan itu di kamarku," kata Ichigo mencoba setenang mungkin agar tidak ketahuan bohongnya.

"Oh… ya sudah… jangan ramai lagi ya," kata Yuzu kembali membuat kue lagi.

Ichigo bernafas lega karena Yuzu tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju mejanya dan segera membuka kotak obat yang sudah di siapkan oleh ayahnya untuknya. Dia mengambil perban. Ichigo menggulung-gulungkan perbannya di sebelah tangannya yang memar. Setelah di rasa selesai, dia berjalan perlahan menuju kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan menghadapi masalah di sekolah. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Rukia… aku minta maaf," katanya masih dengan mata tertutup. Lalu akhirnya dia terlelap karena kecapekan menguasainya.

+ Di sisi lain +

Rukia terbangun dari pingsannya. Pertama dia agak bingung dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Karena terakhir kali dia melihat Ichigo yang sedang memeluknya. Suasana di ruangan ini agak gelap, luas dan banyak perabotan yang ia kenal, bajunya juga sudah terganti. Seingatnya, dia memakai baju seragam saat dia terkahir melihat wajah Ichigo secara dekat. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tau bahwa dia sudah berada di rumah, tepatnya di kamarnya. Pelayannya datang menghampirinya sambil membawa satu roti bakar dan secangkir coklat cair yang kelihatannya masih hangat.

"Nona… sudah bangun ya, ini makanan dan minumannya, semoga anda senang," kata pelannya sambil menaruh apa yang dia bawa tadi di depan Rukia.

"Arigatou," kata Rukia sembari mengambil roti bakarnya dan segera melahapnya.

"Oh… iya, nona, tadi kau di antar si anak berambut oranye itu lagi lho, bajunya basah juga kayak Nona tadi," kata pelayannya sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur ukuran queen size milik Rukia. Rukia berfikir sejenak dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Ichigo ya," kata Rukia sambil mengunyah makanannya dan si pelayan mengangguk.

"Dan saat nona berada dalam gendongannya, nona memegang majalah ini, kata si rambut oranye itu, aku di suruh menjaganya, kalau nona sudah bangun aku di suruh memberikannya, kalau begitu ini nona," si pelayan memberikannya majalahnya kepada Rukia. Rukia agak syok ketika melihat majalah itu, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum pahit.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil menaruh roti bakarnya yang sudah habis separuh itu dan menyeruput coklat cairnya sedikit.

"Aku sudah selesai… tolong bawa keluar ya," kata Rukia lagi sambil menyodorkan barang-barang yang ada di depannya.

"Hai…" kata si pelayan sambil menunduk dan berjalan keluar kamar Rukia.

Saat pelayan sudah hilang di balik pintu kamarnya, Rukia melihat majalah yang sudah agak buram karena sempat kehujanan tadi. Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi ketika melihat gambarnya dan gambar Ichigo yang sedang berdekatan muka berada di dalam majalah itu. Dan di samping foto itu ada tulisananya 'Ini foto original… jadi apa kalian percaya dengan hubungan mereka berdua? Akankah persahabatan mereka masih untuh gara-gara ini?'

Tangisan Rukia semakin menjadi saat mengingat kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi. Dia mengingat betapa sedihnya Inoue saat mengetahui kabar itu. sebenarnya Rukia sedikit bingung, tapi dia baru sadar, saat dia dan Ichigo bermodel seperti di gambar di majalah, Inoue dan Renji kan sudah nggak ada. Jadi mungkin mereka mengira itu kesengajaan.

Rukia meremas majalah itu dan membuangnya sebarangan. Lalu dia meringkukkan tubuhnya dan kembali menangis. Isaknya sudah mulai terdengar ketika dia sudah capek menangis. Tapi untung bagi Rukia, tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menangis

"Inoue… Renji… Ichigo… maafkan aku," katanya lalu kembali tertidur lagi.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Hari ini hari minggu. Menurut Rukia, hari ini adalah hari yang paling enak. Itu karena dia merasa bisa istirahat. Dia membuka matanya dengan berat karena terakhir kali dia sadar, dia menangis kembali. Rukia melihat kanak-kiri. Semuanya masih gelap. Tapi ada beberapa sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melewati tirai jendela Rukia. Rukia menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai bergerak.

Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan sangat lelah. Karena semalam dia menangis tanpa jeda sama sekali. Matanya memar karena tangisannya itu. Tapi Rukia tak mengubrisnya, dia tetap ingin beraktivitas seperti biasanya di hari minggu. Dia ingin refresing keluar rumah tanpa gangguan siapapun.

Tak lama setelah dia selesai mandi, akhirnya dia keluar dari kamarnya. Para pelayannya melihat Rukia dengan tatapan bingung. Rukia yang mengetahuinya hanya besifat sebiasa mungkin. Tapi tak lama setelah dia melewati para pelayan itu, ada satu pelayan yang berkata,

"Rukia-sama… anda habis menangis ya?" tanyanya. Rukia berhenti dan berbalik menatap pelayan yang bertanya tadi. Bukannya menjawab, tapi Rukia hanya memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Semua pelayan hanya bisa bengong dengan kelakuan nonanya itu. Lalu setelah itu Rukia kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Di sisi lain. Ichigo sedang berjalan gontai sambil melewati orang-orang yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan orang di sampingnya. Lalu di saat dia sampai di taman, dia melihat Inoue sedang duduk sendirian sambil melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Ichigo mendekat ke arah Inoue dengan tetap berjalan gontai. Saat sudah semakin dekat, Inoue menyadari kedatangan Ichigo. Agak syok dan tak percaya. Inoue kelihatan ingin lari tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan. Inoue hanya bisa melihat Ichigo yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya.

"Boleh duduk," kata Ichigo di sela-sela teriakan orang-orang lain.

"Silahkan," kata Inoue sambil bergeser sedikit.

Ichigo duduk dan memulai pembicaraan dulu.

Di sisi lain. Renji sedang asyik menyeruput jusnya sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan temannya. Renji memang bosan dengan keadaannya sekarang yang sedang sendirian ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sahabat-sahabatnya memecah gara-gara masalah di majalah itu. Renji membuang muka tanda dia kesal. Tak lama kemudian ada suara kursi bergeser tepat di sebelah mejanya. Renji memalingkan pandangannya ke asal suara tersebut.

Di lihatnya Rukia yang sedang memakai baju dress warna ungu muda dan tas kecilnya yang berwarna pink dan sepatu boatnya yang berwarna putih tulang itu sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Agak kaget memang, tapi pada akhrinya Renji kembali membuang muka kembali.

"Masih marah?" tanya Rukia setelah beberapa menit hening. Renji memalingkan wajahnya ke Rukia lagi.

"Sedikit," katanya lalu melihat ke depan.

"Renji… sebelumnya aku meminta maaf dulu karena kesalahanku yang tentang majalah itu lho," kata Rukia sambil meminum jus strawberry yang sudah dia pesan tadi.

"Iya… aku memaafkanmu, hanya saja aku sulit memaafkan si kepala jeruk itu," kata Renji dengan wajah innocent. Rukia mengehela nafas.

"Dan aku juga mau meminta maaf untuk yang kedua kalinya," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum bebas melihat lalu-lalang orang-orang.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf lagi?" tanya Renji sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Rukia heran.

"Pertama aku akan mengatakannya padamu, kedua Inoue dan terakhir…" jeda sebentar, Rukia mengela nafas, dan kembali berkata," Ichigo."

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Setelah berbincang agak lama akhirnya Ichigo dan Inoue kembali berjalan lagi. Mereka berjalan beriringan bersama dengan orang-orang yang dari tadi berlalu-lalalng di trotoar jalan. Mereka masih tetap berbincang-bincang bersama di sepanjang perjalanan.

Dan di saat di depan pusat kota, mereka berdua berhenti. Inoue melihat sekeliling dengan tersenyum lebar. Tak tau kenapa, kelihatannya dia sangat bahagia. Saat dia melihat ke Ichigo, dia juga tersenyum. Inoue berjalan mendekat ke Ichigo agar mereka bertatapan muka. Dan saat itu juga, ada anak yang tidak sengaja mendorong Ichigo. Ichigo terdorong dan terjatuh tepat di depan Inoue. Wajah mereka sangat berdekatan.

Rukia berjalan beriringan dengan Renji sambil melihat ke kanan-kiri. Setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang menurut Rukia sangat menyakitkan kepada Renji, Rukia mengajak Renji untuk mencari Ichigo. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di pusat kota.

Rukia yang matanya sedari tadi mencari seseorang, sekarang dia tertarik pada teriakan-teriakan para orang-orang yang berada di depan air mancur, di pusat kota tentunya. Terdengar samar-samar teriakan demi teriakan menggema di telinganya.

"Kya… berani sekali."

"Ciuman di depan umum?"

"Dasar… anak muda jaman sekarang, memang nggak punya malu."

"Waow… enakanya."

Rukia perlahan melihat apa yang sedang di lihat orang-orang lain.

'DEG…'

Detak jantung Rukia berdetak tak karuan dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Dia melihat pemuda berambut oranye sedang menunduk. Dan di depannya ada seorang anak perempaun berambut pajang dan berwarna coklat ke oranyean. Posisi mereka seperti posisi orang berciuman. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali, sakit… bahkan lebih sakit dari semua yang pernah di derita Rukia.

'Tunggu dulu, itu bukannya gelang yang ku berikan pada Ichigo dua tahun yang lalu' kata Rukia di hati.

Renji yang melihat Rukia bengong langsung mendekati Rukia. Dia menepuk bahunya dan segera bertanya. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat pemadangan di depannya.

"Ichigo…" kata Renji agak keras sedikit.

Si orang yang memiliki nama Ichigo pun berbalik melihat siapa yang memangginya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Rukia bersama Renji. Bukan karena itu saja, matanya membulat karena dia melihat mata Rukia yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan di sudut matanya sudah ada air yang menggenang, pertanda air itu mau meluncur bebas melewati pipi Rukia. Dia segera berdiri dan mendekat ke Rukia.

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini," katanya sambil berjalan dengan wajah khawatir.

Setelah Ichigo mengatakan itu, Rukia berlari entah kemana. Ichigo yang bingung dengan keadaaan sekarang, hanya bisa diam di tempat. Lalu setelah dia mengerti, dia menggeram , menunduk dan segera meninjukan bogeman mentah ke tanah.

Renji mendekat ke arah Ichigo yang sedang tertunduk di tanah. Inoue yang mengetahui ini semua salahnya langsung menunduk sedih. Renji menepuk bahu Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia berkata,

"Segera kejar dia, kau belum tau apa yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu kan? Dia tadi mencarimu untuk mengatakan seseuatu, jadi cepatlah kejar," kata Renji masih tersenyum.

Ichigo mendongkakan wajahnya dan melihat senyum tulus yang terukir di bibir sahabatnya itu. karena dia tersnyum, Ichigo jadi ikut tersenyum juga. Dia berdiri dan menepuk bahu Renji.

"Baik… aku akan mengejarnya sampai aku mengetahui semuanya," kata Ichigo sembari berlari mengejar Rukia.

Inoue berdiri mencoba berlari mengikuti Ichigo. Tapi Renji mencegahnya. Dia menggengam pergelangan tangan Inoue. Inoue yang merasa di cegah langsung melihat muka Renji. Renji sedang memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan kejar mereka, kalau kau mengejarnya, hatimu pasti akan sakit," kata Renji lalu melepaskan pergelangan tangan Inoue.

"Baik… Abarai," Inoue tertunduk karena agak kecewa. Dia tau apa yang di maksud oleh Renji.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Rukia meringkuk sambil memeluk kakinya. Dia menenggelamkan mukanya ke dalam kakinya. Air matanya masih mengelir sejak tadi saat di pusat kota. Sekarang dia berada di salah satu bukit yang biasa ia tempati ketika dia merasa sedih.

Pemandangan di bukit sangat indah. Karena langit yang biasanya berwarna biru, sekarang berubah menjadi warna oranye. Kali ini senja yang cukup indah. Rukia duduk di samping pohon sakura yang ia sukai. Dia tetap meringkuk.

Tak lama kemudian ada suara gemerisik tanda ada orang yang datang. Rukia melirik ke sumber suara. Kali ini yang di lihatnya hanya celana borju panjang yang di siku kakinya di sobek. Rukia tau siapa yang berada di belakangnya. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, dan itu membuat rambut Rukia yang sudah bernatakan sekarang menjadi lebih berantakan lagi. Dan pada kahirnya dia angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Rukia serak masih dengan meringkuk. Air matanya jeda karena tiba-tiba saja dia tidak mau di cap sebagai anak yang cengeng.

Orang yang di tanya hanya terus berjalan mendekat ke Rukia. Rukia yang mengetahui itu mencoba menghentikannya.

"Berhenti di situ atau aku tidak mau jadi sahabatmu lagi," Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap ke depan, atau bisa di sebut juga menghadap sang mentari yang akan senja. Sinar matahari yang berwarna itu menyinari wajah Rukia yang agak basah karena terkena air mata.

Orang itu tetap berjalan tanpa ragu. Dia semakin mendekati Rukia. Saat dia sudah berada di samping Rukia, dia menunduk dan duduk di belakang Rukia. Lalu dia memeluk Rukia dari belakang dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Rukia tanpa melihat orang yang telah memeluknya. Dia tetap melihat ke depan tanpa melirik orang itu sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, apa yang ingin kau katakan," kata orang itu tepat di sebelah telinga Rukia.

"Jangan kira aku mau mengatakannya denganmu, aku sama sekali tidak ingin bicara dengan orang seperimu, Ichigo," kata Rukia dengan nada dingin.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau… aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau," kata Ichigo masih tetap memeluk Rukia.

Hening mengiringi mereka berdua. Posisi mereka tidak berubah sama sekali sejak tadi. Mentari yang sudah berada di pelupuk barat sana akan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Tapi sinarnya akan tetap menerangi mereka sampai akhirnya bintang dan bulan menggantikannya.

"Tidak mau pulang?" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia.

"Tidak," hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Ichigo tau kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini. Dia menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju samping ana Rukia. Dia duduk dan menatap lurus ke depan. Hening mengiringi mereka berdua lgi. Angin sepoi-sepoi menemani mereka yang sedang asyik melihat pemandangan indah yang jarang mereka lihat itu. ya, jarang… mereka kan sering sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Keheningan itu buyar ketika dering hp Rukia menggema di bukit tersebut. Rukia segera mengambil hp yang sekarang berada di tas kecilnya dan segera melihat siapa yang menelefonnya. Di lihatnya di layarnya ada tulisan Nii-sama calling. Rukia segera mengangkat telefonnya dan mencoba berbicara sewajar mungkin.

Byakuya Rukia

Rukia : Moshi-moshi, Rukia di sini, ada apa nii-sama?

Byakuya : Cepat pulang, sudah sore.

Rukia : Baik.

Dan percakapan antara mereka hanya berakhir di situ saja. Rukia segera memasukkan hpnya ke dalam tasnya kembali dan dia berdiri. Dia memebersihkan roknya dari kotoran rumput yang menempel di roknya. Ichigo yang melihat Ruki8a berdiri langsung mendongkakakn kepalanya dan bertanya,

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo terus memandang lekat-lekat wajah Rukia. rukia melirik sebentar dan kembali membersihkan roknya.

"Pulang… nii-sama sudah mencariku," katanya masih sibuk membersihkan roknya *dari tadi kok nggak selesai-selesai ya?*Ichigo menghela nafas dan segera memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia.

Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan sinis yang tingkatannya tertinggi. Tapi Ichigo hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan datar. Rukia berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan segera menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang lebih mematihkan.

"Mau apa?" tanya Rukia, tangannya masih di genggam Ichigo.

"Beri tau aku dulu apa yang ingin kau katakan," kata Ichigo sambil menatap mata violet Rukia yang menyimpan kekesalan mendalam. Rukia hany memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan itu, jeruk, dan kau jangan sekali-kali kau memohon padaku," kata Rukia sambil mencoba melepaskan dirnya dari genggaman Ichigo. Karena merasa di lawan, ichigo mempererat genggamannya. Rukia yang tangannya di genggam secara kasar lamngsung merintih kesakita.

"Baka… le… lepaskan… kau mau membunuh aku ya?" tanya Rukia sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo yang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Katakan dulu dan aku melepaskanmu," kata Ichigo. Nadanya sekarang berubah menjadi dingin.

"Tidak mau… besok saja, nii-sama sudah mencariku, nanti kalau aku di marahi bagamana?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah sebal. Sekarang wajah maran hanya agak menghilang.

"Katakan dan aku akan melepaskanmu," kata Ichigo sekali lagi, dan di akhiri dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Tidak mau…" teriak Rukia.

"Katakan…" kata Ichigo.

"Tidak…"

"Katakan…"

"Tidak…"

"Katakan…"

Dan kata-kata itu berulang sampai sepuluh kali lebih. Mereka tetap di posisi seperti itu sampai jam menunujukan pukul 6 PM. Rukia melihat pergelangan tamngannya yang ada arlojinya. Matanya membulat dan dia menatap Ichigo semakin sebal lagi.

"Lepaskan BAKA, kau mau aku di marahi nii-sama ya?" teriak Rukia di depan muka Ichigo. Ichigo masih tersenyum licik melihat tingkah Rukia.

"Kan sudah ku…" kata Ichigo terpotong karena Rukia menyela.

"Jangan katakan kata-kata itu lagi, kau belum pernah melihat bagaimana nii-sama kalau marah ya? sekarang lepaskan aku," Rukia meronta-ronta dan ingin terlepas dari genggaman Ichigo.

"Kau juga jangan mengulangi kata-kata itu lagi, itu sangat menjijikan tau," kata Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia dengan senyuman licik yang masih tersungging di wajahnya.

"Jijik katamu? Kau memang bodoh ya, kenapa aku harus memiliki teman sepertimu?" tanya Rukia dengan gaya lebai ala Fitri tropika.

"Meskipun begitu, kau masih menykaiku kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan serius. Muka Rukia langsung berubah menjadi merah.

Hening mengiringi mereka berdua lagi. Pemandangan jingga yang tadi terlihat sekarang di gantikan oleh pemandangan indah yang di penuhi dengan bintang dan di temani dengan indahnya bulan yang bersinar di atas sana. Tapi tak lama kemudian,

"Katakan…" kata Ichigo serius.

"Tidak mau…" Rukia membuang muka, karena mukanya masih belum menjadi normal kembali.

"Katakan…"

"Tidak…"

"Katakan…"

"Tidak…"

"Katakan…"

"Baik… aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku MENYUKAIMU… puas kau," Rukia membuang muka karena mukanya memerah lebih parah. Ichigo agak syok dengna penyataan Rukia, tapi pada akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo setelah hening beberapa menit. Dia ingin memastikan, ini benar atau Cuma candaan.

Rukia yang tidak sanggup menjawab dengan kata-kata *karena terlalu gugup*, dia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah di depan Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan menarik pergelangan Rukia yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Dan itu membuat Rukia terdorong dan jatuh di pelukan Ichigo.

"Sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Rukia ketika menyadari wajah Ichigo sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku sekarang akan kembali bertanya padamu," kata Ichigo serius. Kali ini mata musim gugurnya memandang lekat mata violet yang sangat indah milik Rukia. Rukia menelan ludah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Tanya apa?" tanya Rukia dengan gugup plus terbata-bata. Ichigo tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. rukia yang sedang gugup hanya bisa bengong, dia harus melakukan apa jika saat seperti ini?

"Maukah…" kata Ichigo dan masih mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Nani?" tanya Rukia semakin gugup.

"Kau…"

"Nani?"

"Jadi…"

"Katakan saja Baka."

"Kekasihku…"

'DUAR…' jantung Rukia sudah tidak tahan menghadapi detakan yang sangat cepat, dan sekarang dia hanya bisa psrah. Tubuhnya melemas karena mendengarkan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Aku… aku…" kata Rukia terbata-bata dengan nada sangat kecil. Tapi tetap saja bisa di dengarkan oleh Rukia karena mereka sekarang sedang berdekatan wajah.

"Katakan saja, Rukia," kata Ichigo dengan senyumannya yang membuat Rukia makin gugup.

"Aku… ma… mau."

Ichigo tersenyum dan menghapus jarak antara wajah mereka. Rukia hanya bisa menikmati keadaan sekarang. Mereka menikmatinya sampai lupa waktu *?*. dan pada saat mereka kehabisan stok udara, mereka melepaskan ciuman masing-masing.

Mereka memalingkan wajah masing-masing karena wajah mereka memerah. Lalu setelah hening beberap[a menit *sekitar 5 menit* mereka kembali memandang satu sama lain. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil terus menyungingkan senyumannya.

"Doita, Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil menggengam tangan Rukia lembut.

Lalu wajah mereka mendekat dan mendekat lagi. Jarak mereka kali ini hanya beberapa inchi. Lalu mereka melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

Pada saat bibir mereka mau bersentuhan lagi, dering hp Rukia kembali memecahkan keheningan. Rukia dan Ichigo terlonjak ke arah yang berlawanan. Dan setelah sadar, Rukia segera melihat hpnya yang berada di edelam tas kecilnya. Dan dilihantnya siapa yang menelefonnya.

'Glek, NII-SAMA?' kata Rukia dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Ichigo yang mengerti perubahan air muka Rukia langsung melihat siapa yang mengganggu plus menelefon Rukia saat ini. Ichigo agak syok dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menyambar hp Rukia dan segera mengangkat telefon dari Byakuya.

Byakuya Rukia

Ichigo : Yo… Byakuya… ada apa?

Byakuya : Kurosaki?

Ichigo : Di sini.

Rukia : *bisik-bisik* Ichigo… kau mau ngomong apa dengan nii-sama?

Ichigo : *bisik-bisik* mau minta restu –smile devil-

Rukia : *bisik-bisik* jangan gila.

Ichigo : *bisik-bisik* bercanda.

Byakuya : Kurosaki… di mana Rukia?

Ichigo : Sedang di sampingku.

Byakuya : Kenapa pulang telat?

Ichigo : Kami tadi bermain PS berempat di rumahku, dan ternyata kami tidak tau kalau jam sudah menunjukan waktu belajar.

Byakuya : Jadi, Rukia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bermain?

Ichigo : Bukan begitu… kami hanya tak tau kalau waktu belajar sudah datang.

Byakuya : Memangnya ayah dan adikmu kemana?

Ichigo : Mereka sedang pergi mencari sesuatu untuk kerja kelompok Yuzu dan Karin.

Byakuya : Suruh Rukia pulang cepat, dan jika tidak…

Ichigo : Jangan katakan itu, si tuan putri terhormat akan datang kurang dari 30 menit.

Byakuya : Bagus.

Akhirnya mereka mengakhiri acara telfon mereka. Rukia agak bernafas lega karena telah di bantu Ichigo untuk mencarikan alasan yang tepat *meskipun itu tidak terlalu tepat*. Lalu setelah Rukia memasukkan hpnya ke dalam tas, dia di tarik Ichigo menuju pusat kota. Setelah sampai di sana mereka langsung naik taksi dan melesat menuju 'Kuchiki mansion'.

Di sisi lain, empat mata yang melihat kejadian dari tadi waktu senja sampai sekarang menatap Ichigo dan Rukia dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa. Tapi meskipun begitu, mereka tetap tersenyum untuk membahagiakan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan segera berjalan beriringan menuju pusat kota. Hening mengirngi mereka saat berjalan berdampingan. Tapi pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara.

"Akhirnya selsai sudah, tapi… meskipun begitu, kita tidak akan terpisah kan?" tanyanya entah untuk siapa. Anak perempuan berambut oranye kecoklatan itu menundukkan kepala. Air matanya mengalir perlahan melewati pipi putihnya.

"Tenang saja… kita akan selalu bersama selamanya kok," kata seorang yang berada di sampingnya, seorang pemuda berambut merah seperti nanas. Dia sekarang sedang mengelus-elus punggung seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berada di sampingnya. Sekarang dia sedang menangis.

"Sudahlah Inoue… kau mengikhlaskan itu kan? Itu kan kebahagiaan sahabat kita, kalau sahabat kita bahagia, kita juga harus bahagia kan?" kata pemuda itu mencoba menerima keadaan setabah mungkin.

"Baik Abarai," kata gadis itu dan kembali mendongkakan wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

= Keesokan harinya =

Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan berdampingan melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. Hari ini mereka berangkat berdua saja, karena kedua sahabatnya yang lainnya tidak ikut berkumpul di tempat yang biasanya.

Wajah Rukia agak gugup karena dia takut kelihalangan sahabatnya. Dia telah melanggar semuanya. Dia telah berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Memang itdak ada perjanjian secara sah sih. Tapi menurut Rukia ini sudah melanggar janji persahabatan.

Di sampinya ada Ichigo yang terlihat sangat santai menghadapi semua ini. Tapi Rukia tau, bahwa di lubuk hati Ichigo yang terdalam dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah menyakiti perasaan kedua sahabatnya. Meskipun mereka takut menghadapi semuanya, tapi mereka sudah siap untuk menjelaskan semuanya ke kedua sahabatnya.

"Ichi… apa kau serius dengan semua ini?" tanya Ruki dengan suara gemetar karena takut.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?" tanya Ichigo balik dan melihat Rukia yang sekarang berada di sampinya. Rukia menunduk sedih.

"Aku hanya…" kata Rukia terpotong karena Ichigo menyela.

"Jangan marahi dirimu sendiri midget, semuanya bukan salahmu saja," kata Ichigo setenang mungkin. Ichigo mengelus rambut Rukia pelan dan dia tersenyum.

"Bersemangatlah… mereka akan menyetujuinya kok," kata Ichigo makin mengembangkan senyumannya.

Rukia mendonghkakan kepala dan menatap Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum. Mata violetenya menatap tajam mata musim gugur Ichigo. Mencari-cari kebenaran atas apa yang di katakan Ichigo. Dan saat lama menatap mata Ichigo, Rukia sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan sedikitpun. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan dia ikut tersenyum.

"Baik," kata Rukia dengan mantap.

Di kelas. Rukia dan Ichigo terus berjalan berdampingan menuju bangkunya. Para teman-temannya yang mengetahui kedatangan mereka langsung melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi mereka berdua tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Saat mereka sampai di bangku mereka, mereka merasa heran. Ada yang kurang di pandangan mata mereka. Ya benar sekali, kedua sahabat mereka belum datang. Rukia yang penasaran langsung bertanya kepada Tatsuki.

"Tat… kau tau Inoue ke mana?" tanya Rukia agak berteriak.

"Dia sakit Ruk, tadi aku menjenguknya," jawab Tatsuki agak berteriak juga.

"Sakita apa?"

"Tiba-tiba badannya panas, kalau setauku sih dia kena demam."

"Demam? Kok bisa?"

"Dia bercerita padaku bahwa hari minggu kemarin dia tercebur di sungai dan bajunya basah."

"Oh… begitu ya, kalau begitu nanti aku akan menjenguknya."

"Silahkan… aku juga mau menjenguknya nanti, tapi aku menjenguknya sore."

"Oh…"

Setelah itu Rukia kembali melihat Ichigo yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Ichigo kelihatan agak lega karena kedua sahabatnya belum datang saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Rukia yang penasaran kenapa Renji tidak masuk sekolah, sekarang dia bertanya pada ketua kelas a.k.a Ishida.

"Ishida… kenapa Renji tidak masuk?" tanya Rukia agak berteriak.

"Katanya dia sakit," jawab Ishida tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bacaannya.

"Sakit apa?"

"Tidak tau."

"Terima kasih."

"Yo."

Rukia menghela nafas dan kembali melihat Ichigo yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Ichigo yang merasa dari tadi di awasi langusng mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia.

"Nani?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah innocent.

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita ke rumah Renji dan Inoue," kata Rukia sesantai mungkin.

"Baik."

Setelah itu mereka melihat ke depan lagi karena Matsumoto-sensei sudah memasuki kelas mereka dan akan memulai pelajaran. Rukia yang ingin cepat menjenguk Inoue dan ingin menjelaskan semuanya sekarang tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaran matematika.

Ichigo yang mengetahui tingkah Rukia hanya bisa menatap Rukia dengan tatapan agak sendu. Dia tau bahwa Rukia sangat mengkhawatirkan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang tidak masuk sekolah itu. lalu pada akhirnya Ichigo menghela nafas dan kembali menatap ke depan lagi. Di dalam hatinya dia berkata,

'Ini bukan salahmu semua Rukia' pikirnya sambil memejamkan mata.

'Inoue… Renji… tunggu aku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dan kita akan kembali bersahabat kembali' pikir Rukia di sela-sela aktifitas menulisnya.

^_TSUZUKU_^

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic. Setelah penantian panjangku ingin segera menghadap ke my lovely komputer unutk menyelesaikan chapter kedua ini, akhirnya aku bisa meneruskannya. Kali ini lumayan panjang kan? Dan kali ini gimana fic saya? Cerita ini dapat inspirasi dari lagunya Aqua timez yang sen no yoru wo koete. Meskipun aku tidak tau artinya dengan tepat, tapi aku tau maksud intinya kok. Ok… Ai Cuma butuh review buat nerusin cerita Ai yang aneh ini. Semoga saja nggak dapet omelan *amin…* ok akhir kata,

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


	3. Chapter 3

Cinta Segiempat

Hahay… minna-san. O genki desu ka? Ai kembali lagi nih membawa next chapnya fic kesayangan Ai *kalo nggak di sayang pasti uda di tinggalin ampek berbulan-bulan* 'Cinta Segiempat'. Aye-aye… setelah nggak tidur ampek jam setengah enam, aku langsung tidur aja setelah sarapan pagi *enaknya* membiyarkan my lovely komputer nyala terus. Tapi aku bangun gara-gara otou-sanku lagi cari barangnya di kamarku *TIDAKKK…*. Lalu setelah itu, aku langsung bangun n mengahadap my lovely komputer lagi *nggak usah cuci muka*. Dan akhirnya aku nongkrong di komputer sambil nonton tv plus buat fic *lha… perasaan kok kayak cerita gitu ya*. kalau gitu langsung aja deh, titrd chapter. Enjoy. Don't like don't read.

Summary : kisah persahabatan dan cinta segi empat mereka. Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue dan Renji, mereka bersahabat sejak mereka SMP, tapi Ichigo dan Inoue adalah teman masa kecil begitupun juga dengan Rukia dan Renji, mereka juga teman masa kecil. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mulai menyukai satu sama lain. Akankah persahabatan mereka masih berjalan seperti biasanya? Warning : Gaje, UV, *mungkin* OOC dll.

Disclamer : I don't own Bleach. But Cinta segiempat have to me.

Rating : *pastinya* T *rating kebanggaan Ai*

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Ichiruki (my favorite pairing)

Cinta segiempat chapter 3

Kilas balik chapter 2

Rukia menghela nafas dan kembali melihat Ichigo yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Ichigo yang merasa dari tadi di awasi langusng mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia.

"Nani?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah innocent.

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita ke rumah Renji dan Inoue," kata Rukia sesantai mungkin.

"Baik."

Setelah itu mereka melihat ke depan lagi karena Matsumoto-sensei sudah memasuki kelas mereka dan akan memulai pelajaran. Rukia yang ingin cepat menjenguk Inoue dan ingin menjelaskan semuanya sekarang tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaran matematika.

Ichigo yang mengetahui tingkah Rukia hanya bisa menatap Rukia dengan tatapan agak sendu. Dia tau bahwa Rukia sangat mengkhawatirkan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang tidak masuk sekolah itu. lalu pada akhirnya Ichigo menghela nafas dan kembali menatap ke depan lagi. Di dalam hatinya dia berkata,

'Ini bukan salahmu semua Rukia' pikirnya sambil memejamkan mata.

'Inoue… Renji… tunggu aku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dan kita akan kembali bersahabat kembali' pikir Rukia di sela-sela aktifitas menulisnya.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

TING… TONG… TING… TONG…

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Anak-anak yang sedari tadi berada di dalam kelas sekarang berhamburan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah dan pulang ke rumah. Termasuk sekelompok anak 3-B yang sekarang sedang berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka terdiri dari Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro dan Chizuru. Hening mengiringi mereka saat di perjalanan. Tapi Tatsuki memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ruk… jadi nggak ke rumah Hime?" tanya Tatsuki memecahkan keheningan antara mereka.

"Um… jadi, aku juga mengajak Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil melihat wajah Ichigo yang sekarang ada di sebelahnya, "Kau ikut kan Ichi?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku hanya ikut-ikutan," kata Ichigo dengan wajah innocent.

Setelah itu mereka kembali melihat ke depan. Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak seperti biasanya juga, karena biasanya Ichigo dan Rukia yang meramaikan perjalanan mereka. Tapi sekarang kelihatannya Rukia dan Ichigo lagi nggak mood untuk berdebat.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang. Mereka semua berhenti dan berpandangan sejenak. Mereka berpencar menuju berlawanan arah, ada yang berjalan ke kanan dan ada yang ke kiri. Dia antaranya Mizuiro, Chizuru dan Keigo yang berjalan menuju arah kiri. Dan Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki dan Ishida yang berjalan menuju arah kanan.

"Kami duluan ya," kata Mizuiro, Chizuru dan Keigo sambil berjalan menuju ke arah kiri.

"Kami juga," kata Tatsuki, Rukia, Ishida dan Ichigo barengan dan tentunya berjalan menuju arah kanan.

Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan melihat ke depan. Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida dan Tatsuki yang mengambil jalan ke kanan sekarang berjalan berdampingan dan diam tanpa kata. Mereka berempat akan menjenguk Orihime. Yang menjenguk Renji hanya Ichigo dan Rukia *kasihan si Baboon itu* -d bankai Renji-.

"Tat… nanti kau dan Ishida duluan saja ya ke rumah Inoue, aku dan Ichigo mau membeli makanan kecil dulu ke supermarket," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak ingin menampakkan wajah bohongnya.

"Kan di rumah Hime sudah ada makanan, kenapa kamu beli lagi?" tanya Tatsuki sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Um… Inoue sudah lama tidak memakan camilan kesukaannya, hehe… jadi aku akan membelikannya dulu ke supermarket," jelas Rukia alyas bo'ong lagi. Dia hanya bisa cengingisan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh… baiklah," Tatsuki hanya mengguk pelan dan melanjutkan jalannya. Rukia bernafas lega karena Tatsuki tidak memergokinya berbohong.

Mereka berempat terus berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah Inoue. Selalu diam dan diam. Tapi saat di perempatan jalan, mereka berpisah, Tatsuki dan Ishida meneruskan jalannya menuju rumah Inoue lalu Ichigo dan Rukia berbelok ke kanan menuju ke supermarket atau bisa di sebut juga pergi ke rumah Renji.

"Kami ke supermarket dulu ya," kata Rukia sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yoi… kalian kami tunggu di rumah Hime lho," teriak Tatsuki.

"Kalau kalian pingin pulang juga nggak apa kok, kalian nggak usah menunggu kami," teriak Rukia balik.

"Baik."

Semuanya sekarang memandang jalan ke depan. Rukia dan Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam hanya melihat lurus ke depan. Rukia yang merasa bosan hanya mendengus dan menghela nafas. Pinginnya sih buat cari perhatian ke Ichigo, tapi Ichigonya nggak mau melihatnnya. Rukia hanya bisa melihat sedih sahabatnya *ralat* kekasihnya itu. Dia menunduk sedih dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tanpa melihat Rukia yang sekarang berada di sampingnya. Rukia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melihat Ichigo yang tetap berjalan lurus.

"Tidak… kita ke rumah Renji saja dulu, lalu membicarakannya dengan baik, kau jangan naik darah dulu ya Ichigo, aku tau, kau sekarang membencinya dan dia sekarang membencimu, aku tidak mau ada yang terluka karena kesalahan yang ku…" kata Rukia terhenti ketika merasa bibirnya di sentuh dengan jari telunjuk. Ya, jari telunjuk Ichigo.

"Jangan mengira ini semua salahmu, memangnya yang salah hanya kau saja," kata Ichigo sambil menurunkan jari telunjuknya dari bibir Rukia. Ichigo berbalik dan kembali berjalan lagi.

"Tapi…" kata Rukia terpotong lagi karena Ichigo memberikan tatapan dingin seperti tatapan nii-samanya. Dia agak takut dan akhirnya menunduk lagi.

"Aku tau kau menyayangi kami berdua, tapi kau jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri untuk menembus kesalahanmu, kau tau kan, kesalahan itu pasti ada cara menembusnya sendiri, seperti ada kebaikan pasti ada kejahatan," jelas Ichigo lagi. Dia kembali berjalan dan melihat lurus ke depan.

Baru kali ini Rukia melihat Ichigo berlaga dewasa seperti ini. Rukia hanya bisa menampakkan wajah kagumnya sambil melihat punggung kekasihnya itu berjalan menuju rumah Renji. Lalu setelah sadar *karena tadi sempat nglamun*, dia langusng berlari kecil mengejar kekasihnya yang sudah agak jauh di depannya.

"Inoue… Renji… aku percaya, persahabatan kita tidak akan putus," kata Rukia sambil mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

= At Inoue's home =

Ishida dan Tatsuki yang baru saja sampai di rumah Inoue langsung memencet tombol bel rumah Inoue. Lalu tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Di ambang pintu rumah Inoue ada Inoue yang memakai piyama berwarna oranye ke coklatan seperti rambutnya. Dia sekarang masih berada di ambang pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya pucat dan ada seikit semburat merah di pipinya yang putih itu. Kelihatan sekali bahwa dia sedang sakit.

"Hime-chan…" kata Tatsuki sambil memasuki gerbang rumah Inoue.

"Tatsu-chan… kau ke sini lagi ya?" kata Inoue sambil tersenyum bebas.

"Ishida juga ke sini lho," kata Tasuki ketika sudah sampai di depan Inoue.

"Ishida-kun?" tanya Inoue agak nggak percaya.

Ishida yang merasa di omongkan langsung menampakkan dirnya. Dia berjalan seperti biasa sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibinya. Jarang-jarang Ishida tersenyum biasa seperti ini. Biasanyakan dia sering menyunggingkan senyuman licik yang sering dia tunjukan pada Ichigo.

"Wah… Ishida-kun…" kata Inoue sambil bermuka agak kaget, tapi pada akhirnya dia kembali tersenyum.

"Sudah lama ya aku tidak datang ke rumah ini," kata Ishida ketika sampai di depan Inoue.

Tatsuki agak terkejut dengan pernyataan Ishida. Inoue hanya mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. Dia kelihatan senang sekali bertemu dengan Ishida. Semburat merah di pipinya sekarang agak tebal sedikit *?*

"Hime… sebaiknya kau istirahat… nanti demammu nggak sembuh-sembuh lho," kata Tatsuki sambil masuk ke dalam rumah Inoue dengan lancangnya. Tapi Inoue membiarkan sahabat kecilnya itu masuk ke rumahnya tanpa permisi.

"Eh… iya," kata Inoue kaget sambil membalikkan badan. Saat Inoue sadar bahwa masih ada Ishida, dia berbalik lagi.

"Silahkan masuk Ishida-kun, maaf kalau rumah ini kotor, aku belum sempat menyapunya tadi, karena…" kata Inoue terpotong karena merasa tangan dingin Ishida menyentuh jidatnya. Inoue yang menyadarinya, mukanya tambah merah lagi.

"Inoue-chan… kelihatannya demammu makin naik, lihat mukamu juga tambah merah, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam dan nanti kau akan ku belikan obat untuk demammu ini," kata Ishida sambil menampakkan wajah khawatir. Inoue agak kaget dengan nada bicara Ishida yang kelihatan sangat khawatir itu.

"Ishida-kun," kata Inoue lirih sambil menunduk.

Mata Inoue serasa buram. Sekarang kepalanya kembali pusing. Dia juga tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sudah menghuyun pelan di depan Ishida. Dan pada akhirnya dirinya tumbang dalam pelukan Ishida.

"Inoue-chan," kata Ishida lirih. Lalu dia membopong Inoue masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

= At Abarai's home =

Rukia dan Ichigo sudah sampai di rumah Renji. Sekarang Rukia memencet tombol bel yang berada di gerbang rumah Renji. Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah Renji terbuka. Di ambang pintu sana, ada Renji sambil mengenakan piyama berwarna merah seperti rambutnya.

"Renji…" kata Rukia sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah Renji. Ichigo pun ikut tapi berjalan dengan santai.

"Rukia…" Renji sedikit shock dengan kedatangan Rukia. Tapi pada akhirnya dia berganti muka menjadi sebal ketika melihat ada Ichigo juga.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Rukia ketika dia sudah sampai di depan Renji. Renji mengangguk pelan dan mulai bicara.

"Ya… aku sudah membaik kali ini, aku senang kau membesukku, tapi aku tidak suka kalau kepala jeruk itu ikut membesukku," kata Renji sambil menunjuk Ichigo yang berada 1 meter di depannya.

"Untung-untung aku mau ikut, kalau aku tidak mau, pasti Rukia juga tidak mau," kata Ichigo berwajah tanpa ekspresi. Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo cepat masuk, tidak enak tamu di biarkan di luar rumah terus," kata Renji sambil masuk ke rumahnya.

Ichigo dan Rukia segera masuk mengikuti Renji. Mereka di ajak Renji menuju ruang tamu. Mereka berdua di persilahkan untuk duduk. Dan mereka pun duduk bersamaan. Ichigo berada di samping Rukia dan Renji berada di seberang meja yang mereka hadap.

Di dalam mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang sebentar. Rukia yang sedari tadi sudah tidak sabar untuk meminta maaf lagi pada akhirnya menyatakannya. Dengan wajah agak was-was dan takut, dia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara senormal mungkin.

"Renji… ngomong-ngomong… kamu masih marah nggak?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Renji dengan wajah yang agak takut.

"Marah?" tanya Renji lagi dengan wajah yang penuh dengan tanya.

"Iya… soal yang aku kemarin itu lho, kau nggak masuk gara-gara itu kan?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah sangat takut. Keringat dingin meluncur melewati dahinya.

Renji memalingkan pandangannya. Dia melihat ke arah jendela ruang tamunya yang cukup besar. Dia menghela nafas sebentar dan memejamkan mata. Rukia yang mengetahui maksud Renji langsung menunduk sedih.

'Kau jangan marah padaku ya Renji, sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk minta maaf lagi dan kau jangan sampai membenci Ichigo' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Ichigo yang mengetahui perubahan air muka Rukia hanya bisa menepuk bahu Rukia pelan. Ichigo menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata. Dia mengelus pelan pundak Rukia tetap dengan posisi mata yang tertutup.

'Jangan salahkan dirimu, Rukia, yang salah bukan kau saja' pikir Ichigo di hati. Sepertinya dia tahu persis apa yang sedang di pikirkan Rukia.

Hening mengiringi mereka bertiga. Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Posisi mereka pun tidak berubah sejak tadi. Rukia menunduk sedih, Ichigo yang berada di samping Rukia dan masih mengelus pundak Rukia dan Renji masih memejamkan mata dan mukanya menghadap ke jendela. Tapi pada akhirnya Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk memecahkan keheningan ini. Dia membuka matanya dan memandang Renji dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Renji… kami ke sini hanya ingin minta maaf lagi, kami berharap kau masih mau menjadi sahabat kami," kata Ichigo tetap menatap muka Renji yang masih memejamkan mata.

Rukia mendongkakkan mukanya, melihat ke arah Renji juga. Dia sangat berharap Renji masih mau menjadi sahabatnya. Renji yang merasa di perhatikan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali membuka mata. Pandangannya sekarang beralih ke arah ke dua sahabatnya yang sekarang berada di depannya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mulai membuka mulut.

"Kenapa tidak? Asal kalian tau saja ya, aku sudah merelakan kalian berpacaran sejak Rukia mengatakan hal itu kepadaku kok, memang pertamanya aku agak nggak setuju sih, tapi kalau itu yang terbaik untuk Rukia, kenapa tidak? Lagian aku akan bahagia kalau sahabatku bahagia," kata Renji bijak. Mukanya kelihatan sangat dewasa kali ini.

Muka Rukia yang semula takut dan sedih sekarang berubah menjadi wajah gembira dan berseri. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya. Ichigo pun seperti itu, dia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis tapi penuh arti. Dia menatap Rukia yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat wajah polos Rukia.

"Kau memang sahabat yang pengertianRenji," kata Ichigo sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Begitulah… itulah yang namanya persahabatan," kata Renji sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Renji… aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba dan dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Ichigo dan Renji yang mengetahui perubahan muka Rukia hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Nani?" tanya Renji masih dengan gaya orang bingung.

"Aku mau minta jus jeruk, hehe… haus nih," kata Rukia masih dengan wajah merah dan cengingisan.

Renji dan Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop saja. Renji beranjak berdiri dan Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rukia masih cengingisan di tempat sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal.

"Iya juga ya… aku sampai lupa," kata Renji sambil berjalan menuju dapurnya *emang Renji orangnya bego kok* -d bankai Renji-

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

= At Inoue's home =

Tatsuki yang sedari tadi menunggu Inoue yang sedang pingsan, sekarang sedang memakan camilan sambil membaca novel agar dirinya tidak merasa bosan. Ishida yang sebenarnya ada di rumah Inoue sekarang sedang pergi keluar mencarikan obat yang tepat untuk Inoue. Dan jadilah… Tatsuki sendiri menunggu Inoue sampai sadar.

Tatsuki yang udah capek mengunyah camilannya dan udah capek bertiduran, sekarang bernajak berdiri sambil berjalan menuju jendela kamar Inoue. Dia menatap langit yang sudah berwarna jingga itu. Dia tersenyum tipis dan terlintas satu pikiran yang dia lupakan. Kenapa Rukia dan Ichigo belum kembali? Pikirnya. Lalu dengan sigap dia mengambil HPnya yang sekarang sedang berada di saku roknya. Setelah membuka HPnya, Tatsuki segera mencari kontak yang dia beri nama Rukia-chan. Setelah menemukannya dia segera memencet tombol hijau di Hpnya.

Tatsuki Rukia

Rukia : *kaget* Tatsuki?

Tatsuki : Yo… di sini. Kau ke mana saja, sudah senja nih, kok belum ke rumah Hime?

Rukia : *bingung and gugup* Eh…itu… um… aku sekarang sedang berada di rumah Renji, tadi sebenarnya aku sudah pulang dari super market, tapi ada pikiranku yang melintas agar aku ke rumah Renji saja dulu. Hehe… kau masih di sana ya? *berkata sejujur-jujurnya*

Tatsuki : Benar… jadi… kau sekarang di rumah Renji ya?

Rukia : Iya… ini ada Renji di sini, di sini juga ada Ichigo.

Ichigo and Renji : *teriak* Ada yang mencariku?

Rukia : Ge eR!

Tatsuki : Oh… bagaimana ke adaan Renji? *blushing*

Rukia : *jauhin muka dari Hp* Ren… di tanya Tatsuki lho… *memasang senyum jahil*

Renji : *teriak* Ada apa Tat? Emangnya mau tanya apa?

Tatsuki : Eh… *salting*

Ichigo : *teriak* Ren… Tatsuki lagi khawatir ntuh.

Renji and Tatsuki : *teriak* Jeruk BAKA! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan.

Rukia : Sudah ah… oh ya Tat… kau di sana sendiri apa masih ada Ishida.

Tatsuki : Ishida sedang cari obat untuk Hime, sekarang kau ke sini ya, aku alone nih…

Rukia : Ok… tunggu saja.

Tatsuki : Kalau begitu bye… untung saja Hime tidak bangun karena teriakanku. Hehe… jangan lama-lama ya.

Rukia : Yoi…

Sambungan telefon mereka terputus. Tatsuki segera memasukkan Hpnya ke dalam saku bajunya. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju kasur Inoue kembali. Dia melihat di sana ada Inoue yang sedang duduk sambil bersandar di atas kasurnya. Inoue tersenyum kecil dan Tatsuki mebalasnya dengan senyuman kecil juga.

"Sudah bangun Hime?" tanya Tatsuki sambil duduk di tepi kasur Inoue. Inoue mengangguk pelan masih dengan tersenyum.

"Tadi Kuchiki dan Kurosaki berada di rumah Abarai ya, wah… mereka bertiga sudah rukun ya, syukurlah," kata Inoue sambil memperlihatkan wajah lega.

"Iya… mereka sudah bersikap seperti biasa kok," kata Tatsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Ishida-kun mana?" tanya Inoue.

"Dia sedang mencarikan obat untukmu, dan aku di suruh menjagamu," jelas Tatsuki.

"Oh… begitu ya, kalau kau mau pulang silahkan Tatsu-chan, aku bisa menjaga diriku kok," kata Inoue masih dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak aku di sini saja," kata Tatsuki sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Atau kau mau membesuk Abarai? Kalau mau, silahkan," kata Inoue. Dan seketika wajah Tatsuki memerah.

"Itu…" kata Tatsuki gugup. Mukanya masih memerah.

"Besuklah dia, katakan padanya apa yang ingin kau katakan, dia sekarang sedang kekurangan kasih sayang juga lho," kata Inoue memberi nasehat kepada Tatsuki agar segera membesuk Renji.

"Tapi kau…" kata Tatsuki terpotong karena Inoue menyela.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa menjaga diri baik-baik kok, sekarang Tatsu-chan segera jenguk Abarai-kun ya," kata Inoue. Tatsuki mengangguk pelan.

Tatsuki segera bergegas mengambil tasnya yang berada di samping ranjang Inoue. Dia memasukkan buku novelnya dan segera berlari kecil menuju pintu kamar Inoue. Sebelum keluar dia melihat Inoue sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Setelah itu dia berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar rumah Inoue.

"Semoga berhasil," kata Inoue lirih. Lalu dirinya berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju dapur.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

= At Abarai's home =

Rukia meminum jusnya yang tadi tinggal separuh. Setelah habis dia menaruh gelas jusnya di atas meja. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali menghembuskannya. Pandangannya sekarang beralih ke sebelah, di sana di lihatnya Ichigo sedang asyik menyeruput jusnya yang masih separuh. Dan pandangannya kali ini beralih ke Renji yang berada di depannya. Dia tersenyum jahil.

"Ren… kau tau, suara Tatsuki tadi kelihatan sangat khawatir lho," kata Rukia masih tetap menyunggingkan senyuman jahilnya.

Renji yang sekarang sedang asyik menyeruput jusnya langsung menyemburkan jusnya. Refleks, Rukia mengambil bantal kecil yang berada di sebelahnya dan segera menutupi mukanya dengan bantal itu. Ichigo yang tidak menyadari hal itu akan terjadi, sekarang wajahnya sudah di basahi dengan jus yang sedang di minum Renji.

"Nani? Kau jangan bercanda," kata Renji sambil melototi Rukia.

"Hey… apa-apaan ini," kata Ichigo sambil menampakkan wajah marah.

Rukia yang merasa sudah aman langsung menurunkan bantalnya. Dia menatap Renji dengan tatapan terjahilnya. Renji yang mengerti akan di goda Rukia hanya bisa berwajah takut dan was-was.

"Asal kau tau saja ya, Ren. Tatsuki itu menyukaimu lho," kata Rukia sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Rukia… kalau bercanda jangan keterlaluan, Tatsuki kan men…" kata Renji terpotong karena medengar teriakan Ichigo.

"KAU… CEPAT AMBILKAN TISYU ATAU RUMAHMU AKAN RUSAK," teriak Ichigo dengan wajah yang super duper menakutkan. Rukia dan Renji saja sampai takut.

"Ba… baik… tunggu di sini sebentar," kata Renji sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur.

Rukia yang merasa aura killer Ichigo sudah menurun sekarang mencoba mengambilkan sapu tangannya yang berada di saku roknya. Dengan rasa takut sekarang dia menyodorkan sapu tangnnya di depan muka. Ichigo yang merasa di beri langsung menyaut sapu tangan Rukia. Dia mengelap mukanya dengan kasar.

"Arigatou, baunya wangi," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan tetap mengusapkan sapu tangan Rukia. Wajah Rukia sekarang bersemu merah.

"Doita, itu gunanya seorang kekasih," kata Rukia dengan menunduk malu.

"Hem… baunya sangat wangi, bau ini seperti bau lavender," kata Ichigo berhenti di acara usap-mengusapnya dan sekarang mencium sapu tangan Rukia.

"Itu kan bau parfum yang biasa ku pakai setiap hari Ichigo…" kata Rukia langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan sebal, "Masa' kamu nggak ingat dengan bau parfumku?" kata Rukia masih dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Agar aku tidak lupa… bolehkah aku mencium bau itu setiap waktu," kata Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahny ke wajah Rukia.

Rukia yang menyadari itu langsung gugup. Wajahnya memerah dan keringat dingin melintas di dahinya. Ichigo terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia, senyuman jahil tersungging di bibirnya kali ini.

"Jangan lakukan di sini, Baka…" seru Rukia sambil menimpukkan bantal di depan muka Ichigo.

"Apanya yang jangan lakukan?" tanya Renji sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua *IchiRuki*

"I… iie," kata mereka barengan sambil bermuka merah.

"Ini ti…" kata Renji terpotong karena melihat muka Ichigo yang sudah bersih, "Lho?" kata Renji bingung.

"Tadi aku di beri Rukia sapu tangan, dari pada menunggumu lama, sebaiknya aku menerima dari Rukia saja, lumayan… dapat bau-bauan wangi," kata Ichigo sambil melirik ke arah Rukia.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Rukia melototi Ichigo.

"Hey… kalian ini sudah jadi kekasih ataupun belum sama saja ya, dasar…" kata Renji sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Hening mengiringi mereka bertiga secara tiba-tiba. Tak tau kenapa, mereka semua tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Tak lama kemudian, bel rumah Renji berbunyi. Dan itu membuat keheningan di antara mereka bertiga pecah.

"Um… aku lihat dulu ya siapa tamunya," kata Renji sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Rukia yang tau siapa yang akan datang langsung memberesi barang-barangnya dan segera menggeret tangan Ichigo. Ichigo yang tidak terima karena di geret, langsung menampis genggaman tangan Rukia.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tatsuki ke sini baka, kita harus pergi," kata Rukia sambil berbisik.

"Baiklah… ayo," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan mendahului Rukia.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan sebelum menghadap ke pintu depan. Sepasang kekasih itu mengintip keadaan Renji sekarang. Dan… benar sekali akan tebakan Rukia, di depan pintu sana ada Tatsuki yang sedang tersenyum sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Renji. Renji pun begitu, kelihatannya dia lupa kalau dia sekarang berada di depan pintu.

Rukia dan Ichigo tersenyum licik. Mereka berdua berpandangan dan segera mengangguk pelan. Perlahan tangan mereka meraga saku masing-masing dan mengeluarkan Hp mereka. Masih dengan senyuman licik, mereka memfoto Renji dan Tatsuki secara diam-diam. Lalu setelah puas mereka memasukkan kembali HP mereka.

"Ayo pulang," bisik Rukia dan menggeret Ichigo keluar.

Saat sampai di depan pintu mereka berdua berhenti. Tatsuki dan Renji yang menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangannya mencari-cari orang yang mengganggu mereka. Tepat saat di tempat Ichigo dan Rukia, pandangan Renji dan Tatsuki berhenti. Rukia yang merasa di perhatikan hanya tersenyum tipis, dan Ichigo mendengus pelan.

"Kami mau pulang, semoga kau cepat sembuh Renji," kata Rukia sambil berjalan menuju keluar. Ichigo mengikuti Rukia dan belakang.

Saat berpapasan dengan Renji, Rukia berhenti sejenak dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Renji.

"Jangan sia-siakan waktu seperti ini," bisik Rukia dan di akhiri dengan senyuman. Muka Renji langsung berubah menjadi merah.

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan kembali berjalan lagi. Saat dia menatap Tatsuki, dia tersenyum manis.

"Tatsuki… aku ke rumah Inoue dulu ya," kata Rukia sambil terus berjalan melewati Tatsuki. Tatasuki mengangguk pelan tanda dia menyetujuinya.

Rukia sekarang sudah berada di gerbang rumah Renji. Dia berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke belakangnya. Dia menunggu Ichigo yang sekarang berada 2 meter di depannya.

"Tatsuki… kau buatkan si baka nanas itu makanan ya, kasihan… dia belum makan," kata Ichigo dan di akhiri dengan senyuman jahil.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ichigo mempercepat jalannya berharap dia tidak mendapatkan tendangan keras yang biasa Tatsuki lakukan ke Keigo. Tapi dugaan Ichigo melenceng, saat dia membalikkan badan untuk melihat keadaanya, dia melihat Renji dan Tatsuki yang berwajah merah. Dia tersenyum tipis dan kembali berjalan lagi.

"Mereka akan jadian sebentar lagi," kata Ichigo dan terus berjalan menuju rumah Inoue.

= At Inoue's home =

Ishida membuka pintu rumah Inoue dengan santai. Dia mengira Tatsuki masih di sana dan Inoue masih pingsan dan tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Tapi perkiraan Ishida melenceng. Di dapur dia melihat ada seorang yang sedang memasak di atas penggorengannya. Ishida mendekat mencoba melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang memasak di sana.

Di sana dia melihat ada seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna oranye kecoklatan sedang bermain spatula di atas penggorengan. Dia berfikir itu adalah Inoue, tapi di sisi lain dia ingat bahwa keadaan Inoue sedang menurun. Bertepatan saat dia mau menyentuh pundak sang gadis, sang gadis itu berbalik.

"Ishida-kun?" kata gadis itu agak kaget. Di tangannya sekarang ada dua piring yang berisi masakannya.

"Inoue-chan? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ishida agak tak percaya.

"Seperti yang Ishida-kun lihat, aku sudah bisa memasak sekarang," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan hasil masakannya.

"Kau serius sudah baikkan?" tanya Ishida lagi agak khawatir. Inoue tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Ishida.

"Tenang Ishida-kun… aku sudah baikkan, sekarang makan dulu yuk, pasti Ishida-kun sudah lapar," kata Inoue sambil menaruh piringnya di meja makan.

Inoue duduk di salah satu kurisinya dan segera mengambil sendok dan garpu. Inoue melihat Ishida yang masih agak kebingungan sambil tersenyum dan memberi isyarat agar segera duduk dan makan. Ishida yang mengerti langsung duduk dan menaruh obat yang baru saja ia beli di sampingnya. Segera Ishida mengambil sendok dan garpu dan melihat piring yang berisi masakan buatan Inoue.

"Itadakimasu!" seru mereka berdua dan langsung menyantap makanan tersebut.

"Hm… masakannya lumayan enak, kalau ini terus di latih pasti akan menjadi masakan yang terkenal," kata Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Pipinya bersemu merah sekarang, Inoue pun juga begitu.

"Arigatou," kata Inoue singkat masih dengan pipi merahnya.

Mereka berdua meneruskan makannya dan sekali-kali mereka bercanda dan tertawa lepas. Terlihat dengan jelas di wajah mereka berdua, mereka sangat senang kali ini. Seperti tidak ada yang membebani mereka.

= Di saat yang sama =

Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan beriringan sambil membawa kantung plastik berwarna putih dan isinya adalah camilan kesukaan Inoue. Setelah mereka keluar dari rumah Renji mereka langsung berjalan menuju supermarket untuk mencarikan camilan tersebut.

"Ichi… nanti kita tidak usah lama-lama di rumah Inoue ya," kata Rukia sambil melihat wajah Ichigo yang sekarang berada di samping kanananya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Katanya kau mau menjelaskannya," kata Ichigo tanpa melihat Rukia dan terus berjalan lurus.

"Bukannya begitu… tapi aku tidak mau mengganggu acara Ishida dan Inoue," kata Rukia agak kesal.

"Oh… baiklah… aku juga tidak mau mengganggu mereka, sudah di putuskan… kita akan pulang langsung setelah kita memberikan camilan itu," kata Ichigo sambil melirik kantong plastik yang di bawa Rukia.

"BAKA! Ya jangan pulang langsung, katanya mau jelasin," kata Rukia dengan aura kemarahan yang makin lama makin meninggi. Ichigo yang menyadari itu langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari dahinya.

"Rukia… iya-iya, kita akan mampir sebentar lalu kita akan menjelaskan dan kita pulang tanpa mengganggu Inoue dan Ishida, oke… sekarang kau bisa tersenyum kan?" kata Ichigo sambil memainkan bibir Rukia dengan tangannya agar terlihat seperti orang tersenyum.

"Mmpt… mmpt… bwahahaha… kau lucu sekali Ichi…" tawa Rukia pecah saat melihat wajah takut Ichigo.

Ichigo yang merasa di permainkan hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan membuang muka. Dia berjalan mendahului Rukia dengan aura kemarahan yang tak kalah menakutkannya dengan Rukia tadi. Rukia yang menyadari Ichigo sudah jauh langsung berlari kecil mengejar Ichigo.

"Mau balas dendam?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah menggoda.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan menghadap Rukia. Dia mencubit-cubit pipi Rukia karena saking gemesnya dengan Rukia. Rukia yang *memang* tidak suka pipinya di pegang-pengang atau pun di cubit-cubit mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo.

"Lepas… kan… Ichi…" kata Rukia terbata-bata karena sulit berbicara.

"Haha… kau memang lucu Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil menghentikan aktifitas cubit-cubitnya.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan kembali menuju rumah Inoue. Sesekali mereka bercanda di dalam perjalanan mereka.

= At Inoue's home =

Rukia sudah sampai di depan rumah Inoue langsung memasuki gerbangnya tanpa memencet bel rumah Inoue dulu. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Rukia berhenti dan sedikit mendekatkan kupingnya ke pintu rumah Inoue. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Inoue.

"Ishida-kun… lihat… pipimu terkena creamnya, haha… lucu," kata Inoue terlihat sangat riang.

"Lihat ponimu Inoue-chan… ponimu terkena coklat, haha… lucu," kata Ishida terlihat sangat riang sekali.

Rukia tersenyum tipis dan segera melihat ke belakang, atau bisa di sebut juga melihat Ichigo yang sekarang sedang berada di ambang gerbang rumah Inoue. Rukia melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat pada Ichigo agar dia datang menumui dirinya. Dengan santainya Ichigo memasuki rumah Inoue tanpa menimbulkan suara yang membuat orang terusik.

"Ingat jangan lama-lama," bisik Rukia saat Ichigo sudah berada di depannya. Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Rukia mengetuk pintunya.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Setelah mengetuk pintu Rukia mengambil Hpnya yang berada di saku roknya. Dia membukanya dan segera mengarahkan kameranya ke depan pintu rumah Inoue. Ichigo yang mengerti itu, langsung mengikuti Rukia. Dia mengambil Hpnya yang berada di saku celananya dan menghadapkan kameranya ke depan pintu.

"Eh… Inoue-chan… ada yang mengetuk pintumu tuh, aku bukakan ya," kata Ishida.

"Iya… tolong ya Ishida-kun," kata Inoue.

Ishida berjalan perlahan menuju pintu depan sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Sesampainya di depan pintu, dia membukanya perlahan.

"Kuchiki… Kurosaki?" kata Ishida kaget.

"Konbanwa *ini uda malem lho, sekitar pukul 6 PM* maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin membesuk Inoue saja," kata Rukia sambil menahan tawa karena melihat muka Ishida yang penuh dengan cream. Dia sampai lupa kalau dia menghadapkan HPnya di depan pintu.

"Iya… kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu kok," kata Ichigo sambil menahan tawa. Dia juga lupa niat aslinya.

Inoue yang mendengar nama kedua sahabatnya di sebut langsung berlari menuju pintu depan. Di sana dia melihat ada kedua sahabatnya yang bermuka merah karena menahan tawa.

"Kuchiki… Kurosaki… senanganya kalian mau datang kemari," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum. Di mukanya sekarang berlumuran coklat.

"Mmpt… mmpt…" Rukia dan Ichigo menahan tawa dan mereka segera memencet tombol kamera mereka.

'Krik' suara kamera HP mereka berbunyi.

"Bwahahah… lucu sekali… hahaha…" tawa Ichigo dan Rukia lepas karena melihat hasil potretan mereka bagus.

Ishida dan Inoue yang merasa di tertawakan wajahnya langsung bermuka merah. Mereka lupa bahwa wajah mereka masih penuh dengan adonan kue yang akan mereka buat. Dengan sigap mereka berdua berlari menuju kamar mandi dan segera mencuci muka mereka.

"Mereka memang pasangan yang cocok," kata Rukia sambil menghapus air matanya yang hampir saja keluar karena terlalu asyik tertawa dan memasukkan Hpnya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Memang… kau tau, Ishida itu menyukai Inoue lho," kata Ichigo sambil menghapus air matanya dan memasukkan Hpnya ke sakunya juga.

"Nani? Benarkan?" tanya Rukia agak shock.

"Benar sekali, dia pernah mengatakannya padaku, karena aku adalah teman terdekatnya Inoue," kata Ichigo.

"Wah… tepat sekali, Inoue juga pernah bilang kalau dia mengagumi Ishida yang kepintarannya melebihi siapapun…" kata Rukia. Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, Rukia tersenyum jahil. "Tak seperti kau," kata Rukia di akhiri dengan senyuman manisnya.

Ichigo mendengus kesal sambil berkata, "Kau jangan bandingkan aku dengan si anak kaca mata itu, lebih baik bandingkan aku dengan si baboon Renji saja."

Rukia cengingisan melihat muka kesal Ichigo. Lalu dengan perlahan, dia memasuki rumah Inoue dengan santai.

"Inoue… aku masuk ya," teriak Rukia sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di dapur mereka agak shock melihat keadaan dapur. Keadaan dapur sekarang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Ada terigu di mana-mana, coklat di meja sudah tumpah semua, cream-cream berceceran di penggorengan dan yang terakhir, ada telur yang berserakan di lantai. Rukia dan Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Memang pantas," kata mereka barengan.

Setelah mengatakan itu Ishida dan Inoue datang barengan dengan wajah dan rambut yang basah. Lalu mereka juga sudah membawa handuk untuk mengeringkan muka dan rambutnya itu.

"Kuchiki… kau bawa apa?" tanya Inoue sambil melihat kantong plastik yang di bawa Rukia.

"Oh… ini, ini camilan kesukaanmu, aku membelikannya berharap besok kau sudah kembali ke sekolah," kata Rukia sambil menyodorkan kantong plastiknya.

"Wah… banyak sekali, arigatou," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kami juga mau meminta maaf, semoga kau masih mau menjadi sahabat kami, Inoue," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia.

Hening mengiringi mereka tiba-tiba. Inoue agak shock dengan apa yang di katakan Ichigo. Rukia menunduk sedih karena melihat ekspresi wajah Inoue yang berubah itu.

"Iya… maafkan kami, kau masih mau menjadi sahabat kami kan?" tanya Rukia masih dengan wajah menunduk. Dia tidak mau melihat ekspresi wajah Inoue lagi.````````````

Seketika wajah Inoue berubah menjadi senang. Wajah kagetnya sudah menghilang tertutupi senyuman manis yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Tenang saja Kuchiki, aku akan terus menjadi sahabatmu, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui semuanya kok, mulai dari kau menangis sendiri, menangis di temani Kurosaki dan sampai kalian jadian, aku tau semua ceritanya, bahkan aku melihatnya langsung," kata Inoue dengan senyum polosnya.

Rukia mendongkkakan kepala dan matanya melebar. Ichigo pun begitu, matanya melebar dan di wajahnya terukir tatapan tak percaya. Kejadian pada hari minggu sore itu di lihat langsung oleh Inoue? Tidak mungkin. Pikir mereka berdua.

"Abarai juga tau semuanya," tambah Inoue lagi masih dengan senyum polosnya.

'Glek… mati aku' pikir mereka berdua.

"Hehe… kalau begitu tidak usah di jelasin lagi ya, sekarang kami mau pulang, nii-sama pasti memarahiku kalau aku masih tetap di sini," kata Rukia sambil berjalan kaku menuju pintu depan.

"Iya… aku juga, maaf kami mengganggu acara masak kalian," kata Ichigo sambil mengikuti Rukia.

"Eh… langsung pulang ya, kalau begitu sekali lagi arigatou," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum.

Saat Rukia berpapasan dengan Inoue, dia ingat sesuatu. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat pasih sekarang berubah menjadi cerah. Dia tersenyum jahil sambil melihat Inoue.

"Inoue… jangan kau sia-siakan hal seperti ini, aku tau, dia sayang padamu," kata Rukia sambil menepuk pundak Inoue.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rukia kembali berjalan dan masih menyunggingkan senyuman jahilnya. Saat dia berpapasan denga Ishida, dia malah mengembangkan senyuman jahilnya itu. Ichigo yang mendengar percakapan Inoue dan Rukia langsung mempunyai ide. Dia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Rukia kepada Ishida.

Bertepatan saat dia melewati samping Ishida, dia berhenti. Lalu senyuman jahil mengembang di bibir Ichigo. Dia menatap Ishida dengan tatapan jahil. Ishida bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Gunakan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya, dia menganggumimu lho," kata Ichigo masih mengembangkan senyuman jahilnya.

Ichigo melanjutkan jalannya mengikuti Rukia yang sekarang sudah berjalan duluan menuju rumah.

= Di jalan =

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan berdampingan dengan keheningan seperti biasanya. Langit yang semula berwarna nila sekarang sudah berganti menjadi warna hitam dan di hiasi dengan bintang yang bersinar menerangi langit hitam nan gelap itu. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Apa kau yakin, bahwa Inoue dan Renji akan bahagia dengan pasangan baru mereka?" tanya Rukia di sela-sela keheningan mereka.

"Pasangan baru katamu? Memangnya mereka sudah mempunyai pasangan sebelum Tatsuki dan Ishida datang?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Rukia hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit masalahnya yang telah berlalu. Dia tersenyum bebas sembari melihat langit yang indah karena hiasan sinar bintang. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus membelai-belai rambut hitamnya.

Tak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Rukia. Rukia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia yang sekarang berada di gerbang 'Kuchiki mansion'. Rukia juga tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kelihatan sangat senang. Dia berjalan mendekat ke Ichigo dan berjinjit.

'Cup' ciuman hangat yang Rukia berikan kepada Ichigo mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Ichigo.

Muka Ichigo memanas, dan seketika mukanya berubah menjadi merah. Dia memegang pipinya bekas ciuman hangat Rukia. Rukia tersenyum dan mukanya berubah menjadi merah juga. Dia berlari kecil meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang bingung menuju ke arah gerbang rumahnya. Dia membuka gerbang rumahnya perlahan dan masuk. Sebelum melanjutkan jalannya, Rukia melihat Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Oyasumi, Ichi… semoga hari esok lebih baik lagi," kata Rukia lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan menurunkan tangannya dari pipi menuju samping badan. Dia tersenyum melihat gerbang rumah Rukia yang sudah tertutup rapat. Setelah itu dia berjalan lagi menuju rumahnya.

"Oyasumi, Rukia… semoga do'amu terkabulkan," kata Ichigo dan di akhiri dengan senyumannya.

Dia berjalan perlahan menuju rumahnya. Meskipun angin malam yang dinginnya sampai ke tulang, dia tetap berjalan perlahan tanpa menghiraukan dinginnya angin malam itu.

"Aishiteru, Rukia," kata Ichigo dan dia menatap langit, "Aku percaya, hari esok akan lebih baik lagi."

^_TSUZUKU_^

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic. Setelah penantian panjangku ingin segera menghadap ke my lovely komputer untuk menyelesaikan chapter kedua ini, akhirnya aku bisa meneruskannya. Untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, ada banyak halangannya. Mulai dari kaki nggak bisa di gerakin *kaku* tubuh sakit semua *kaku* dan yang terakhir di ganggu ma sepupu and mami yang ngomel nyuruh Ai nyetrika baju Ai. Huf… capek deh. Kali ini lumayan panjang kan? Dan kali ini gimana fic saya? Cerita ini dapat inspirasi dari lagunya Aqua timez yang Velonica. Meskipun aku tidak tau artinya dengan tepat, tapi aku tau maksud intinya kok. Ok… Ai Cuma butuh review buat nerusin cerita Ai yang aneh ini. Semoga saja nggak dapet omelan *amin…* ok akhir kata,

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


	4. Chapter 4

Cinta Segiempat

Moshi-moshi minna-san… bertemu dengan Ai lagi, anggota FFn tergaje. Setelah mendapatkan segala cobaan yang merintang, akhirnya saya bisa juga meneruskan nih fic. Saya memang orangnya suka yang cepat, tapi saya juga tipe orang yang santai, jadi kalau lagi pengin cepet ya cepet, kalau santai ya santai *nggak penting banget deh*. Oh iya, aku juga mau berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah mereview fic Ai yang *amat and sangat* jelek ini. Semoga saja di chappie ini menjadi moment yang menyenangkan lagi bagi siapa saja. Ok… enjoy aja. Don't like, don't read.

Summary : kisah persahabatan dan cinta segi empat mereka. Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue dan Renji, mereka bersahabat sejak mereka SMP, tapi Ichigo dan Inoue adalah teman masa kecil begitupun juga dengan Rukia dan Renji, mereka juga teman masa kecil. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mulai menyukai satu sama lain. Akankah persahabatan mereka masih berjalan seperti biasanya? Warning : Gaje, AU, *mungkin* OOC dll.

Disclamer : I don't own Bleach. But Cinta segiempat have to me. Bleach masih punya Tite kubo lho! Ingat!

Rating : *pastinya* T *rating kebanggaan Ai*

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Ichiruki (my favorite pairing)

Cinta segiempat chapter 4

Kilas balik chapter 3

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan berdampingan dengan keheningan seperti biasanya. Langit yang semula berwarna nila sekarang sudah berganti menjadi warna hitam dan di hiasi dengan bintang yang bersinar menerangi langit hitam nan gelap itu. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Apa kau yakin, bahwa Inoue dan Renji akan bahagia dengan pasangan baru mereka?" tanya Rukia di sela-sela keheningan mereka.

"Pasangan baru katamu? Memangnya mereka sudah mempunyai pasangan sebelum Tatsuki dan Ishida datang?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Rukia hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit masalahnya yang telah berlalu. Dia tersenyum bebas sembari melihat langit yang indah karena hiasan sinar bintang. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus membelai-belai rambut hitamnya.

Tak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Rukia. Rukia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia yang sekarang berada di gerbang 'Kuchiki mansion'. Rukia juga tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kelihatan sangat senang. Dia berjalan mendekat ke Ichigo dan berjinjit.

'Cup' ciuman hangat yang Rukia berikan kepada Ichigo mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Ichigo.

Muka Ichigo memanas, dan seketika mukanya berubah menjadi merah. Dia memegang pipinya bekas ciuman hangat Rukia. Rukia tersenyum dan mukanya berubah menjadi merah juga. Dia berlari kecil meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang bingung menuju ke arah gerbang rumahnya. Dia membuka gerbang rumahnya perlahan dan masuk. Sebelum melanjutkan jalannya, Rukia melihat Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Oyasumi, Ichi… semoga hari esok lebih baik lagi," kata Rukia lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan menurunkan tangannya dari pipi menuju samping badan. Dia tersenyum melihat gerbang rumah Rukia yang sudah tertutup rapat. Setelah itu dia berjalan lagi menuju rumahnya.

"Oyasumi, Rukia… semoga do'amu terkabulkan," kata Ichigo dan di akhiri dengan senyumannya.

Dia berjalan perlahan menuju rumahnya. Meskipun angin malam yang dinginnya sampai ke tulang, dia tetap berjalan perlahan tanpa menghiraukan dinginnya angin malam itu.

"Aishiteru, Rukia," kata Ichigo dan dia menatap langit, "Aku percaya, hari esok akan lebih baik lagi."

Hari-hari bahagia…

= Kuchiki mansion =

Pukul 7.45 AM. Rukia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera berjalan keluar. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, dia akan berangkat sekolah di jam segitu. Dan tentunya di depan rumahnya sekarang sudah ada Ichigo, Inoue dan Renji. Tunggu dulu, Inoue dan Renji? Apa mereka datang hari ini? Pikir Rukia sambil terus berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang, dia membuka pengait kuncinya dan segera menarik gerbangnya agar terbuka. Saat itu juga sinar matahari masuk melewati gerbang membuat Rukia silau dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Rukia mengerdap-edapkan mata dan segera melihat ke depan lagi. Samar-samar di melihat rambut oranye yang sangat mencolok. Sepertinya dia sudah menunggu sejak lama. Dan saat mata Rukia sudah bisa melihat dengan normal, dia hanya melihat ada Ichigo saja yang ada di depan gerbangnya.

"Ichigo… yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Rukia masih berada di ambang gerbang 'Kuchiki mansion'.

"Kelihatannya mereka belum datang," kata Ichigo dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Setelah mengatakan itu, dari kajauhan ada orang yang memanggil-manggil nama Rukia dan Ichigo. Rukia dan Ichigo yang merasa di panggil langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakang *untuk Ichigo dan Rukia menghadap ke kiri*. Di sana mereka melihat Renji, Tatsuki, Inoue dan Ishida sedang berlarian menuju mereka berdua.

"Renji, Inoue, Tatsuki dan… Ishida," kata Rukia dan Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Hosh… hosh… kalian mau meninggalkan kami ya? dasar… sahabat tak tau untung," kata Renji, Tatsuki dan Ishida sambil mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Iya… kalain mau berangkat barengan dan berduaan ya?" tanya Inoue sambil tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah tidak ngos-ngosan.

"Tidak juga… ku kira kalian sudah berangkat duluan," kata Rukia sambil menutup gerbangnya.

"Sebaikya kita berangkat sekolah saja," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan duluan.

Rukia dan yang lainnya mengangguk tanda mereka menyetujui ajakan Ichigo. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berempat *ralat* mereka berenam berangkat beriringan menuju sekolah mereka.

= At School =

Mereka berenam masih berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka *untungnya sama*. Sesekali ketiga anak perempuan yang berada di gerumbulan mereka ngerumpi dan tertawa kecil mendengar gosip-gosip yang mereka omongkan.

Saat mereka berenam melewati tengah-tengah lapangan. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Mereka semua memandang keenam anak yang sedang berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya itu dengan tatapan yang aneh. Mungkin mereka heran saja, baru kemarin mereka semua pecah, tapi sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul kembali.

Team redaksi majalah yang melihat mereka sudah bersahabat kembali langsung mendatangi mereka. Seperti pekerjaan mereka sebelumnya, mereka langusng memotreti mereka berenam dan menanyakan sesuatu yang menurut Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Inoue dan Ishida adalah sesuatu yang aneh.

Setelah puas memfoto, team redaksi segera meninggalkan keenam anak yang baru saja mereka serang. Dan keenam anak yang baru saja di tinggalkan hanya bisa cengo sambil melihat para team redaksi majalah menuju ruang kerjanya. Saat sadar mereka menggelengkan kepala bersama dan berkata,

"Team redaksi majalah yang aneh," kata mereka berenam serempak.

Lalu dengan cepat mereka berlari menuju kelas mereka yang tinggal beberapa meter di depan mereka.

* Skip Time *

TING… TONG… TING… TONG…

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Koridor sekolah yang sedari tadi sepi sekarang ramai akan anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Salah satunya adalah segerumbulan anak kelas 3-B yang sekarang sedang berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka terdiri dari Rukia, Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, Renji, Chizuru, Mizuiro dan tak lupa Keigo. Mereka semua berjalan menuju gerbang dengan diam tanpa kata *selalu*.

"Jadi… apa Renji dan Tatsuki jadian?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba dan membuat muka Renji dan Tatsuki memerah.

"NANI?" tanya Chizuru, Mizuiro dan Keigo kaget.

"Kalau nggak percaya ya tanya orangnya langsung saja," usul Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Masa' Tatsuki yang kayak anak laki-laki itu bisa menyukai laki-laki, jadi Homo dong," kata Keigo seenaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja hawa killer sangat tinggi keluar di pinggir tubuh Tatsuki. Renji yang menyadari kekasihnya akan marah langsung meredamkannya dengan cara membisikkan kata-kata.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya," kata Renji sambil berjalan menuju Keigo yang sekarang berada di samping Mizuiro.

Setelah Renji berkata itu, hawa killer Tatsuki menurun dan menjadi normal kembali. Tatsuki tersenyum manis sambil melihat Renji yang terus berjalan menuju Keigo. Renji yang sedang berjalan menuju Keigo terus menaikan hawa killernya agar Keigo ketakutan. Dan benar sekali… dengan segera Keigo bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Mizuiro.

"Ren… jangan marah dong, aku kan Cuma bercanda," kata Keigo bergemetar karena takut.

Renji tidak menghiraukan omongan Keigo lagi. Matanya sekarang sudah menjadi merah karena saking marahnya. Rukia dan Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja. Inoue terkikih melihat kelakuan Renji dan Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tatsuki yang merasa di bela hanya bisa senyam-senyum di tempat.

"Kau tadi bilang apa hah?" tanya Renji ketika berada di depan Keigo *ralat* di depan Mizuiro tapi menghadap ke Keigo yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Mizuiro.

"Aku tadi bilang Tatsuki yang kayak anak laki-laki itu bisa menyukai laki-laki, jadi Homo dong," kata Keigo lagi sambil menatap Renji takut.

Renji tersenyum miris sambil terus melihat Keigo. Semua orang yang berada di dekat Renji terus merasakan hawa killernya Renji meningkat. Rukia yang tidak suka dengan keadaan sekarang langsung bersembunyi di belakang Ichigo. Inoue pun seperti itu, dia bersembunyi di belakang Ishida. Mizuiro yang mengetahuinya langusng mencoba pergi.

"Ehm… permisi, aku tidak mau ikut campur," kata Mizuiro sambil meninggalkan tempatnya. Sekarang Keigo menghadap Renji langsung tanpa perantara.

"Kau memang anak yang penurut ya Keigo, aku suruh mengulanginya saja kau menurut," kata Renji sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya. Keigo semakin ketakutan.

"I… iya… aku kan memang orangnya penurut," kata Keigo sambil terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Dasar bego…" kata Renji dan langsung membogem muka Keigo.

Keigo terlempar 5 meter dari tempat semula dan terkapar dengan bentuk yang aneh. Ichigo, Mizuiro dan Ishida geleng-geleng, Rukia dan Inoue menghela nafas dan Tatsuki berlari kecil menuju Renji. Setelah sampai di sana, Tatsuki langusng memeluk Renji dan Renji tersenyum tipis. Hawa killernya sekarang sudah tidak ada.

"Renji-kun memang hebat, kuat lagi, lihatlah, hampir 6 meter Keigo terlempar," kata Tatsuki sambil menunjuk Keigo.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa saja dia ke UKS, Mizuiro, tolong ya, dia kan sahabatmu," kata Ishida sambil melihat Mizuiro yang tak jauh berada di depannya.

"Baik," kata Mizuiro sambil berlari kecil menuju Keigo.

Sesampainya di tempat Keigo, Mizuiro langsung mencengkram kaki Keigo. Bukannya di bawa dengan lembut, tapi Mizuiro malah menggeret Keigo dengan sadis menuju UKS. Rukia dan Inoue langsung menatap Mizuiro takut.

"Menakutkan," kata mereka berdua *Rukia dan Inoue* sambil tetap menatap perjalanan Mizuiro ke UKS.

"Sudahlah… sekarang sebaiknya pulang," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan kembali dan menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Iya kau benar, Kurosaki," kata Ishida sambil berjalan kembali dan tangannya perlahan menggandeng tangan Inoue.

"Hey… kalian kok bergandengan tangan semua sih, kalau gitu aku tak mau kalah," kata Renji sambil menggeret Tatsuki. Dia menggengam tangan Tatsuki dengan erat.

"Heh… dasar pasangan yang aneh," kata Ichigo dan Rukia sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berenam pulang bareng sambil bergandengan tangan. Sungguh moment yang paling indah bagi mereka. Karena saat ini langit sore sudah terlihat sangat jingga. Mereka berenampun tersenyum senang sambil terus berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

* Skip Time *

= Beberapa Bulan Kemudian =

Pagi hari sekali anak-anak SMA Karakura berdatangan. Terutama yang kelas tiga SMA. Hampir semuanya datang sepagi ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya mereka-mereka yang kelas tiga kan datangnya selalu terlambat. Tapi pagi ini mereka kelihatannya sangat semangat untuk berangkat sekolah.

Salah satunya adalah Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Tatsuki, Inoue, dan Ishida. Mereka semua biasanya datang paling siang sendiri, tapi pagi ini tidak, mereka malah datang yang paling pagi. Itu semua gara-gara hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan, jadi mereka semua bersemangat untuk keluar dari SMA ini *XP*.

Hari ini mereka semua mengumpul di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah mereka. Tidak ada salahnya kan mereka menunggu pengumumannya di belakang sekolah. Karena menurut mereka, lebih baik menunggu dari pada berdesak-desakan nanti.

"Kira-kira nanti aku lulus nggak ya? kalau lulus nilaiku bagus nggak ya?" tanya Rukia entah untuk siapa.

"Tenang saja Kuchiki, kau termasuk anak yang pintar di sekolah kok," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Rukia.

"Iya… benar apa yang di katakan Inoue-chan, Kuchiki, nilaimu pasti bagus, tidak seperti orang yang di sampingmu itu," kata Ishida sambil melihat Ichigo yang sekarang berada di samping Rukia.

Ishida tersenyum licik. Inoue dan Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum manis saja. Ichigo yang merasa di hina hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil membalas senyuma licik Ishida dengan tatapan yang sangar plus menakutkan.

"Sudahlah… yang penting sekarang yang nilainya paling bagus harus traktir kita," kata Tatsuki menengahi Ishida dan Ichigo.

"Iya… yang paling bagus harus traktir pokoknya," kata Renji ikut-ikutan.

"ENAK SAJA…" teriak Ishida dan Rukia barengan.

Inoue, Ichigo, Renji dan Tatsuki langsung menutupi telinga mereka karena mendengar teriakan kedua insan yang di kenal sebagai anak terpintar di sekolah.

"Sudahlah Rukia… lebih baik mentraktir mereka dari pada mendapatkan kekangan lebih banyak dari nii-samamu," kata Ichigo sambil menurunkan tangannya dari telinganya.

"Benar juga kau, lebih baik mentraktir kalian semua dari pada mendapatkan kiekangan lebih dari nii-sama," kata Rukia sambil membayangkan apa saja rintangan yang akan dia lewati jika dia tidak mendapatkan nilai bagus.

"Ishida-kun… kalau memang nanti nilaimu bagus, kau akan ku buatkan kue sebagai hadiahnya," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum ke arah Ishida. Ishida mengangguk pelan, wajahnya sekarang bersemu merah.

"Ya… aku mau," kata Ishida sambil membalas senyuman manis Inoue.

'Glek… jangan sampai aku di ajak' pikir Rukia, Ichigo, Renji dan Tatsuki dalam hati.

Wajah mereka langsung berubah, wajah mereka yang semula ceria sekarang berubah menjadi pucat pasih karena mendengarkan perkataan Inoue. Inoue yang merasa di ragukan langsung menunduk sedih. Ishida yang melihat raut wajah Inoue berubah mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kalau memang mereka tidak mau mencoba masakanmu yang baru dan enak itu, aku tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskannya sendiri," kata Ishida sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Inoue.

Inoue mendongkakkan kepala dan melihat mata Ishida dengan tajam. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dari dalamnya. Setelah dia merasa puas, dia tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang kalau Ishida-kun memakannya, aku bisa memasak seenak itu karena ajaran Ishida-kun juga, jadi apa salahnya kalau Ishida-kun yang mencoba masakanku," kata Inoue kelepasan memeluk Ishida yang sekarang berada di sampingnya.

Rukia, Ichigo, Renji dan Tatsuki agak kaget. Memang mereka akui sih, masakan Ishida itu enaknya seperti masakan luar negeri yang mahal-mahal, tapi kalau di bandingkan dengan masakan Inoue pasti beda jauh. Tapi kata Inoue dia telah di ajari dan bisa menyamai masakannya Ishida, jadi, masakan Inoue sekarang enak dong? Pikir mereka berempat.

Mereka berempat melihat ke Inoue lagi. Dan mereka malah double kaget karena mereka melihat Inoue sedang memeluk Ishida. Dan Ishida sendiri mukanya merah. Mereka berempat tersenyum licik melihat kemesraan Inoue dan Ishida. Dan dengan segera mereka berpandangan dan mengangguk.

"Ehem-ehem…" dehem Rukia dan Tatsuki barengan dan tanpa melihat Inoue dan Ishida. Senyum licik masih tersungging di bibir mereka.

"Jangan lupakan kami," kata Renji sambil mengembangkan senyum liciknya tanpa melihat ke Inoue dan Ishida.

"Kami masih di sini lho," kata Ichigo sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada tanpa melihat Inoue dan Ishida.

"Jadi… kalau mau bermesraan nanti saja," kata mereka berempat barengan sambil melirik Inoue dan Ishida secara serempak.

Inoue yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Mukanya merah karena malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan barusan. Masih dengan malu-malu Inoue manatap Ishida dan teman-teman yang lainnya secara bergantian.

"Gomen… aku kelepasan," kata Inoue sambil tertunduk malu.

Hening mengiringi mereka semua. Hanya ada suara anak-anak lain yang berteriak dari kejauhan. Inoue kembali menatap keempat temannya. Dan dilihatnya sekarang Rukia yang mukanya merah sedang mencengkeram erat baju Ichigo dan Ichigo yang mukanya merah dan kelihatan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tatsuki yang muaknya merah sedang meremas-remas tanga Renji dan Renji menutupi mulutnya dan terliat seperti orang cegukan. Inoue mngalihkan pandangannya ke Ishida. Dia melihat Ishida mukanya masih merah dan dia sekarang agak tertunduk. Inoue tersenyum tipis dan mukanya kembali bersemu.

"Bwahahaha… kalian berdua memang pasangan yang lucu," kata Rukia, Ichigo, Renji dan Tatsuki.

Mereka terus tertawa setelah mengatakan itu. Muka Inoue dan Ishida yang tadi memang sudah memerah, sekarang lebih memerah lagi. Dan pada akhirnya mereka mendengarkan panggilan bahwa sebentar lagi pengumuman akan di tempelkan. Dengan segera, mereka berlarian menuju sumber suara.

= Mading =

Anak-anak yang lainnya sudah berdesak-desakan untuk melihat nilai mereka. Kata kepala sekolah tadi, pengumumannya di tempelkan di mading sebelah utara, jadi anak-anak berdesak-desakan menuju mading untuk melihat nilainya. Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Tatsuki, Inoue dan Ishida yang melihat kelakuan teman-teman sepantarannya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria. Mereka menggeleng bareng dan berjalan menuju belakang sekolah lagi.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu," kata Rukia sambil terus bersweatdrop ria.

Mereka berempat kembali duduk di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah mereka. Saat sampai di sana, mereka duduk berlawanan arah dan mengitari pohon tersebut. Rukia menghadap ke barat dan di samping kanannya ada Ichigo, lalu di samping kanan Ichigo ada Ishida, di samping kanan Ishida ada Inoue, di samping kanan Inoue ada Tatsuki dan di samping kanan Tatsuki ada Renji. Mereka terus bersandar ke pohon tersebut dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka tertidur di sana.

= 5.00 PM =

Rukia merasa sinar matahari menusuk matanya. Karena terlalu terganggu dia langsung membuka matanya. Matanya masih setengah menutup, tapi makin lama, matanya bisa melihat arah depan dengan jelas. Di lihatnya langit sekarang sudah menjadi jingga. Suara anak-anak yang lainnya pun sudah tidak terdengar. Dia melirik ke pergelangan tangannya yang ada arlojinya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat jamnya sekarang.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… bangun, sekarang uda jam lima lebih nih, ayo cepat bangun," kata Rukia sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo tidak merespon, dia malah memeluk Rukia.

"Sudahlah… ayo kita tidur, jangan takut… aku ada di sini," kata Ichigo makin mempererat pelukannya. Sepertinya dia sedang mengigau.

"Jeruk baka cerpat bangunnn…" teriak Rukia tepat di telinga Ichigo. Dan seketika Ichigo terbangun, bahkan semuanya ikut terbangun.

"Apa sih Ruk, kau ini ganggu or…" kata Ichigo terpotong karena Rukia memotongnya.

"Sudahlah… jangan banyak omong, sekarang lihat langit itu," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk langit yang sudah berubah berwarna jingga.

Dengan sebal, Ichigo mengikuti arah tunjuk Rukia, matanya membulat dan dia segera mengambil HPnya yang berada di saku celananya. Matanya membulat juga ketika melihat jamnya.

"NANI? Jam 5.10 PM?" teriak Ichigo dan membuat teman-temannya yang lainnya kaget.

"NANI? Jam 5.10 PM?" teriak teman-temannya mengikuti kata-kata Ichigo.

"Maka dari itu, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sekolah ini, dan sebaiknya kita lihat nilai kita dulu," kata Rukia sambil beranjak berdiri.

Dia mengambil tasnya dan menunggu teman-teman yang lainnya bersiap-siap. Setelah semua sudah rapi, mereka berenam berlari menuju sekolah, tepatnya mading sebelah utara.

Sesampainya di sana mereka berhenti. Um… belum sapai di mading sih, mereka masih berada beberapa meter di depan mading. Dengan perlahan mereka berenam mendekati mading tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai di depan mading tersebut. Semuanya menutup mata sambil menghela nafas, dan secara barengan juga mereka membuka mata.

Mereka masih menatap pengumuman tersebut dengan rasa tegang. Mereka menghela nafas lagi dan berjalan menuju pengumuman yang berada di sebelah kiri sendiri.

Dengan serempak, mereka mendongkakan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang nilainya paling bagus, atau bisa di sebut juga peringkat pertama dari seratus lebih anak SMA Karakura. Mereka masih menatap nama si peringkat pertama tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajah mereka. Setelah di rasanya puas melihatnya, mereka menundukkan kepala.

"Sepertinya aku yang menjadi peringkat pertama," kata seorang dari enam anak tadi.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan tetap dengan ekspresi wajah mereka yang sangat datar. Si anak yang mengatakan dirinya menjadi peringkat pertama tadi membalikkan badan dan menghela nafas. Hening sesaat tapi tiba-tiba…

"YEIY… AKU MENJADI PERINGKAT PERTAMA… SUNGGUH HEBAT… AKU MEMANG SEORANG KUCHIKI YANG HEBAT…" teriak Rukia tiba-tiba sambil melompat-lompat dan membuat teman-temannya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang datar.

Rukia berhenti dari jingkrak-jingkraknya. Dia menatap kelima sahabatnya yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan datar, datar sekali sampai tak berekspresi. Rukia menghela nafas dan berbalik. Matanya terpejam dan dia merasa kemenangannya tidak di respon teman-temannya sama sekali.

"Kalian tidak terima?" tanya Rukia masih dengan memejamkan mata.

Hening mengiringi mereka lagi. Angin musim panas sudah agak terasa kali ini. Sepertinya angin musim semi sudah berlalu dan di gantikan dengan angin musim panas. Angin itu tetap berhembus dan membelai rambut mereka. Masih hening tapi tiba-tiba…

"YEIY… PASTI AKU DAPAT TRAKTIRAN LEBIH… KAU KAN SEORANG KUCHIKI YANG HEBAT, RUKIA… JADI NANTI TRAKTIR AKU LEBIH YA?" kata teman-temannya sambil memeluk Rukia *kecuali Ishida*.

"Ya… ya… itu semua gampang, hm… kalau begitu kita tidak jadi memakan masakan Inoue dong?" tanya Rukia sambil melirik ke Inoue.

"Kalau itu sih terserah kalian saja, kalau kalian mau, aku akan membuatkannya," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hm… sebaiknya kau membuatnya saja Inoue, lihat saja, perbandingan nilai Rukia dengan Ishida kan Cuma sedikit," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk pengumuman tadi.

Keenam anak tersebut melihat kembali pengumuman tadi. Mereka menatapnya lama dan pada akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Padahal Cuma beda 0,1 saja, nilai Kuchiki 49,1 dan aku 49, hm… ternyata kau memang anak yang pintar ya Kuchiki," kata Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sudahlah… yang penting nanti aku dapat trkatiran lebih," kata Renji sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Sebelum itu setidaknya kita lihat, siapa orang paling pintar nomor tiga dari kita," kata Tatsuki sambil melototi nama-nama di pengumuman tersebut.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan segera ikut melototi pengumuman tersebut mengikuti Tatsuki. Saat nama salah satu dari mereka ada di situ, mata mereka berhenti tepat di nama orang tersebut. Setelah itu mereka melirik orang yang namanya seang mereka lototi.

"Ichigo… apa benar kau yang terpintar nomor tiga dari kita?" tanya Tatsuki dan Renji sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang aneh.

"Kalau itu sih…" kata Ichigo terpotong karena Ishida menyela.

"Jangan-jangan kau minta Kuchiki untuk memberi tau semua jawabannya ya Kurosaki, sungguh tindakan yang tidak sopan," kata Ishida sambil menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek.

"Yang di lakukan Kurosaki itu salah, yang benar kan Kurosaki yang harus memberikan jawabannya ke Kuchiki, kan Kurosaki itu laki-laki dan Kuchiki perempuan," jelas Inoue dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

Ichigo melirik Rukia sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia bagaimana. Karena Ichigo melihat Rukia hanya senyam-senyum saja, dia menghela nafas dan segera membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan mendapatkan contekan jawaban sama sekali dari si nona terhormat itu, itu semua aku yang mengusahakannya sendiri, tidak mungkin aku di beri taunya," kata Ichigo sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan tenang.

"Kau kira aku juga mau menerima contekanmu jika prinsipmu seperti yang di katakan Inoue tadi?" tanya Rukia dengan nada dingin yang biasa di lakukan oleh Byakuya.

"Sudahlah… kok malah berantem sih," kata Inoue sambil mencoba menenagkan Rukia.

"Biarkan Inoue-chan… mereka memang memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka dari berkelahi, jadi apa salahnya kalau mereka berkelahi di depan kita," goda Ishida sambil tersenyum licik.

Wajah Ichigo dan Rukia seketika berubah menjadi merah. Mereka menunduk malu, tapi perlahan dia mendongkakkan kepala. Wajah mereka makin memerah lagi ketika tau wajah pasangan mereka juga memerah. Dan pada akhirnya suara tawa Renji dan Tatsuki memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Dasar… kalian itu memang pasangan yang unik," kata Renji dan Tatsuki di sela-sela tertawanya.

Mereka kembali menatap pengumuman itu dengan serius. Mereka mencari nama Inoue orihime, Arisawa tatsuki dan Abarai Renji. Tak lama kemudian mata mereka tertunjuk ke satu arah yang ada namanya Arisawa tatsuki.

"Heh? Tatsuki? Kau nomer 4?" tanya Renji bingung sambil menatap Tatsuki yang kelihatannya senang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tatsuki kembali. Renji menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak…" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan muka yang takut. Dia takut kalau Tatsuki sampai marah. Kalian tau kan bagaimana Tatsuki kalau marah?

"Tatsu-chan hebat…" puji Inoue sambil menunjukkan mata yang berbinar.

Tatsuki mengangguk lalu dengan cepat juga mereka kembali menatap pengumumannya lagi. Hanya tinggal dua nama, Inoue orihime dan Abarai renji. Mata mereka berhenti ketika melihat satu nama. Ya satu nama dari dua nama yang mereka cari. Mereka hening sesaat tapi Inoue memecahkannya.

"Yeiy… aku jadi nomer lima," kata Inoue sambil jingkrak-jingkrak di tempat.

"Jadi… yang paling baka di antara kita itu…" kata Rukia, Ichigo dan Ishida sambil menatap Renji.

"Jangan katakan itu," kata Renji ketus sambil membuang muka.

Mereka semua *kecuali Renji* tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Renji itu. Tapi Renji tersenyum lagi ketika Tatsuki berkata 'Tidak apa… kau kan masih peringkat ke 34 dari seratus lebih anak'. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang mengagetkan mereka.

"Hey… hey… kalian masih di sini, sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah di tutup lho, sebaiknya kalian keluar," kata Matsumoto-sensei sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

Mereka berenam berpandangan sejenak dan kembali menatap Matsumoto-sensei. Wajah mereka masih menampakkan kebingungan karena tiba-tiba saja Matsumoto-sensei datang.

"Kalian tadi kemana saja? dari tadi ku perhatikan kalian tidak ada," kata Unohana-sensei sambil berhenti di samping Matsumoto-sensei.

Mereka berenam kembali berpandangan sejenak dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Wajah mereka masih menyiratkan kebingungan. Dan pada akhirnya mereka terkikih bersama.

"Oh iya… untung saja nilai ujian kimiamu bagus Kuchiki, Kurosaki, aku saja kaget kenapa kalian bisa dapat nilai sebagus itu," kata Ochi-sensei sambil membawa berkas-berkas putih dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Rukia dan Ichigo berpandangan dan tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka mempunyai trik tersendiri untuk mendapatkan nilai kimia yang bagus.

'Kalau itu, membutuhkan sedikit trik yang handal' kata Rukia dan Ichigo dalam hati.

"Untuk Kuchiki… selamat ya, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan Ishida, dan untuk yang lainnya tetap semangat saja," kata Ukitake-sensei sambil bergabung dengan mereka semua.

Mereka berenam berpandangan lagi dan menatap ke depan. Lalu mereka tersenyum penuh arti ke para guru tersebut.

'Hanya dengan 0,1 saja Kuchiki bisa mengalahkanku' pikir Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Um… kalau begitu, kami semua pulang dulu ya Matsumoto-sensei, Unohana-sensei, Ochi-sensei dan Ukitake-sensei," kata Rukia sambil berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Permisi," kata Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Renji dan Tatsuki bersamaan sambil mengikuti Rukia.

Keempat guru yang yang berada di samping mading tersebut hanya bisa cengo melihat murid-muridnya yang berkelakuan aneh. Akhirnya mereka sadar dari lamunan mereka dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang," kata keempat gurutersebut dan mereka ikut berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

= Treating Time =

Setelah puas di traktir Rukia di restoran bintang lima *tentunya masih menggunakan seragam sekolah* mereka langsung berjalan beriringan menuju supermarket. Waktu memasuki restoran bintang lima tersebut, ada seorang pelayan yang mengusir mereka karena mereka di kira akan membuat onar. Kalian tau kenapa kan? Itu semua gara-gara baju yang mereka kenakan. Tapi untung saja orang yang memiliki restoran tersebut sudah mengenal Rukia. Jadi, Rukia dan teman-temannya mendapatkan layanan lebih.

Setelah jalan-jalan berkeliling supermarket untuk mencari bahan masakan yang akan di buat Inoue *lebih tepatnya makanan yang akan di buat Inoue tapi 75% di bantu Ishida*, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Inoue. Mereka semua datang ke rumah Inoue untuk mendapatkan traktiran dari Ishida *ya… kan Inoue uda janji ke Ishida*. Dengan tersenyum, Inoue mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Setelah itu Inoue masuk menuju dapur di ikuti Ishida yang membawa beberapa kantong plastik yang berisi bahan makanan yang akan mereka buat.

= Beberapa menit kemudian =

Inoue dan Ishida berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil membawa beberapa piring yang di atasnya sudah ada makanan yang 'Kelihatannya' enak. Inoue membawanya sambil tersenyum puas dan di wajahnya masih banyak lumuran bahan-bahan yang baru saja ia campur. Dan Ishida yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum simpul dan wajahnya agak bersemu merah melihat wajah Inoue yang masih kotor karena lumuran bahan tadi.

Mereka berdua segera berbelok ke kanan menuju ruang tamu rumah Inoue. Mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat ruang tamu milik Inoue berantakan. Bantal ada di mana-mana, camilan kecil yang tadi sempat mereka beli isi berserakan di mana-mana, bungkus jajan yang sudah tidak berisi berada di mana-mana, dan yang terakhir, teman-teman mereka berserakan di mana-mana juga.

Inoue tersenyum tipis melihat temannya sekarang. Ishida hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria. Sekarang Ichigo sedang tertidur, kakinya berada di kursi ruang tamu dan tubuhnya berada di lantai. Sedangkan Rukia sekarang sedang tertidur dan meringkuk, kepalanya tertidur di dada bidang Ichigo. Renji sekarang sedang tertidur, tubuhnya bersandar di meja ruang tamu yang tingginya Cuma 1 meter, kepalanya berada di pinggiran meja tersebut dan kakinya merentang lurus. Tatsuki sedang tertidur dan meringkuk, kepalanya sekarang berada di paha Renji.

"Sepertinya mereka kelelahan," kata Inoue sambil duduk di lantai yang lumayan bersih.

"Kelihatannya," lanjut Ishida sambil ikut duduk di samping Inoue.

"Lalu makanannya gimana?" tanya Inoue bingung sambil menatap Ishida.

"Tunggu saja sampai mereka bangun, nanti kalau sudah bangun, kita berikan saja makanannya dan sekarang sebaiknya kau makan dulu makanannya Inoue-chan," kata Ishida sambil melirik ke arah makanannya.

"Baiklah."

Inoue dan Ishida masing-masing mengambil satu piring makanan yang sudah mereka buat. Saat makanan itu sudah berada 5 cm di depan mulut Inoue dan Ishida, teman-teman mereka bangun dan mengagetkan Inoue dan Ishida.

"HEY!" seru Rukia, Ichigo, Renji dan Tatsuki barengan sambil memandang Inoue dan Ishida.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inoue dan Ishida barengan.

"Kalian mau meninggal kami ya, dasar," kata Rukia, Ichigo, Renji dan Tatsuki sekali lagi.

"Oh… iya, ini, itadakimasu," kata Inoue sambil menyodorkan makanannya.

Akhirnya mereka semua memakan masakan Inoue *ralat* masakan Inoue tapi yang membuat Ishida karena sebagian besar Ishida yang bekerja. Inoue hanya memberi hiasan saja pada makanan tersebut.

"Hm… makanannya lumayan enak," komentar Rukia sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Tak beda jauh dari makanan yang tadi kita makan di restoran bintang lima tadi," komentar Ichigo asyik mengunyahnya juga.

"Rasanya juga pas banget," komentar Tatsuki asyik mengunyah makanan yang dia bawa.

"Iya… asin dan padasnya pas banget, jadi pengin nambah lagi nih," komentar Renji sambil melirik Inoue dan Ishida.

Inoue tersenyum penuh arti karena mendengar komentar teman-temannya jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Dia melirik Ishida yang sekarang berada di sampinya, dia tersenyum tipis. Ishida membalas senyuman Inoue dengan senyuman tipis juga.

'Arigatou, Ishida-kun' kata Inoue untuk Ishida. Tapi, dia mengatakannya lewat tatapan mata.

'Doita Inoue-chan' balas Ishida dari tatapan mata juga.

Mereka terus melihat satu sama lain tanpa mengedipkan mata sama sekali. Rukia, Ichigo, Renji dan Tatsuki yang baru saja menyadarinya kini tersenyum tipis. Mereka berempat berpandangan sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

Dengan hati-hati Rukia dan Tatsuki berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju meja ruang tamu milik Inoue dan mengambil tas sekolah mereka. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan perlahan juga sambil menuju pintu keluar *tentunya tanpa suara sedikitpun*.

Setelah merasa Rukia dan Tatsuki sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Inoue, Ichigo dan Renji segera berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju meja ruang tamu milik Inoue dan mengambil tas sekolah mereka. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan perlahan juga sambil menuju pintu keluar *dan tanpa suara juga*.

= Depan Rumah Inoue =

"Hahaha… mereka berdua itu memang pasangan yang lucu ya, keduanya sangat polos sekali kalau tentang cinta," komentar Rukia, Ichigo, Renji dan Tatsuki barengan. Setelah itu mereka berempat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil mengomentari setiap perbuatan yang di lakukan oleh pasangan ter'lucu' di sekolah mereka itu. Kenapa bisa di bilang lucu? Itu karena mereka selalu malu-malu kalau lagi di goda *coba siapa yang nggak malu?* dan lagi mereka itu sering berguaru seperti anak SMP pada umunya kalau lagi pacaran. Pokonya terlihat nggak dewasa lha.

Di perempatan jalan, mereka berpisah. Renji dan Tatsuki terus berjalan ke depan, Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan membelok ke kanan. Sebelum berpisah, mereka saling melambaikan tangan masing-masing.

= Renji dan Tatsuki =

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Hening mengiringi mereka berdua. Sejak berpisah dengan Rukia dan Ichigo tadi mereka mulai hening. Karena menurut mereka, tidak akan asyik kalau Cuma berduaan.

Angin malam berhembus dengan kencangnya membuat rok yang di kenakan Tatsuki berkibar. Karena terlalu dingin, Tatsuki langsung menggigil ketika angin itu berhembus kembali. Renji yang mengetahui itu sigap mengambil jacket yang selalu ia taruh di tas.

"Mungkin ini beguna," kata Renji sambil menyodorkan jacketnya di depan muka Tatsuki. Dengan malu-malu Tatsuki mengambilnya dan memakaikannya di tubuhnya.

"Arigatou," kata Tatsuki. Mukanya bersemu merah dan detak jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Doita," balas Renji dan kembali menatap ke depan lagi.

Angin malam berhenbus lagi dengan kencangnya. Tatsuki yang memang memakai bawahan rok pendek, jadi kedinginan, meski jacklet tebal Renji menutupi tubuhnya. Renji kembali menatap Tatsuki yang sedang memeluk lengannya. Bibirnya bergetar karena kedinginan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Renji menggenggam tangan Tatsuki yang sudah sedingin es. Kehangatan cinta Renji bisa mencairkan es yang sudah membeku di tangan Tatsuki. Wajah mereka serasa memanas saat mereka merasakan kehangatan berada di tangan mereka.

= Ichigo dan Rukia =

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan perlahan seperti biasanya tanpa ngomong tentunya dan sepi pastinya. Mereka terus berjalan di dalam keheningan itu tanpa merasa ada yang ganjil. Ya… mereka bersikap seperti itu karena mereka sudah biasa.

Angin malam berhembus dengan kencangnya membuat rok kecil yang di pakai Rukia melambai-lambai. Dan itu membuat rambut Rukia yang sebahu melambai-lambai juga. Dia menggigil kedinginan ketika angin itu berhembus lagi. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia kedinginan langsung merangkul bahunya. Karena hari ini dia tidak membawa jacket.

"Ichi… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia, mukanya sekarang bersemu merah.

"Iie… hanya menghangatkan tubuhmu saja kok, jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh ya," kata Ichigo sambil menyunggingkan senyuman jahilnya.

"Jangan baka, kalau nanti orang-orang melihat kita bagaimana?" tanya Rukia lagi, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Jangan hiraukan, kita kan kekasih," kata Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia lembut. Muka Ichigo ikut bersemu merah ketika melihat muka Rukia bersemu merah juga.

Hening mengiringi mereka lagi. Masih tetap dengan posisi tadi mereka terus berjalan melewati trotoar di kota Karakura. Rukia sekarang menunduk malu karena tidak dapat menormalkan detak jantungnya yang dari tadi berdetak dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Rukia… kau tidak di cari nii-samamu?" tanya Ichigo tanpa melihat muka Rukia. Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Iie… dia sudah percaya padamu," kata Rukia makin tertunduk. Mukanya pun sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Percaya? Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia dengan wajah penuh tanya.

Rukia mendongkakkan kepala melihat mata musim gugur milik Ichigo. Dia mencari-cari apakah dia bercanda atau tidak.

"Kau memang baka ya, tentu saja nii-sama sudah memberikan semua kepercayaannya kepadamu untuk menjaga aku, masa' kau belum mengerti Ichi?" tanya Rukia sambil menampakkan wajah sebal.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arah atas, atau bisa di sebut juga ke arah langit malam yang sudah di penuhi dengan bintang. Tak lama kemudian tersungging senyum kecil di bibirnya.

= Depan Kuchiki Mansion =

Rukia berhenti dan melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Ichigo. Sebelum memasuki gerbang 'Kuchiki mansion' dia berhenti sejenak dan melihat wajah Ichigo. Di lihatnya Ichigo yang tersenyum lebar sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan hangat. Rukia tersenyum, tanpa ia sadari, ia berjalan perlahan menuju Ichigo, lalu dia memeluknya.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lembut sambil mengelus pelan rambut Rukia.

Rukia mendongkakkan wajah dan melihat mata musim gugur milik Ichigo. Mata violetnya kini tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata musim gugur milik Ichigo.

"Aku ingin kita bersama selamanya," kata Rukia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum lebut sambil mengelus perlahan rambut kekasihnya. Di lihatnya dia sekarang yang sedang berada di dekapannya. Ichigo merasa seragam sekolahnya basah di bagian dada. Ichigo agak shock ketika mendengar suara isak tangis Rukia.

"Ruki? Kenapa? Ceritakan semuanya ke aku," tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang amat sangat lembut.

Rukia mencoba menghetikan tangisannya dengan cara menyekanya. Dia kembali mendongkakkan kepala melihat kekasihnya yang sekarang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Aku akan sekolah ke luar negeri, tepatnya… Inggris," kata Rukia lirih.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul dan menghapus air mata Rukia yang kembali keluar. Dia mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Rukia. Dengan perbedaan tinggi yang cukup jauh, Ichigo harus menundukkan kepala untuk mencium Rukia, bukan sekedar mencium, tapi menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Mereka terus melakukan aktifitas mereka di depan gerbang 'Kuchiki mansion'. Untung saja di kompleks rumah ini kalau sudah jam segini sudah sepi, jadi Rukia dan Ichigo tidak terganggu untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rukia dan Ichigo. Dia tersenyum tipis tapi tak lama kemudian senyum itu pudar. Dia menghela nafas untuk menunggu semuanya selesai.

Karena merasa lama, akhirnya orang itu berdehem. Tapi tak di hiraukan Rukia dan Ichigo. Dia kembali berdehem lagi dengan volume yang agak keras. Dan tidak di hiraukan lagi. Dan pada akhirnya *karena saking kesalnya* dia berdehem dengan volume tertinggi. Refleks Rukia dan Ichigo yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sudah puas kalian bermesraan di depanku," kata seorang itu dingin tanpa melihat Rukia dan Ichigo.

Rukia yang mengenali suaranya langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Badannya tiba-tiba menjadi pucat pasih karena saking takutnya.

"Hey… kau Byakuya kan, kalau memang kau tidak mau melihatnya, kenapa tadi kau tidak pergi?" tanya Ichigo yang mengetahui bahwa itu Byakuya, nii-samanya Rukia.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat saja, seberapa besarkah cinta kalian itu," kata Byakuya dingin, senyum yang sangat tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Nii-sama…" kata Rukia yang sekarang mukanya sudah memerah.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Rukia yang mukanya masih memerah hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

"Sudahlah… cepat tidur, semoga kau bahagia, dan tadi itu adalah jaminan, kalau kau sudah kembali, kau boleh memintanya," kata Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Rukia pelan.

"Ba… baik, kau tidak akan lupa jaminan itu kan?" tanya Rukia agak ragu.

"Tidak akan… ingat itu, Rukia kuchiki," kata Ichigo kembali mencium sesaat bibir Rukia.

Lalu pada akhirnya Rukia mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dan dia mengecup kening Rukia. setelah itu, Rukia masuk ke dalam Rumah dan Ichigo berjalan menuju rumahnya.

'Aku tau… kau akan setia menunggu' kata Rukia dalam hati sambil berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

^_TSUZUKU_^

NANI? Tsuzuku lagi? Nggak apa kan? Hehehe… *garuk-garuk belakang kepala* sebenarnya chappie kemarin itu adalah . tapi aku lagi males buat new chapter nih, jadi ya aku terusin aja *gak apa kan?* dan untuk kata-kata yang tidak pas mohon di makhlumi, saya sedang sakit, jadi itu alasannya kenapa saya tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata dengan bagus *salah sendiri, kenapa sakit?* saya mau berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah mereview fic Ai. Sungguh bahagia saya, masih ada yang mereview fic saya. Sekali lagi arigatou… maafkan kesalahan saya ya. Semoga nggak dapet omel *amin*. Akhir kata…

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


	5. Chapter 5

Cinta Segiempat

Hahay… bertemu dengan saya lagi author tergaje di seluruh anggota FFn. Arigatou buat yang ngereview ya. Yap… yap… yap… setelah sekian lama saya menunggu badan saya agar fit lagi, akhirnya sekarang saya bisa mengetik fic lagi. Udah semuanya sakit, badan panas, rasanya kayak orang di bakar di api eh di tambah lagi di larang ngetik fic *tapi sekarang udah boleh kan?*. Hehehe… mumpung masih ada waktu untuk ngetik. Ya aku gunakan untuk ngetik. Nggak banyak ocros lagi. Enjoy aja. Don't like don't read.

Summary : kisah persahabatan dan cinta segi empat mereka. Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue dan Renji, mereka bersahabat sejak mereka SMP, tapi Ichigo dan Inoue adalah teman masa kecil begitupun juga dengan Rukia dan Renji, mereka juga teman masa kecil. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mulai menyukai satu sama lain. Akankah persahabatan mereka masih berjalan seperti biasanya? Warning : Gaje, AU, *mungkin* OOC dll.

Disclamer : I don't own Bleach. But Cinta segiempat have to me. Bleach masih punya Tite kubo lho! Ingat!

Rating : *pastinya* T *rating kebanggaan Ai*

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Ichiruki (my favorite pairing)

Cinta segiempat chapter 5

Kilas balik chapter 4

Rukia berhenti dan melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Ichigo. Sebelum memasuki gerbang 'Kuchiki mansion' dia berhenti sejenak dan melihat wajah Ichigo. Di lihatnya Ichigo yang tersenyum lebar sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan hangat. Rukia tersenyum, tanpa ia sadari, ia berjalan perlahan menuju Ichigo, lalu dia memeluknya.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lembut sambil mengelus pelan rambut Rukia.

Rukia mendongkakkan wajah dan melihat mata musim gugur milik Ichigo. Mata violetnya kini tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata musim gugur milik Ichigo.

"Aku ingin kita bersama selamanya," kata Rukia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum lebut sambil mengelus perlahan rambut kekasihnya. Di lihatnya dia sekarang yang sedang berada di dekapannya. Ichigo merasa seragam sekolahnya basah di bagian dada. Ichigo agak shock ketika mendengar suara isak tangis Rukia.

"Ruki? Kenapa? Ceritakan semuanya ke aku," tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang amat sangat lembut.

Rukia mencoba menghetikan tangisannya dengan cara menyekanya. Dia kembali mendongkakkan kepala melihat kekasihnya yang sekarang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Aku akan sekolah ke luar negeri, tepatnya… Inggris," kata Rukia lirih.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul dan menghapus air mata Rukia yang kembali keluar. Dia mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Rukia. Dengan perbedaan tinggi yang cukup jauh, Ichigo harus menundukkan kepala untuk mencium Rukia, bukan sekedar mencium, tapi menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Mereka terus melakukan aktifitas mereka di depan gerbang 'Kuchiki mansion'. Untung saja di kompleks rumah ini kalau sudah jam segini sudah sepi, jadi Rukia dan Ichigo tidak terganggu untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rukia dan Ichigo. Dia tersenyum tipis tapi tak lama kemudian senyum itu pudar. Dia menghela nafas untuk menunggu semuanya selesai.

Karena merasa lama, akhirnya orang itu berdehem. Tapi tak di hiraukan Rukia dan Ichigo. Dia kembali berdehem lagi dengan volume yang agak keras. Dan tidak di hiraukan lagi. Dan pada akhirnya *karena saking kesalnya* dia berdehem dengan volume tertinggi. Refleks Rukia dan Ichigo yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sudah puas kalian bermesraan di depanku," kata seorang itu dingin tanpa melihat Rukia dan Ichigo.

Rukia yang mengenali suaranya langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Badannya tiba-tiba menjadi pucat pasih karena saking takutnya.

"Hey… kau Byakuya kan, kalau memang kau tidak mau melihatnya, kenapa tadi kau tidak pergi?" tanya Ichigo yang mengetahui bahwa itu Byakuya, nii-samanya Rukia.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat saja, seberapa besarkah cinta kalian itu," kata Byakuya dingin, senyum yang sangat tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Nii-sama…" kata Rukia yang sekarang mukanya sudah memerah.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Rukia yang mukanya masih memerah hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

"Sudahlah… cepat tidur, semoga kau bahagia, dan tadi itu adalah jaminan, kalau kau sudah kembali, kau boleh memintanya," kata Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Rukia pelan.

"Ba… baik, kau tidak akan lupa jaminan itu kan?" tanya Rukia agak ragu.

"Tidak akan… ingat itu, Rukia kuchiki," kata Ichigo kembali mencium sesaat bibir Rukia.

Lalu pada akhirnya Rukia mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dan dia mengecup kening Rukia. setelah itu, Rukia masuk ke dalam Rumah dan Ichigo berjalan menuju rumahnya.

'Aku tau… kau akan setia menunggu' kata Rukia dalam hati sambil berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

Perpisahan kelas tiga…

= At School =

Pagi itu adalah pagi di mana akan di adakan perpisahan anak kelas tiga di SMA Karakura. Panitia pelaksanaan acara sudah sibuk dari tadi sambil berjalan ke sana ke mari. Di bantu oleh anggota OSIS dari kelas dua dan satu, akhirnya semuanya sudah siap sebelum anak-anak kelas tiga yang lainnya datang di aula. Tapi meskipun sudah selesai para panitia harus tetap bekerja untuk menyusun acara.

Salah satunya adalah Rukia, si ketua panitia, yang mempunyai ide akan mengadakan acara yang unik. Di bilang unik karena perpisahan tahun-tahun yang lalu belum di adakan acara seperti ini. Rukia mengusulkan nanti acaranya akan di buka dengan pembukaan *pastinya*, acara kedua di isi sambutan kepala sekolah, acara ketiga di isi dengan penyerahan penghargaan bagi yang berprestasi, acara keempat di isi dengan hiburan, dan yang terakhir di isi dengan acara unik yang sudah di siapkan, tak lupa hadiah-hadiahnya juga.

"Kuchiki… apa kau yakin mau mengadakan acara seperti ini?" tanya Momo agak bingung sambil melihat kertas putih yang di sana di tulisi jadwal acara yang akan di adakan.

"Tenang saja… aku sudah merencanakannya sejak lama kok, lagian nggak ada salahnya kan kita membuat yang baru," kata Rukia masih sibuk memindah tumpukan hadiah-hadiah untuk acara nanti.

Momo mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas putih yang dia bawa ke Rukia yang asyik menghitung hadiahnya. Momo mendekat ke arah Rukia dan menaruh kertasnya di meja.

"Baiklah… nanti yang menjadi MCnya siapa?" tanya Momo sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"MC? Hm… enaknya siapa ya?" tanya Rukia kembali.

"Kau belum memikirkannya sama sekali?" tanya Momo balik sambil melihat Rukia.

Rukia berhenti dalam aktifitasnya dan melihat Momo yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya. Dia menghela nafas lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan.

"Kalau MC aku kan bisa," kata Rukia sambil terus berjalan.

"Masa' Cuma satu orang? Nggak seru… lagian kamu nanti kan jadi anak yang berprestasi juga," kata Momo sambil mengikuti Rukia.

"Baiklah… nanti aku mengajak Inoue saja, yang lainnya tolong carikan," kata Rukia sambil membuka kenop pintu ruang itu.

"Tapi~" kata Momo terhenti karena Rukia sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dasar… senang sekali kau kelihatannya, kalau kau mau membuat acara yang baru, aku akan membuatkan acara yang lebih baru juga dari pada punyamu, ck… aku akan mengganti acaranya," kata Momo sambil kembali berjalan menuju tumpukan hadiah tersebut dan segera menuliskan acaranya sendiri menuju daftar acara yang sudah di buat Rukia.

Momo tersenyum licik sambil terus melihat kertasnya "Kuchiki… kau akan senang dengan semua ini," kata Momo dan dia segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

= At Aula =

Anak-anak kelas tiga sudah mulai memasuki aula sekolahan mereka. Salah satunya adalah Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki dan Renji. Mereka yang paling mencolok sendiri dari semua anak-anak yang lainnya. Rukia yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan teman-temannya itu langsung mendatangi mereka dan ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Ohayo… kalian sudah datang?" tanya Rukia sambil duduk di samping Ichigo.

"Tentu…" jawab Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki dan Renji serempak.

"Kuchiki… nanti acaranya apa aja?" tanya Inoue tiba-tiba.

"Hm… acara ya? yang pastinya nanti kalian pasti sangat terhibur," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Pasti ada yang nggak-nggak nih," kata Ichigo sambil melirik ke Rukia yang sekarang berada di sampingnya.

"Lihat aja nanti," kata Rukia sambil berdiri dari duduknya, "Inoue… ikut aku," ajak Rukia.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Inoue, Rukia sudah menggeret Inoue terlebih dahulu menuju belakang panggung. Ichigo, Ishida, Renji dan Tatsuki yang di tinggal mereka hanya bisa cengo sambil melihat keduanya menuju belakang panggung.

Tak lama kemudian acara mereka segera di mulai. Rangiku dan Inoue yang bertugas sebagai MC segera naik ke panggung dan memulai acara ini. Pertamanya sih Inoue kaku semua waktu di atas panggung, tapi lama kelamaan dia biasa-biasa saja karena sekarang dia sedang bersama Rangiku yang di kenal amat sangat lebay di depan para guru.

Acara pembukaan sudah di laksanakan. Sambutan dari kepala sekolah juga sudah di laksanakan. Sekarang berlanjut ke acara yang ketiga, yaitu penyerahan penghargaan untuk siswa yang berprestasi.

"Untuk acara kali ini saya akan memanggil nama-nama anak yang mendapatkan peringkat satu, dua dan tiga…" kata Rangiku sambil bergaya centil seperti biasanya.

"Dan nama-nama yang kami panggil di harap segera naik ke atas panggung…" lanjut Inoue sambil tersenyum ke arah penonton.

"Untuk peringkat ke tiga, di raih oleh Hitsugaya toushiro dari kelas 3-F, dengan nilai 47…" seru Rangiku.

"Untuk peringkat ke dua, di raih oleh Ishida uryuu dari kelas 3-B, dengan nilai 49…" lanjut Inoue.

"Dan peringkat pertama, di raih oleh…" kata Rangiku di jeda dan dia melirik ke arah Inoue, "Rukia kuchiki dari kelas 3-B, dengan nilai 49,1…" seru Rangiku dan Inoue barengan sambil melompat kecil.

"Untuk nama-nama yang kami panggil, di harap segera naik ke panggung," kata Inoue dan setelah selesai dia langsung meninggalkan panggung.

Ketiga anak yang tadi di panggil segera berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju panggung. Rukia berjalan dengan anggun dan tersenyum ke sana ke mari sambil sesekali mangguk-mangguk. Ishida berjalan perlahan sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Dan yang terakhir Hitsugaya berjalan perlahan sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Saat mereka di atas panggung, tepuk tangan yang amat sangat meriah terdengar di penjuru ruangan aula tersebut. Bahkan para guru *yang biasanya cuek bebek* juga ikut-ikutan tepuk tangan. Rangiku dan Inoue kembali menaiki panggung dan berhadapan dengan ketiga orang yang telah mereka panggil.

"Ya… ini dia ketiga siswa-siswi yang berprestasi, beri tepuk tangan sekali lagi semuanya…" seru Rangiku sambil ikut-ikutan tepuk tangan.

"Baik… sekarang waktunya penyerahan penghargaan, bapak kepala sekolah di harap naik untuk memberikan penghargaannya," kata Inoue sambil melihat ke arah kepala sekolah yang sekarang sedang berdiri.

Kepala sekolah a.k.a Yamamoto-sensei segera berjalan menuju ke atas panggung, di ikuti wakil kepala sekolah a.k.a Soifon-sensei yang berada di belakangnya dan membawa beberapa kotak hadiah dan beberapa piagam untuk ketiga berprestasi itu.

Setelah selesai menyerahkan piagam dan hadiahnya, kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah turun dari panggung dan sekarang berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka. Sekarang di panggung hanya ada Rangiku, Inoue, Rukia, Ishida dan Hitsugaya.

"Sebelum kalian bertiga turun dari panggung, mungkin ada pesan dan kesan?" tanya Rangiku sambil melihat satu persatu dari ketiga anak yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Tidak … terima kasih," kata Rukia dan di akhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku juga tidak," kata Hitsugaya sambil membuang muka.

Sekarang tinggal Ishida sendiri yang belum menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku. Ishida melihat Inoue sejenak dan dia menghela nafas. Mata Inoue kelihatan sangat memohon kepada Ishida untuk memberikan kesan dan pesannya. Setelah berfikir lama, akhirnya Ishida memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Inoue.

"Baiklah… aku mau memberikan kesan dan pesan sedikit," kata Ishida dan itu bisa membuat Inoue dan Rangiku tersenyum.

"Silahkan Ishida-kun," kata Inoue sambil memberikan microfonnya.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bersekolah di SMA Karakura ini, sungguh beruntung juga aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua, yang ku inginkan untuk adik-adik kelasku, semoga kalian bisa melanjutkan semuanya yang telah kami bangun dengan susah payah, selamat buat teman-teman yang lulus, semoga kalian bisa masuk ke universitas yang kalian mau," kata Ishida dan segera mengembalikan microfonnya ke Inoue.

Semuanya masih terdiam dan masih menatap Ishida yang sekarang sedang asyik melirik sana sini sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Inoue tersenyum dan akhirnya dia bertepuk tangan sendiri. Rangiku melihat Inoue dan ikut bertepuk tangan juga. Di ikuti Rukia juga yang bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo bertepuk tangan dan di ikuti semua anak kelas tiga yang berada di aula tersebut. Dan terakhir, para guru juga bertepuk tangan *tapi tepuk tangannya nggak semeriah para murid*.

Rukia, Ishida dan Hitsugaya turun dari panggung setelah semua tepuk tangan sudah berhenti. Sekarang waktunya Inoue dan Rangiku yang beraksi.

"Sekarang acara selanjutnya yaitu hiburan," kata Inoue sambil melirik ke Rangiku.

"Untuk acara hiburan ini akan di isi dengan penampilan anak-anak kelas tiga sendiri," kata Rangiku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Inoue.

"Dan untuk hiburan yang pertama, kami harap para anggota paduan suara kelas tiga naik ke panggung untuk memeriahkan acara," kata Inoue sambil melirik ke Rangiku.

"Untuk para anggota paduan suara, kami persilahkan untuk naik ke panggung," kata Rangiku sambil berjalan menuju belakang panggung.

Para anggota paduan suara kelas tiga berdiri satu persatu dan berjalan menuju atas panggung. Salah satunya adalah Tatsuki, Momo, Nemu dan Chizuru. Setelah semua sudah pada tempatnya, si pemain piano a.k.a Ryo segera memainkan pianonya. Tak lama kemudian suara-suara merdu dari anak-anak paduan suara tersebut menemani alunan piano yang di mainkan Ryo. Semuanya kelihatan tenang dan bahagia mendengar merdunya lagu yang mereka dengarkan.

Akhirnya mereka semua bisa menyelesaikan satu lagu yang menjadi lagu kebanggaan mereka dengan baik. Sebelum turun dari panggung, para anggota paduan suara menunduk ke arah penonton dan berseru 'Arigatou'. Tepuk tangan meriah menemani anggota paduan suara turun dari panggung. Para anggota paduan suara kelihatan sangat bahagia dengan wajah berbinar-binar mereka masing-masing. Tatsuki pun begitu dia kelihatan sangat bahagia sekali.

"Suaramu lumayan Tat," komentar Renji ketika Tatsuki sampai dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sungguh…. Aku baru tau kalau kau bisa bernyanyi seenak itu, lain kali duet sama aku ya," komentar plus minta Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arah Tatsuki.

"Terima kasih… kalau ada waktu pasti aku sempatkan kok, Ruk," kata Tatsuki sambil tersenyum ke Rukia.

Sekarang Rangiku kembali naik panggung lagi. Tapi sekarang dia bersama Momo, bukan bersama Inoue. Rukia yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bisa melihat Momo sedang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Padahal dia kan ketua panitianya, kenapa dia tidak bisa tau kalau MCnya harus ganti-ganti.

"Sekarang untuk hiburan yang kedua ini akan di isi juga dengan penampilan anak-anak kelas tiga sendiri," kata Rangiku sambil melirik ke Momo.

"Hiburan kali ini akan menampilkan kehebatan para dancer kita," lanjut Momo sambil tersenyum ke arah penonton.

"Untuk para dancer kelas tiga, di harap bersiap-siap untuk mengisi acara ini," kata Rangiku sambil melihat ke arah belakang panggung. Di sana dia melihat ada Inoue yang sudah berganti baju dan sudah membawa para anggotanya. Sedikit pemberitahuan, Inoue itu ketua dari kelompok dancer kelas tiga.

"Hm… mungkin persiapannya sudah selesai, sekarang, untuk para dancer kelas tiga di persilahkan untuk menaiki panggung," kata Momo sambil berjalan beriringan bersama Rangiku dan menuju ke belakang panggung.

Dengan segera para anggota dancer kelas tiga memenuhi panggung. Di antaranya ada Inoue *pastinya* Nanao dan Miyako. Mereka semua bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Lagu mulai berputar, semua dancer yang berada di atas panggung segera bergerak. Seiring dengan lagunya, para dancer menari, meloncat, tiarap, berguling, berputar-putar dan salto ke sana ke mari *untung panggungnya kuat*. Rukia dkk hanya bisa cengo melihat para dancer yang di ketuai oleh Inoue itu. Sungguh mereka tidak menyangka, Inoue bisa membuat dancer kelas tiga SMA Karakura dengan gerakan yang sangat membahayakan *bagi yang nggak bisa*.

Lagu berhenti dan para dancer pun berhenti menari. Mereka semua berkumpul dan bergandengan tangan sambil menghadap ke penonton. Dan bersama-sama mereka menunduk dan di akhiri dengan loncatan dan seruan 'SMA Karakura, the best'. Tepuk tangan meriah menemani para dancer turun dari panggung. Di belakang panggung, Inoue hanya bisa loncat-loncat gaje sambil berseru 'Yeiy… yeiy… yeiy…' tapi semua itu berhenti karena Rangiku sudah menariknya dan menyuruhnya segera mengganti baju dancernya. Setelah selesai, Inoue di tarik Rangiku menuju atas panggung.

"Hiburan selanjutnya akan di isi dengan band dari kelas tiga," kata Inoue sambil membaca kertas yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

"Dan band itu bernama Cho band," lanjut Rangiku sambil menyenggol Inoue yang agak bingung dengan kertas yang dia bawa.

"Um… untuk anggota Cho band, di harap segera naik ke panggung," kata Inoue dan setelah itu dia di tarik Rangiku menuju belakang panggung.

Para anggota Cho band yang terdiri dari Hitsugaya sebagai Bassis, Ikkaku sebagai drumer, Yumichika sebagai melodis, Nemu sebagai pemain terompetnya dan Momo sebagai vokalisnya segera naik ke panggung dan menempati posisi masing-masing.

"Ehem… kami akan membawakan lagu yang berjudul Tsumasaki, sebelumnya kalau kami memang ada salahnya kami minta maaf ya, itu semua karena kami sudah jarang latihan karena terus memikirkan Ujian," kata Momo.

"Sudah jangan banyak omong lagi, sebaiknya cepat laksanakan dan selesai," saut Hitsugaya karena capek menunggu Momo.

"Baiklah… satu… dua… tiga… ayo mulai…" seru Yumichika.

Manikyua nutta gohon yubi wo kikazatta

Soshite kagayaita no wa nanto jibun jishin datta

Kannou to wa kingyo no you mata sore wo

Koe totorou kaeranai oto nado nai

Terompet yang di mainkan Nemu sangat terdengar merdu di telinga semua orang yang ada di aula SMA Karakura. Tak lupa campuran alat musik yang lainnnya memperindah suara terompet yang di mainkan Nemu.

Nobiteiku heikousen tonari wa kurikaeshi

Bikasare rekka sareru rashii

Kagi no kakatta sono saki no ashimoto ni

Hirogatte iku kyori wa te de tsunageru soshite kyou mo

Kimi no wake no wakannai yokomoji wo

Hidari de nankai mo nazotteru

Ah… me ga aita shunkan no sono hito wa

Nee kimi no tsume nani iro ni someru no

Suara drum, suara gitar bass dan suara gitar melodi yang di mainkan Ikkaku, Hitsugaya dan Yumichika terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga.

Atatakai to te sabite shimata you da

Dare no mizu kara na no ka mieru no wa buru no hate

Oikakeru to nigete shimau orenji

Ame no nioi karafuru na niji tsunageru soshite ima mo

Nazo no angou wo hisshi de yogoshiteru demo

Kono nimotsu de wa dou ganbatte mite mo

Ah… me wo tojite minu furi de kimi no ue de

Kimi no naka kono sora wa mawaru momo

Suara bass yang di mainkan Hitsugaya terdengar jelas di telinga. Dan di ikuti suara terompet, drum dan melodi yang di mainkan Nemu, Ikkaku dan Yumichika. Dan yang terakhir, suara melodi yang di mainkan Yumichika sangat merdu di dengar.

Ah… kimi no tsume kamereon moyou no

Nee gohon yubi aa dou ka hagarenai de

Ah… kimi to nara doko made mo ikeru wa

(爪先 by Ore Ska Band/Bleach ed 11)

Suara drum dan melodi menutup permainan Cho band. Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah menggema di penjuru ruangan aula tersebut. Para anggota Cho band turun dari panggung dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Itulah tadi penampilan dari Cho band," kata Rangiku sambil bergaya centil.

"Sekarang hiburan selanjutnya akan di meriahkan oleh, Byakuren band…" kata Inoue ikut-ikutan bergaya centil.

"Kepada anggota Byakuren band di harap bersiap-siap," kata Rangiku sambil melihat para penonton dengan senyum.

"Dan kami persilahkan untuk memeriahkan acara…" seru Inoue dan kemudian mengajak Rangiku berjalan menuju belakang panggung.

Para anggota Byaruken band yang terdiri dari Rukia yang menjadi vokalis, Tatsuki melodis, Renji drummer dan Ichigo bassis menaiki panggung dan segera menempati posisi masing-masing.

"Um… sebelumnya kami sebenarnya kaget karena kami di suruh memeriahkan acara ini, tapi… dari pada nanti semua kecewa, lebih baik kita semua main. Hehehe… kami akan membawakan dua lagu, lagu pertama yang akan kami nyanyika berjudul Rolling star. Selamat menikmati…" kata Rukia. setelah mengatakan itu, Rukia melihat ke belakang dan menandakan kepada teman-teman mereka agar mereka mulai.

"One… two… three… go…" seru Rukia.

Suara drum dan gitar melodi yang di mainkan Renji dan Tatsuki berpadu dengan indah untuk memulai lagu ini.

Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo

Iitai koto wa iwanakucha

Kaerimichi yuugure no basuite

Ochikonda senaka ni bye bye bye

Kimi no fighting pose misenakya oh oh

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa

Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou

Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de

Tama ni kuyandari shiteru

Sonna rolling days

Suara gitar melodi yang di mainkan Tatsuki terdengar sangat merdu di penuru ruangan aula yang mereka termpati. Tak lupa drumnya dan bassnya juga.

Koronjattatte iin ja nai no

Son toki wa waratte ageru

Norikonda basu ni oku kara

Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta

Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo

Yume ni made mita you na sweet love

Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no

Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga

Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no lonely days

Oh… yeah, oh…

Tsumazuitatte way to go

Yeah… yeah…

Doro darake rolling star

Perpaduan antara gitar melodis, bass dan drumnya sangat enak. Sampai-sampai anak-anak perempuan yang berada di ruangan tersebut berteriuak histeris. Karena mendengar terikan histeris dari para penonton, Tatsuki tersenyum tipis dan berjalan maju dan berhenti di samping Rukia. Ichigo pun begitu, dia ikut-ikutan nimbrung di samping Rukia.

Naru beku egao de itai keredo

Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai deshou

Kitto uso nante sou

Kimi wo motanai no

All my loving *nyanyi plus nglirik Ichigo*

Sou ja nakya yatterannai

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa

Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou

Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de

Tama ni kuyandari shiteru

Sonna rolling days

Oh… yeah, oh…

Sou wakatterutte

Oh… yeah, oh…

Tsumazuitatte way to go

Yeah… yeah…

Doro darake rolling star

(Rolling star by Yui/Bleach op 5)

Sekali lagi suara melodi, bass dan drum terdengar di penjuru aula tersebut. Dan semua itu mengakhiri lagu yang telah di nyanyikan Rukia. Tepuk tangan dan sedikit teriakan-teriakan anak-anak perempuan terdengar riuh di aula tersebut. Rukia dkk tersenyum puas karena tampilan mereka cukup baik tanpa latihan.

Rangiku dan Inoue berjalan menaiki panggung dan mendekat ke arah Rukia. Mereka berdua juga ikut-ikutan tepuk tangan.

"Cute… bagus sekali penampilannya," komentar Rangiku sambil loncat-loncat di atas panggung.

"Arigatou," kata Rukia sambil menundukkan kepala sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Hebat-hebat… um… sebelum nyanyi lagi nih… kita mau tanya sedikit-sedikit, boleh kan?" kata Inoue sambil melihat Rukia penuh arti.

"Boleh… Dozo ne," kata Rukia sambil manggung-mangguk.

"Selain kamu pintar di bidang ilmu pengetahuan, denger-denger kamu pinter di bidang alat musik, kira-kira apa aja alat musik yang kamu bisa mainkan? Kalau boleh tau, tolong di jawab," kata Rangiku sambil memberikan puppy eyenya kepada Rukia.

"Alat musik ya, um… aku Cuma bisa main gitar, ya semua gitar, hehehe… piano dan biola. Itu aja," jawab Rukia.

"Wah… hebat tuh… ngedrum bisa nggak?" tanya Inoue *padahal dia uda tau Rukia bisa ngedrum apa nggak*.

"Kalo ngedrum dia nggak bisa… terlalu midget," saut Ichigo yang tak jauh berada di belakang Rukia. setelah mengatakan itu, Ichigo mendapat deathglarean ala keluarga kuchiki.

"Oh… gitu ya, suara kamu juga enak… lumayan merdua, nggak kalah ama suara anak-anak paduan suara, lalu… kenapa kamu nggak ikut anggota paduan suara, padahal suara kamu kan merdu?" tanya Rangiku lagi.

"Ya… kelas tiga ini aku mau konsen ke Ujiannnya, jadi nggak sempet, kelas dua… aku di sibukin ma acara-acara OSIS, kelas satu… masih belum tau apa-apa, hehehe…" jawab Rukia di akhiri dengan cengingisan.

"Ok… sekarang nggak usa banyak tanya lagi, aku juga sudah banyak tau tentang kamu kok Ruk, lanjut ya ke lagu yang ke dua, silahkan lanjutkan…" seru Inoue sambil menarik Rangiku menuju ke belakang panggung.

Rukia tersenyum kecil dan segera melihat ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan menaruh bassnya di tempatnya. Dia berjalan perlahan ke depan menuju Rukia. Rukia memberikan microfonnya kepada Ichigo dan dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Tatsuki.

"Yah… kami akan membawakan lagu yang kedua yang berjudul Niji, semoga kalian semua yang berada di aula ini terhibur dengan penampilan kami, yuk… mari mulai."

Ichigo menengok ke belakang. Dan dia sudah melihat semuanya sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Rukia sebagai melodisnya, Tatsuki bassis, Renji tetap drummer dan di tambah lagi Ishida sebagai pianisnya.

Ichigo memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya agar segera bersiap untuk meminkan musiknya. Dia kembali menghadap penonton dan bersiap untuk bernyanyi.

"One… two… three… go…" seru Rukia sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Daijoubu dayo miagereba mou

Daijoubu hora nanairo no hashi

Yatto onaji sora no shita de waraeru ne

Terdengar dengan jelas percampuran suara alat musik yang terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga. Terutama piano dan drumnya.

Kutsu himo wo musubi naosu toki

Kaze ga bokura no senaka wo osu

Sora ga koboshita hikari no mukou ni

Ano yume no tsuduki wo egakou

Hidari mune no oku ga takanaru

Kitai to fuan ga myaku wo utsu

Hontou ni daijoubu kana subete

Nori koete yukeru kana

Daijoubu dayo miagereba mou

Daijoubu hora nanairo no hashi

Namida wo nagashi kiru to sora ni kakaru

Nee mieru desho haruka kanata ni

Boku nimo mieru kimi to onaji no

Futatsu no sora ga ima hitotsu ni naru

Yatto onaji sora no shita de waraeru ne

Suara piano, bass, drum dan sedikit suara melodinya terdengar bercampuran dengan indah. Para siswa-siswi yang tau ini lagu penyemangat, langsung tersenyum dan sedikit bersorak.

Betsubetsu no sora wo motteumareta

Kioku wo utsushi dasu sora

Kimi niwa kimi no monogatari ga ari

Boku no shiranai namida ga aru

Moshika shitara boku ga warau koro ni

Kimi wa naiteta no kamo shirenai

Nita you na yorokobi wa aru keredo

Onaji kanashimi wa kitto nai

Yakusoku de mirai wo fuchidori

Kotoba de kazari tsuke wo suru

Kimi wa tashika na asu wo

Kitto dare yori hoshigatteta

Meguru kisetsu no hitotsu no you ni

Kanashii toki wa kanashii mama ni

Shiawase ni naru koto wo isoganai de

Daijoubu dayo koko ni iru kara

Daijoubu dayo doko nimo ikanai

Mada hashiri dasu toki wa kimi to issho

Suara campuran dari melodi dan drum terdengar sangat enak di telinga. Ada sedikit sorakan semangat yang di berikan siswa-siswi kepada Byakuren band. Rukia tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Tatsuki penuh arti. Tatsuki mengangguk dan segera maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat di samping Ichigo. Rukia pun begitu.

Namida no nai sekai nimo

Sono hashi wa kakari masu ka?

Kabe ni kizamareta rakugaki wa

Dareka no ji ni yoku niteta

Kanashimi wo toozekeru koto de

Kimi wa hashi wo kakeyou to shita

Keredo ima kasa wo sutete me wo tsuburu

Daijoubu…

Daijoubu dayo miagereba mou

Daijoubu hora nanairo no hashi

Namida wo nagashi oeta kimi no sora ni

Nee mieru desho iro azayaka ni

Boku nimo mieru kimi to onaji no

Kizuna to iu na no niji ga kakatta ne… soshite

Futatsu no sora ga yatto yatto hitotsu ni natte

Bokura wo hashiraserun da

(虹 by Aqua timez)

Suara alat musik yang di mainkan Rukia, Tatsuki, Ishida dan Renji terdengar sangat enak. Campurannya sangat pas dan tidak ada yang aneh. Ichigo melirik Rukia yang sekarang berada di sampingnya dan sedang memainkan gitar melodinya dengan serius. Ichigo tersenyum dan merangkul Rukia. Semua itu mengakhiri alunan musik yang di mainkan mereka semua.

Tepuk tangan yang amat sangat meriah menemani anggota Byakuren band menuruni panggung. Dengan bangga, mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah mereka tempati. Sekarang Rangiku dan Momo naik ke panggung.

"Itulah tadi penampilan dari Byakuren band…" kata Rangiku sambil tersenyum ke arah anggota Byakuren band yang baru saja duduk.

"Sebelum acara ini di tutup, ada tambahan acara yang telah di rancang oleh pantia…" kata Momo tersenyum licik ke arah Rukia. Rukia ikutan tersenyum licik. Momo makin mengembangkan senyuman liciknya karena Rukia terkena jebakannya.

"Acara tambahan ini membutuhkan suport dari semua anak-anak kelas tiga…" kata Rangiku, "dan syaratnya," lanjutnya.

"Di harap mencari pasangan, kalau bisa cewek dan cowok, dan segera mendaftar ke saya, saya tunggu segera… Arigatou," kata Momo sambil berjalan menuju belakang panggung. Sebelum berjalan ke belakang, dia melirik ke Rukia yang mukanya sudah bingung total.

Momo tersenyum licik dan bergumam, "Selamat bermain, Rukia kuchiki."

Tak lama kemudian, anak-anak yang sudah mempunyai pasangan segera berjalan menuju meja panitia yang sekarang berada di samping kumpulan guru. Mereka dengan semangatnya mendaftar dan segera menuju tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

Lapangan. Ya… lapangan sekolah mereka akan menjadi tempat di laksanakannya acara ini. Semua pasangan sudah berkumpul di tengah-tengah lapangan. Salah satunya adalah Rukia dan Ichigo, Tatsuki dan Renji, tak lupa Inoue dan Ishida. Wajah mereka menunjukan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Rukia mukanya sudah penuh tanya, Ichigo, Tatsuki dan Renji bermuka sebal, Ishida bermuka pasrah dan Inoue bermuka paling semangat sendiri.

"Ehem… ehem… testing… baik… saya di sini sebagai pemandu acaranya akan segera memulai acara yang sudah di buat panitia ini. Untuk semua pasangan yang sudah daftar, di harap melakukan pemanasan dulu," kata Nemu dan setelah selesai memberi pengumuman dia berjalan menjauh menuju ruang guru.

+ 15 menit kemudian +

"Ok… kelihatannya semuanya sudah siap," kata Nemu sambil melihat satu persatu pasangan yang ada di depannya.

"Tak banyak mengulur waktu lagi… ayo kita mulai," serunya sambil sedikit meloncat.

Dan acara mereka pun akhirnya di mulai. Semua pasangan harus melakukan apa saja rintangan yang di sudah di rencanakan panitia. Mau tak mau, mereka harus melakukannya *maksa mode on*.

= Pukul 05.00 PM =

+ In the Side of River +

Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki dan Renji terbaring lemas di hamparan rumput yang berada di samping sungai di Karakura. Muka mereka kelihatan sangat capek sekali. Mereka semua memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafas mereka yang masih ngosngosan. Mereka tidur berjejeran masih memakai seragam yang di berikan panitia untuk memeriahkan acara yang mereka buat. Rukia berada di samping kiri sendiri, Ichigo di samping kanannya, Ishida di kanan Ichigo, Inoue di kanan Ishida, Tatsuki di kanan Inoue dan Renji di kanan Tatsuki.

Hening mengiringa mereka sampai beberapa menit. Dan akhirnya Ichigo memecahkan keheningan mereka itu.

"Gila kau Ruk, acara kaya' gini ya bisa buat orang mati," kata Ichigo yang nafasnya masih agak ngosngosan.

"Aku saja nggak tau kalau akan ada acara seperti ini… huh… pasti Momo mengerjaiku," kata Rukia sambil membuka matanya dan mendengus kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa sih acara yang mau kau tunjukan?" tanya Renji agak berteriak karena jaraknya agak jauh dengan Rukia.

"Aku mau mengadakan acara ini, pertama… pasangan yang paling unik di sekolah kita, kedua… pasangan yang paling aneh dan yang terakhir pasangan yang lucu," jawab Rukia sambil menatap langit.

Diam. Mereka semua diam dan terus berada di posisi tadi. Tapi pada akhirnya dengusan Ishida memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Jadi kau mau menjadikan kami pemenangnya ya, pasangan terunik, kau dan Kurosaki, teraneh, Arisawa dan Abarai, terlucu…" kata Ishida terhenti. Mukanya memerah, "Aku dan Inoue-chan," kata Ishida lirih.

Hening. Lagi-lagi hening. Tapi pada akhirnya suara tawa kecil Rukia memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Kau pintar Ishida, sungguh… kau sangat benar, aku membuat acara ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang, karena sebentar lagi aku dan kalian semua akan berpisah. Ya… meskipun ada yang bersekolah di universitas sama, kalian taukan? Bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan ke Inggris," kata Rukia sambil memejamkan mata.

Mukanya yang senang berubah menjadi sedih mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan terbang ke Inggris dan bersekolah beberapa tahun di sana. Hanya sendiri tanpa di temani saudara maupun sahabat. Rukia mendengus pelan dan membuka matanya. Menatap langit sore yang berwarna oranye.

"Sudahlah… jangan bersedih, aku tau kau pasti bisa," kata Tatsuki agak keras. Semuanya tersenyum, termasuk Rukia.

"Iya… Kuchiki pasti bisa, aku percaya itu," kata Inoue sambil mengangkat tangannya ke depan atau bisa di sebut ke arah langit atau atas.

"Kau jangan bersedih terus, apa kau tidak puas jalan-jalan setiap hari denganku di liburan musim panas hari-hari yang lalu?" tanya Ichigo kesal sambil memandang Rukia. Sedikit pemberitahuan, perpisahan ini di adakan waktu liburan musim panas mau selesai.

"Ya… aku percaya, Arigatou minna," kata Rukia di akhiri dengan senyuman.

Semuanya memandang Rukia sambil tersenyum. Rukia kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba menangkan hatinya yang menjerit-jerit tidak mau berangkat ke Inggris secepat ini. Dengan semangat dari teman-temannya, dia sekarang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Dia sudah bertekad akan berangkat ke Inggris.

'Oh iya… aku harus memberi tahu mereka, kapan aku akan berangkat' pikir Rukia.

Rukia membuka mata dan beranjak duduk. Dia melihat semua temannya. Teman-temannya pun begitu. Rukia menghela nafas, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya akan mengatakan ini kepada teman-temannya hari ini.

"Teman-teman… aku akan berangkat ke Inggris besok, ku harap kalian bisa menemaniku berangkat nanti, datanglah ke Bandara besok jam 10.00 pagi," kata Rukia mantap.

"Nani? Besok?" tanya teman-temannya shock.

"Iya… aku harus pulang sekarang, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya hari ini, sampai jumpa besok," kata Rukia beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih bingung.

Setelah lama di tinggal Rukia, akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa Rukia sudah tidak ada di tempat mereka. Semuanya menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah Ichigo yang masih bingung. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo menatap teman-temannya dan berkata,

"Aku akan memberi dia sesuatu besok, ku harap dia senang dan…" kata Ichigo terhenti, "semoga dia terus mengingatku," kata Ichigo lirih.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa memandang Ichigo dengan prihatin. Mereka berempat tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi kecuali memberi semangat kepada Ichigo.

^_Tsuzuku_^

Lagi-lagi tsuzuku. Nggak bosen apa ya? semoga aja nggak bosen. Hehehe… Rencananya next chap terakhir nih. Jadi tetep ikutin terus ya cerita Ai. Ya-ya-ya… *puppy eye*. Ok… gimana? Geje? Jeyek? Aneh? Nggak nyambung? Ato yang lainya? Kalau emang begitu, kasih kritik dan saran lewat review deh. Aku lagi pusing nih *banyak requestan*. Tapi untuk yang mengrequest jangan putus asa. Insya allah aku akan membuatkannya kok kalau lagi ada waktu XD. Ok… nggak banyak ocros lagi. Akhir kata…

! REVIEW !

| |

| |  
V


	6. Chapter 6

Cinta Segiempat

Hahay minna-san… Meet with Ai again, sure in my lovely fic Cinta segiempat. Aye-aye… akhirnya aku bisa ngetik chap ini juga. Dan chap ini adalah chap terakhir dari cerita ini. Huhuhu… semoga saja kalian semua nggak kecewa dengan akhir yang *memang* jelek ini. Hihihi… tapi tetep di baca ya. ok… nggak banyak ocros lagi. Read. Don't like don't read.

Summary : kisah persahabatan dan cinta segi empat mereka. Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue dan Renji, mereka bersahabat sejak mereka SMP, tapi Ichigo dan Inoue adalah teman masa kecil begitupun juga dengan Rukia dan Renji, mereka juga teman masa kecil. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mulai menyukai satu sama lain. Akankah persahabatan mereka masih berjalan seperti biasanya? Warning : Gaje, AU, OOC dll.

Disclamer : I don't own Bleach. But Cinta segiempat have to me. Bleach masih punya Tite kubo lho! Ingat!

Rating : *pastinya* T *my favorite rating… ok… only teens XD*

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Ichiruki *my favorite pairing… also many pairing in this strory*

Cinta segiempat chapter 6

Kilas balik chapter 5

Rukia membuka mata dan beranjak duduk. Dia melihat semua temannya. Teman-temannya pun begitu. Rukia menghela nafas, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya akan mengatakan ini kepada teman-temannya hari ini.

"Teman-teman… aku akan berangkat ke Inggris besok, ku harap kalian bisa menemaniku berangkat nanti, datanglah ke Bandara besok jam 10.00 pagi," kata Rukia mantap.

"Nani? Besok?" tanya teman-temannya shock.

"Iya… aku harus pulang sekarang, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya hari ini, sampai jumpa besok," kata Rukia beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih bingung.

Setelah lama di tinggal Rukia, akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa Rukia sudah tidak ada di tempat mereka. Semuanya menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah Ichigo yang masih bingung. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo menatap teman-temannya dan berkata,

"Aku akan memberi dia sesuatu besok, ku harap dia senang dan…" kata Ichigo terhenti, "semoga dia terus mengingatku," kata Ichigo lirih.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa memandang Ichigo dengan prihatin. Mereka berempat tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi kecuali memberi semangat kepada Ichigo.

+ Morning in Karakura +

= At 09.39 AM =

Pagi itu Rukia sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju Inggris. Semua barang-barang yang akan dia bawa sudah tersusun rapi di dalam kopernya yang lumayan besar. Sekarang dia tinggal menunggu pemberitahuan dari nii-samanya saja jika pesawatnya sudah siap berangkat.

Penjagaan di 'Kuchiki Mansion' di perketat. Byakuya takut kalau-kalau Rukia kabur dari rumah dan tidak mau berangkat ke Inggris. Padahal Rukia sudah memastikan pada Byakuya bahwa dia tidak akan kabur dari rumah pada waktu mau terbang ke Inggris. Toh semua itu dia yang mau. Salah satu keinginannya dulu itu ingin kuliah di Inggris.

Sekarang Rukia sedang duduk santai di atas kursinya yang berada di balkon kamarnya. Dia memandang lekat-lekat pemandangan kota karakura di pagi hari itu. Takut kalau dia akan lupa keindahan kota yang sudah dia tempati beberapa akhir tahun ini. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam mencoba mengingat-ingat bau-bau khas yang berada di kota ini. Rukia tersenyum tipis.

Dia berdiri dan merapat ke tepi dari balkon tersebut. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai-belai rambut hitamnya. Mata terutup mencoba merasakan kesegaran dari kota ini. Rukia terus menutup matanya sampai pada akhirnya suara ringtone HPnya berbunyi membuyarkan lamunannya.

Dia berbalik dan berjalan perlahan menuju kasurnya. Lebih tepatnya menuju HPnya yang sekarang berada di atas kasur.

Rukia duduk perlahan di pinggiran kasurnya dan mengambil Hpnya. Di layar Hpnya ada gambar amplop kecil dan di bawahnya ada tulisan 'From : My Jabrik si Oranye'. Rukia terkikih geli waktu melihat apa isi dari pesan tersebut.

From : My Jabrik si Oranye

Contents : Kau ini kemana saja sih? Aku sudah dari jam 9 tadi menunggumu di bandara, tapi kau tidak datang-datang. Yang ada Cuma nii-samamu yang dari tadi menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sampai aku risih di lihat seperti itu. Cepat datang midget… Kau mau aku mati di lihat nii-samamu seperti ini?

Dengan cepat Rukia membalas pesan dari Ichigo. Sambil tersenyum dia terus mengetik pesan balasan untuk Ichigo.

Rukia menekan tanda send. Dan dengan segera, pesan yang di tulis Rukia untuk Ichigo terkirim ke Hp Ichigo. Rukia terkikih geli sambil menaruh Hpnya kembali ke kasurnya. Dia berlari kecil ke arah meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah bingkai yang di sana ada foto Rukia dan Ichigo di 'Chappy world'. Di sana Ichigo membawa satu kelinci berwarna hitam dengan sedikit benrcak-bercak putih dan Rukia membawa satu kelinci berwarna putih dengan sedikit bercak-bercak hitam. Rukia tersenyum manis dan memeluk dengan erat bingkai tersebut.

+ Di tempat lain +

Ichigo mengambil Hp yang sekarang berada di saku celananya dengan malas. Dia sudah capek di lihati terus oleh Byakuya seperti ini. Yang membuat Ichigo makin malas lagi, teman-temannya meninggalkannya sendiri di bandara dengan Byakuya.

Raut wajah Ichigo berubah agak riang waktu meliat di layar HPnya ada gambar amplop kecil dan di bawahnya ada tulisan 'From : My Midget si Chappy'. Dengan riang, Ichigo membuka pesan dari Rukia itu.

From : My Midget si Chappy

Contents : Hahaha… salah sendiri siapa yang suruh datang jam delapan. Aku kemarin kan bilang kalau aku datang jam 10. Hihihi… mungkin nii-sama mengira kau akan membawaku kabur, jadi dia melihatmu seperti itu. Sabar aja ya… Jeruk.

Raut wajah Ichigo kembali masam lagi waktu membaca pesan akhir dari Rukia. Tapi dia tersenyum kembali dan mengembalikan HPnya ke dalam sakunya.

+ Back to Rukia +

Rukia asyik memeluk bingkai foto tersebut. Tapi ke asyikan itu buyar waktu mendengar ringtone Hpnya lagi. Rukia menaruh bingkai tersebut ke asalnya kembali dan berjalan perlahan menuju kasurnya. Dia mengambil Hpnya dan di layar Hpnya ada tulisan 'Nii-sama calling'. Segera Rukia menekan tombol hijau di Hpnya tersebut.

Byakuya - Rukia

Rukia : Moshi-moshi… ada apa nii-sama?

Byakuya : Cepat berangkat.

Rukia : Baik.

Byakuya : Jangan mampir kemana-mana.

Rukia : Baik.

Byakuya menutup pembicaraan singkat antara dirinya dan adiknya. Rukia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan segera berlari kecil menuju pintu kamarnya. Sesampainya di sana, Rukia membuka pintunya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya saja.

"Sumimasen… aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian, nii-sama memberitahu bahwa aku di suruh berangkat sekarang," teriak Rukia sekencang-kencangnya agar pelayan-pelayannya datang.

Rukia kembali ke dalam dan menutup pintunya. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju kasurnya kembali dan mengambil tas kecil berbentuk Chappy. Dia memasukkan Hpnya ke dalam tas tersebut dan segera menaruh tas tersebut di sebelah bahunya.

Rukia membalik badan ketika mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Dengan kata 'Masuk' semua pelayan yang khusus untuk Rukia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan segera mengambil semua koper Rukia. Setelah di rasa selesai, salah satu pelayan khusus untuk Rukia melapor pada Rukia.

"Nona… semua koper nona sudah kami masukan ke dalam mobil, sekarang nona bisa naik mobil dan segera berangkat menuju bandara," kata pelayan tersebut sambil membungkuk.

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Di luar, semua pelayan mengiringi kepergian Rukia sebelum naik mobil. Semua pelayan berbaris rapi dan saat Rukia melewati mereka mereka merunduk.

Rukia masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Para pelayan Rukia berbondong-bondong mendekat ke arah pintu mobil yang di dalamnya sudah ada Rukianya. Rukia agak heran dengan para pelayannya itu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tersenyum ketika semua pelayannya berkata,

"Semoga perjalanan nona menyenangkan dan semoga selamat sampai tujuan. Kami akan kangen kepada nona."

Sebelum mobil itu melaju, Rukia membalas perkataan para pelayannya.

"Terima kasih… aku juga akan kangen pada kalian," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan setelah itu, mobil BMW yang di naiki Rukia melaju perlahan menuju bandara.

+ At Karakura Airport +

Byakuya berdiri dari duduknya. Setelah menelefon Rukia, dia melamun sebentar dan sekarang berjalan perlahan menuju Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasa ada yang mendatanginya langsung menoleh ke arah Byakuya yang sekarang sudah satu meter di depannya. Ichigo menatap Byakuya dengan datar. Mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya bertemu kakak ipar kekasihnya itu. setelah sampai di sana Byakuya berhenti tepat di depan Ichigo.

"Boleh duduk," kata Byakuya dingin.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. Byakuya duduk di samping kanannya. Hening mengiringi mereka. Ichigo sebenarnya tidak suka dengan keadaan hening seperti ini, tapi dia enggan memulai pembicaraan. Dia tau bahwa Byakuya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Rukia sudah berangat, 5 menit lagi akan sampai," kata Byakuya dingin tanpa melihat Ichigo.

Ichigo melirik ke arah Byakuya dan kembali menghadap ke depan, "Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Byakuya," katanya santai.

Byakuya melirik Ichigo sebentar dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Hening mengiringi mereka lagi. Kali ini tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tapi keheningan itu pecah karena suara ringtone Ichigo memecahkannya.

Segera Ichigo berdiri dan mengambil HPnya dari saku celananya. Dia melihat layar Hpnya. Di sana ada gambar amplop kecil dan di bawahnya ada tulisan 'From : Baboon si Merah'. Muka Ichigo menjadi sebal melihat pesan itu dari Renji. Gara-gara Renji, dia harus menghadapi Byakuya sendirian. Dengan malas dia meng'klik' tanda open.

From : Baboon si Merah

Contents : Jeruk… Rukia sudah sampai sana belom?

Dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut, Ichigo membalas pesan Renji dan segera duduk kembali.

+ Di tempat lain +

Renji sekarang sedang berada di mobil sport merahnya bersama Tatsuki. Hpnya berbunyi dan itu menandakan ada pesan masuk. Renji yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir menyuruh Tatsuki membuka pesannya.

"Hihihi… dari Ichigo," kata Tatsuki sambil cengingisan melihat layar Hp Renji.

"Bacakan Isinya," suruh Renji tanpa menatap Tatsuki.

From : Jabrik si Oranye

Contents : Kau iniii… Rukia belum datang. Kau kira aku tidak mati gaya apa ya menghadapi kakak iparnya Rukia? Dia melihat aku terus dengan tatapan aneh lagi. Itu semua salahmu Baboon. Awas nanti kau.

Renji dan Tatsuki kompak cengingisan bersama. Lalu pada akhirnya Renji menyuruh Tatsuki untuk menaruh Hpnya kembali ke tempatnya.

+ Back to Ichigo +

Hening masih mengiringi Ichigo dan Byakuya. Dan sekali lagi, suara getaran Hp Ichigo membuyarkan keheningan itu. Dengan malas, Ichigo kembali menatap HPnya. Mukanya kembali kesal lagi waktu melihat di layar HPnya ada amplop kecil dan di bawahnya ada tulisan 'From : Kacamata si Sombong'. Dengan malas lagi, Ichigo menekan tombol open.

From : Kacamata si Sombong.

Contents : Kurosaki… apa Rukia-chan sudah datang?

Alis Ichigo berkedut ketika melihat pertanyaan yang menanyakan Rukia lagi. Dengan sebal Ichigo membalas pesan dari Ishida dan meng'klik' tombol send.

+ Di tempat Lain +

Ishida sedang konsentrasi menyetir. Dirinya sekarang sedang berada di mobil sportnya yang berwarna biru tua bersama Inoue. Saat Hpnya berbunyi, Ishida menyuruh Inoue untuk membuka pesan yang di kirim untuknya.

"Ini dari Kurosaki," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum.

"Tolong bacakan, Inoue-chan," suruh Ishida lagi dan tetap konsentrasi menyetir.

From : Jabrik si Oranye

Contents : Rukia belum datang. Kau ini kemana saja sih. Sama saja dengan Renji. Meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Bersama Byakuya lagi. Uhhh… kalian semua membuatku gila.

Ishida tersenyum licik dan Inoue terkikih geli. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju bandara.

+ Back to Ichigo +

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo mendengar teriakan dari orang yang dia kenal. Seperti suara Tatsuki, pikir Ichigo dalam hati. Dia menengok sana-sini mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Dan pada akhirnya melihat ada si Baboon dan si Tomboy sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambai.

"Untung Rukia belum datang," kata Renji di sela-sela ngos-ngosanya setelah sampai di depan Ichigo.

"Eh… Kuchiki-san masih ada di sini ya," kaget Tatsuki ketika dia menyadari bahwa ada Byakuya di sampingnya.

Byakuya diam sambil melihat Tatsuki dingin. Tatsuki bergidik ngeri dan segera menggeser tubuhnya untuk berlindung di belakang Renji.

"Kurosaki-kunnn…" teriak Inoue dari jauh sambil melambai-lambai. Di sampingnya ada Ishida yang sedang membawakan sesuatu.

"Ishida… kau bawa apa?" tanya Ichigo ketika Ishida dan Inoue sudah sampai di depannya.

"Ini ada kenang-kenangan buat Rukia-chan… kata Inoue-chan, biar Rukia-chan nggak melupakan kita waktu di sana," kata Ishida sambil melirik Inoue dengan senyuman yang lembut. Inoue membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut juga.

"Aku juga sudah mencarikan hadiah dari Kurosaki-kun untuk Kuchiki-chan," kata Inoue sambil bergaya centil.

"Oh… jadi kalian mencari itu ya, hehehe… nggak ada salahnya kalian meninggalkan aku sendirian," kata Ichigo di akhiri cengingisan. Teman-temannya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria saja.

Tiba-tiba Byakuya yang sedari tadi duduk berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan. Setelah berhenti, dia menengok ke arah Ichigo dkk dan menunjuk ke suatu arah. Dari kejauhan ada beberapa orang yang membawa koper ukuran besar dan di belakangnya ada seorang anak yang memakai rok terusan berwarna ungu ke putih-putihan, memakai sepatu balet warnanya senada dengan bajunya, membawa tas kecil berbentuk chappy dan di taruh di lengan kanannya.

Setelah agak mendekat, Ichigo dkk cengo sebentar. Dan pada akhirnya suara dingin Byakuya memecahkan ke cengoan mereka.

"Rukia… kau siap berangkat?" tanya Byakuya sambil menatap Rukia dingin. Rukia yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan dingin kakak iparnya hanya bisa mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum manis.

"Kuchiki-channn…" seru Inoue sambil menerobos beberapa bodyguard-bodyguard Rukia yang mengelilingi Rukia. Sesampainya di sana, dia memeluk Rukia dengan erat.

"Inoue… a-ku su…lit berr-na…fas," kata Rukia terbata-bata karena dia dipeluk dengan erat. Inoue langsung memisahkan dirinya dengan Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf… aku terlalu asyik," katanya di akhiri cengingisan.

"Kuchiki… ini untukmu," kata Ishida sambil memberikan sebuah kantong besar dan isinya ada kotak dan di tutupi kertas kado.

"Yang besar itu dari Ichigo untukmu, Rukia," kata Tatsuki sambil menunjuk kotak yang paling besar.

"Dan yang kotak merah pita biru tua itu dariku dan dari Tatsuki, dan yang kotak bitu tua pita oranye itu dari Inoue dan Ishida, di simpan ya," jelas Renji panjang lebar.

"Dan juga…" kata Ichigo di gantung. Semua mata tertuju pada Ichigo. Ichigo meenghela nafas dan kembali berbicara. "Jangan lupakan kami semua," lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum palsunya.

Rukia mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan sebelumnya sudah menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk membawakan kantong besar yang di berikan Ishida. Sesampainya di sana dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya menuju kepala Ichigo.

"Baka… siapa yang bisa melupakan orang-orang seperti kalian…" kata Rukia setelah menjitak kepala Ichigo. "Kalian kan sahabat terbaikku," lanjut Rukia.

Mata Inoue berkaca-kaca. Setelah itu, dia langusng berlari ke arah Rukia yang sekarang sedang berada di depan Ichigo.

"Kau juga sahabat terbaikku, Kuchiki-chan," kata Inoue sambil terisak.

"Hey-hey… aku juga kan,"kata Tatsuki sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu… Tatsuki," kata Rukia. setelah itu Tatsuki langsung memeluknya.

"Dan untukmu Ichigo…" kata Rukia sambil melihat Ichigo dan melepas pelukan kedua sahabatnya, "Kau adalah pacarku yang paling baik," lanjut Rukia dan langsung memeluk erat Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pelan rambut hitam Rukia. Tak lama kemudian ada panggilan untuk penumpang pesawat agar dia segera memasuki pesawatnya masing-masing.

"Pergilah… aku akan selalu menunggumu," itulah kata terakhir Ichigo yang di dengar Rukia.

Setelah itu… mereka akan berpisah. Ya… meskipun hanya berpisah 5 tahun, tapi mungkin itu sangat lama bagi Rukia dan Ichigo.

+ 5 Years Later +

Sudah lima tahun berlalu. Dan sekarang adalah hari paling bahagia untuk Ichigo dkk. Mereka sudah lulus kuliah dan akan mencari kerja di bidang masing-masing. Ishida akan bekerja sebagai Dokter, Inoue sebagai penjual obat di apotiknya, Tatsuki sebagai guru dance untuk artis, Renji sebagai seorang pembisnis dan Ichigo juga seorang pembisnis.

Untuk merayakan semua itu, mereka semua akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di sebuah café yang biasa mereka tempati.

Siang itu Ichigo yang pertama kali datang di café tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian Ishida dan Inoue datang. Lima menit kemudian Tatsuki dan Renji datang. Dan yang terakhir ada Nel dan Grimmjow. Nel dan Grimmjow adalah teman kuliah Renji dan Ichigo.

"Jadi… kalian semua mau kerja apa?" tanya Renji setelah beberapa lama berbincang-bincang.

"Aku jadi pembisnis, Baboon, sama sepertimu," kata Ichigo sambil menyeruput es jeruknya.

"Aku akan menjadi apoteker dan Ishida menjadi seorang dokter," jelas Inoue sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Aku jadi guru dance, kalau kalian mau menjadi muridku, akan ku beri gratisan untuk kalian semua," jelas Tatsuki dengan mata yang membara.

"Aku dan Grimm-kun akan menjadi pembisnis seperti Renji dan Ichigo… iya kan Ichigo?" kata Nel sambil memeluk Ichigo yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Nel.

+ 10 Minutes Before It +

Rukia menarik kopernya dengan sangat bersemangat. Dirinya sekarang baru saja tiba di Karakura Airport. Dia tidak memberi tahu Ichigo karena dia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kekasihnya itu. Sesampainya di beranda bandara, di sana sudah ada beberapa bodyguardnya dan tentu ada Byakuya juga di sana.

Dengan berlari kecil, Rukia menghampiri Byakuya dan langsung memeluk kakak iparnya itu. Byakuya balas memeluk Rukia dan langsung melepaskannya kembali waktu Rukia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukannya.

"Sekarang… dimana Ichigo, nii-sama?" tanya Rukia penasaran sambil menampakkan puppy eyenya pada nii-samanya itu.

"Di café… yang biasa kalian tempati," kata Byakuya dingin.

"Terima kasih," kata Rukia dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kopernya dan orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

Di naikinya mobil sport berwarna ungu miliknya dan langsung menancapkan gasnya menuju café yang di katakan Byakuya. Senyuman Rukia tidak pernah hilang waktu menyetir. Saking nggak sabarnya untuk bertemu Ichigo. dia menyetir dengan kecepatan 100 Km/Jam.

Sampai di café, Rukia memandang pintu café tersebut dengan gugup. Perasaanya sekarang sudah campur aduk antara kangen dan gugup untuk bertemu teman-temannya dan… Ichigo.

'Kenapa harus segugup ini?' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Dia menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi perlahan. Dia melakukan itu selama tiga kali dan menyemangati dirinya agar tidak gugup untuk bertemu orang-orang yang sangat ingin dia temui.

'Ayo Rukia… kau harus berani' pikir Rukia menyemangati dirinya.

Rukia mulai melangkah dan tangannya meraih kenop pintu café tersebut dan memutarnya perlahan. Dia mendorong pintu tersebut dan tubuhnya masuk ke dalm café tersebut perlahan. Rukia menutup pintunya perlahan juga dan matanya terus mencari orang yang sangat ingin dia temui. Saat matanya menangkap sosok itu, mata Rukia terbelalak.

Ichigo sekarang sedang di rangkul oleh anak perempuan dan Ichigo tersenyum. Hati Rukia rasanya teriris-iris. Dia masih terpaku di depan pintu café itu dan tetap memandang Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata Rukia sudah meggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dan dengan sendirinya air mata itu menetes melewati pipi Rukia.

"Ichigo…" bentak Rukia dengan volume yang *memang* agak di tinggikan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Rukia yang sekarang pipinya sudah belinangan air mata. Semua mata menatapnya aneh, tapi hanya gerumbulan Ichigo saja yang melihat Rukia prihatin. Dengan sigap Nel melepaskan rangkulannya dan menunduk sedih. Sepertinya dia merasa bersalah.

Ichigo berdiri dan mencoba berlari menuju Rukia. Tapi Rukia sudah lebih dulu berlari keluar dan meninggalkan café itu secepatnya. Rukia memasuki mobil sport ungunya dan menancapkan gasnya menjauh dari café tersebut.

Ichigo dengan sigap masuk ke dalam mobil sport oranyenya dan menancapkan gasnya dengan cepat mengikuti Rukia yang sepertinya berjalan menuju ke bukit di belakang kota Karakura.

+ At Café +

Renji dkk tersenyum licik melihat kepergian Rukia dan Ichigo. Inoue tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng dan Tatsuki tersenyum sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. Renji tersenyum sambil bersandar ke kursi yang dia duduki dan Ishida tersenyum sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Nel tersenyum sambil menggesek-gesekkan kedua tangannya dan Grimmjow tersenyum sambil merangku Nel.

"Aktingmu memang hebat Nel… mungkin kalau kau jadi artis, kau akan menjadi pemain yang terkenal," puji Grimmjow untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu Grimm-kun, untung Grimm-kun orangnya nggak cemburuan, hihihi…" kata Nel di akhiri cengingisan.

"Wah-wah… aku aktingnya hebat juga kan?" tanya Tatsuki PD. Tapi Renji mengangguk semangat.

"Kau memang hebat… untung Ichigo nggak menyadarinya, aktingku juga hebat kan?" kata Renji sama PDnya dengan Tatsuki.

"Iya… semua berakting bagus, apalagi aktingnya Kuchiki, dia memang hebat. Untung Ishida-kun bisa menahan diri agar tidak mengkritik Kurosaki-kun," kata Inoue innocent dan tersenyum kepada Ishida. Ishida dan yang lainnya bersweatdrop ria.

"Iya… ini semua demi mempererat hubungannya Kuchiki dengan Kurosaki kan?" tanya Ishida dan semua mengangguk tanda setuju.

+ Rukia and Ichigo +

Rukia berlari menaiki tanjakan gunung yang memang sengaja dia datangi. Nafasnya memburu dan keringatnya bercucuran melewati wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian dia berhenti di samping pohon sakura yang bunganya bermekaran.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang sakura tersebut dan mengambil minum dari dalam tas kecil yang dia bawa. Keringatnya dia seka dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dia siapkan.

Setelah nafasnya sudah bisa tenang, dia duduk di antara rerumputan yang tumbuh dengan liar. Dia memandanga pemandangan kota Karakura dengan tersenyum. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai-belai rambutnya yang sekarang panjangnya sudah sampai pinggang. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang berada di sekitarnya sambil menutup mata. Rukia membuka matanya lagi dan melebarkan senyumannya.

'Masih seperti dulu' pikir Rukia.

Lamunannya terbuyarkan waktu mendengar ada suara derap kaki yang mendatanginya. Rukia malah melebarkan senyumannya dan tidak melihat ke sampingnya, siapa yang mendekatinya sekarag. Tidak usah di jawab juga Rukia sudah tau.

Suara derap kaki itu makin mendekat dan berhenti tepat di samping Rukia. Nafas orang itu memburu. Lalu setelah bisa mengendalikan nafasnya kembali, orang itu duduk di samping Rukia. Rukia tidak menoleh sama sekali. Dia menampakkan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Marah?" tanya orang itu sambil merangkul Rukia.

"Apa sih?" tanya Rukia balik dan menyingkirkan tangan orang itu dari pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Jadi… marah beneran nih?" tanya orang itu lagi sambil tersenyum menggoda Rukia.

Akhirnya Rukia tersenyum dan mencubit pipi orang yang telah menggodanya, "Aku nggak akan marah, kan aku yang menyuruh mereka berakting seperti itu, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

Muka Ichigo berubah menjadi kesal. Kelihatannya sekarang dia yang marah.

"Marah nie yee," ejek Rukia sambil melihat Ichigo dari ekor matanya.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Rukia, "Siapa juga yang marah? Aku nggak kok," kata Ichigo dengan senyum tulus yang terukir di bibirnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berbincang-bincang tentang ini itu. Dan membicarakan tentang kulaihnya. Rukia menceritakan tentang teman barunya yang bernama Ashido dan Ichigo menceritakan teman barunya yang bernama Nel. Dan akhir dari semua cek-cok itu adalah tawa mereka berdua.

"Rukia…" kata Ichigo melihat lurus ke depan.

"Ya…" balas Rukia melihat lurus ke depan juga.

"Kau tidak mau mengabil jaminanmu?" tanya Ichigo. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Rukia tersenyum, "Akan ku ambil sekarang," kata Rukia sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat ke arah Rukia dan ikut mendekatkan wajahnya juga. Lebih dekat-dekat-dekat dan…

"Ehem…" suara deheman seseorang. Tapi Ichigo dan Rukia tidak menghiraukannya. Kini bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"Ehem…" orang itu berdehem lagi dengan volume yang agak keras. Tapi Ichigo dan Rukia tidak menghiraukan orang itu. Mereka masih asyik berciuman.

"Ehem…" suara deheman orang itu sudah seperti suara harimau pengen makan mangsanya. Akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan kesal mereka menengok ke arah deheman orang tersebut.

Wajah mereka merah padam waktu mengetahui bahwa di sana sudah ada Kurosaki's family, Byakuya and his bodyguard and best friends Rukia and Ichigo. Wajah mereka berbeda-beda.

Isshin menunjukan muka mesumnya *di getok Isshin*, Yuzu dan Karin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Byakuya menatap tajam Ichigo dengan wajah dingin, muka Inoue, Tatsuki dan Nel bersemu merah, Ishida membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan pipinya bersemu merah, Renji menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa dan Grimmjow bermuka datar.

"Good job… sekarang berikan ini," kata isshin sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak merah kecil.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengambil kotak itu dari tangan ayahnya. Dengan sigap Ichigo membuka kotak merah tersebut dan memperlihatkan cincin warna perak yang berkilau indah di siang hari itu.

Ichigo memakaikan cincin itu di tangan Rukia dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sekarang kita akan menjalani hidup bersama selamanya, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita," bisik Ichigo dengan senyum lembutnya.

Rukia ikut tersenyum dan memeluk Ichigo. Setelah puas berpelukan, Ichigo menarik Rukia dan mengajak semua orang yang berada di situ untuk mengikuti pesta penyambutan Rukia. semuanya mengikuti dan ikut memeriahkan pesta penyambutan tersebut.

.

Sahabat…

.

Meski banyak halangan… tapi kita bisa melewatinya bersama.

.

Merelakan semuanya untuk orang yang di cintai dan di sayangi…

.

Meski semuanya sangat sulit… tapi pada akhirnya kita bisa.

.

Sekarang kita semua tersenyum di sini bersama orang-orang yang kita sayangi…

.

Mencoba melupakan masa-masa lalu waktu semua bermusuhan…

.

Mencoba melupakan masa-masa di mana semua saling mencintai… tapi berakhir jelek.

.

Mencoba melupakan satu kesalahan semua…

.

Yang telah membangun cinta yang menurut beberapa orang terlarang…

.

Cinta Segiempat…

^_OWARI_^

Kyaaa… Gaje mode on nih. Hihihi.. gapapakan? Yang penting beban Ai udah hilang satu *di timpuk*. Untuk semuanya yang udah mereview fic Ai yang satu ini Arigatou buanguet… makasih juga yang udah mau berbagi num HP bersama ku. Untuk fic-fic Ai yang lainnya insya allah Ai publish minggu depan kalau nggak ada gangguang sama sekali. Hohoho… aku niatnya membuat fic akhir liburan dengan fic yang akan complite ceritanya. Jadi sama-sama deh… habis masanya *maksud?*. ok… nggak banya ocros lagi. Akhir kata…

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


End file.
